


Clean Slate

by Christywalks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rafe lives, post-DLC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 88,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 他知道事到如今Rafe对他已经是恨之入骨，恨不得亲手将他挫骨扬灰，但Rafe还活着，在几个小时后他就能够再次看到这之前只会在梦里出现的浅色眼睛因为仇恨与愤怒而猛然亮起，锐利的颧骨染上一抹罕见的浅红，平常一丝不苟向后梳起的头发随着他激烈的动作散落在额头上。他能够再次听到那个声音，口音优雅而傲慢，抑或恶毒且冰冷，但却如此鲜活真实，满是对生命的热情与渴望。Rafe还活着。一切都还有可能。





	1. Chapter 1

当Nadine手中的枪口对准虎鲸的额头时，一股大仇得报的快感无法抑制地顺着脊背涌入Sam的大脑。他微微眯起眼睛，盯着魁梧男性努力克制却仍能看出绝望的眼睛以及颤抖的嘴唇，期待着紧随而至的美妙枪声。Sam自己从不滥杀无辜，却也绝对不是什么以德报怨的圣人，光是想到这个人以及他手下的那些海岸线士兵让自己和Nathan多少次与死亡擦肩而过就足以让Sam面带笑容欣赏对方的临终一刻。诚然，站在自己身旁的Nadine也许更该被他视作那一切的罪魁祸首，但在过去半天的共同历险之中他已经和这位能轻而易举把他打趴下的女士生成了某种无法言说的微妙友谊，这让Nadine从一个想尽办法要自己命的疯子变成了一个有血有肉，拥有自己的悲伤与喜悦的真实人类，而Sam一向在真正认识了解某个人之后就很难再用完全冷漠的眼光去看待对方。

 

这个，再加上事到如今他如果真的再想要对Nadine下手，Chloe估计会第一个打碎他的脑壳，把他的尸体丢在印度的深山老林里。

 

这些念头只在他的脑子里晃了短暂的一瞬，余光里Nadine的手指已经紧紧扣住了扳机。虎鲸嘴唇的颤抖愈发剧烈，仿佛他正在拼尽全力寻找能够让自己免于死亡的那个神奇字眼，但想必Nadine完全不会在乎，而Sam觉得无论他想说什么都不会和自己有任何关系。然而让他万万没想到的是，下一秒从男人嘴唇中吐出来的那两个字让他整个人被直接钉在原地不得动弹。

 

“Rafe Adler。”

 

Sam的身体反应快过了他的大脑运算。在他还没反应过来之前震耳欲聋的枪声已经响起，伴随着Chloe在他身后的一声惊呼。他只来得及抬头模糊地看了一眼那个瘫倒在直升机旁边的男人生死如何，脸颊上就挨了枪托狠狠的一击。击打带来的头晕目眩还未散去，正中腹部力道极重的一脚让他向后退了两步，仰面摔倒在地。

 

“Samuel Drake，你他妈最好给我解释清楚你在干什么？！”

 

刚才瞄准虎鲸的枪口此刻对准了自己，而越过Nadine因愤怒而略微扭曲的脸，Sam看到Chloe朝这边露出半个不解的侧脸，手里的枪仍然稳稳对准因为突然死里逃生而控制不住大口喘气的雇佣兵。刚才Nadine的那一枪因为Sam突然介入而射偏了，擦着他的头皮飞了过去，在坠毁的直升飞机机身上留下一个看起来仍然致命的弹孔。Sam知道得很清楚，如果自己不立刻给出一个合理的理由，与之相仿的弹孔很快就会出现在自己的额头中间。他的嘴唇也轻微颤抖起来，尽力搜索着所有听起来近乎合理的解释以及能够让他逃过一劫的借口，但在这一刻他脑海里那些繁杂的声音甚至说服不了他自己。为什么他要在千钧一发之际推开Nadine的枪口，难道只是因为雇佣兵嘴里突然冒出了 **那个人** 的名字？

 

Nadine在等，但同样她的耐心也在飞速流逝。Sam拼命吞咽了一下干渴的喉咙，又清了清嗓子。“你手下没有蠢货，Nadine，所以你难道一点都不好奇他为什么要靠这个名字来让你饶他一命吗？”

 

“我不在乎。”Nadine的眉头皱得更紧了，“我已经和那个人还有海岸线的一切都没关系了。我现在要做的是杀掉一个曾经背叛过我的人，仅此而已。”

 

“但是我在乎。”Sam试图从地上站起身，但在Nadine喉咙深处发出的那声低吼之后立刻无辜地举起双手，“Rafe Adler是最后留在那座岛上的人——和Avery的黄金在一起。我知道你已经不在乎海岸线或者Avery的宝藏了，但没人会嫌弃黄金太多。再说了你总能等听完他想说什么再给他一枪。”

 

Nadine的眼神仍然将他死死钉在地面上，在其中熊熊燃烧的炽烈怒火虽然没有熄灭分毫，但也没再进一步将Sam吞噬其中。过了片刻后她僵硬地点了点头，移开手里的枪。Sam毫不夸张地长舒一口气，捂着抽痛的肚子从地面上缓慢地爬起来，面向仍然瘫倒在直升机旁的雇佣兵。

 

“看样子你还能再多活一会了，不过究竟有多久仍然要看你能告诉我们什么。”他尽量用轻快的语调去掩盖难以察觉的细微颤抖，“说吧，你究竟想用Rafe Adler和我们交换什么？”

 

“他没死。”Sam垂在身体一侧的手在听到这个回答的瞬间紧紧攥成拳头，却又在Nadine锐利目光扫视过来时做贼心虚般迅速放开。

 

“你他妈在说什么胡话？”没等他追问，Nadine已经迫不及待地问出声，举着枪又上前走了一步，“再说一句废话我绝对会一枪崩了你。”

 

“Rafe Adler没死。”虎鲸咳嗽了一声，但没有和Nadine对视，而是抬起头来将目光笔直甩向Sam，嘴唇上慢慢浮现出一丝半点会意的嘲讽，“为了让我们背叛你，他向我们承诺了太多东西，以至于我手下有几个人在Drake兄弟离开后冒着爆炸的危险把他从那艘船上救了出来。他受伤很重，但他没死——至少在我们来到印度之前还在医院里好好地喘气。”

 

“你为什么要告诉我们这些？”Sam毫无知觉地向他迈了几步，直到被Nadine嘶声提醒才停下来，但他自始至终一直紧紧盯着男人的脸，试图从他的眼神和表情中读出任何有用的信息。在他问完这个问题之后雇佣兵又笑了，这次他笑得毫不遮掩，脸上的嘲讽和厌弃清晰可见，哪怕此刻正有两柄枪对准自己的脑袋。

 

“看样子这件事你仍然瞒着头儿。”

 

“你们究竟在说什么？”Nadine的眼睛毫无迟疑地转向他，厉声逼问。Sam苦笑一声，知道在她眼里自己的信誉评级和面前这个男人没什么两样，一句谎言就可以轻松推动她手里的枪口转向自己。况且，事到如今他不再觉得这件事还有什么好隐瞒的。如果不是今天这次遭遇，这整件事说不定会被他永远连同Avery的宝藏一起掩埋在记忆之中。

 

“我之前和Rafe一直在上床。”他朝Nadine耸了耸肩膀，“他不想让你知道，所以我们一直在瞒着你。我猜我们的保密工作还是很到位的。”

 

“你和Rafe？”Nadine皱起的眉头宛如他们刚才一起爬过的峡谷沟壑，“从什么时候开始？”

 

“一直如此。从你来之前一直到我离开。我们很小心，只有一次不小心被你手下的一个人撞见了。那之后我很快就离开了，所以我也有点惊讶你竟然一直都不知道。事实上这也能解释为什么你手下的人随随便便就能背叛你，你似乎有很多事情都不知道。”他的嘴唇上同样带着笑容，将这句话送给Nadine也送给虎鲸。他并不怕自己热闹面前的前雇佣兵首领，因为如果要让Nadine二选一，自己绝非是她目前最感到愤怒的人。下一秒Nadine的动作就证实了他的猜测。

 

“他说的是真的吗？！”她朝着瘫倒的雇佣兵咆哮，“你们还对我隐瞒了其他的事情？”

 

“别这么激动，头儿，这是很常见的事。”也许已经意识到自己结局如何，虎鲸反而没了一开始的恐惧，而是抬头淡然看向Nadine。“海岸线是你父亲一手创建的，虽然你的个人能力很强，但仅凭这点没办法让我们心服口服。假如你能带领我们顺利找到宝藏那这些以后都不会再发生，但我们在你的带领下折损了近一半的人，所以……”他喉头轻笑了一声，“现在说这些已经没用了。你的失败最终导致了我们的背叛，仅此而已。”

 

Sam不用眼睛都能感觉到Nadine现在有多愤怒，她的剧烈心跳与呼吸似乎带着周围的空气都在微微震颤。Sam不想再挨枪托，于是他甚至没等虎鲸说完最后一句话就立刻跳了出来，半挡在子弹的射击路径上。如果能够得到回答的代价是肩膀多一枚子弹，那就这样吧，反正他也不是第一次中弹了。

 

“他现在在哪里？”他低头盯着雇佣兵破碎目镜下露出来的眼睛，“Rafe Adler，他在哪里？”

 

“你们不会让我活着走出这里了，对吗？”对方却越过Sam的肩头看向Nadine，答非所问。在Sam身后Nadine烦躁地哼了一声，虎鲸得到肯定后摇了摇头，向后仰起头靠在直升机外壁上。“好啊，为什么不告诉你呢，反正——”他原本想说什么，但在瞥了Sam一眼之后戛然而止，重新开了个头，“我们把他安置在塔那那利佛最大的那家医院了，那里有最好的医疗设备。以他的身体状况来看，短时间内他哪也去不了。”

 

“说完了吗？”Nadine向前一步用肩膀撞开了Sam，然后再次将枪口对准雇佣兵的额头。他们沉默地对视了片刻，Sam看不到Nadine的表情，但虎鲸的脸上再次浮现出一个细微的笑容，和之前的嘲讽毫不相同，而是Sam头一次见到的真挚。

 

“你不是个好首领，但我知道你曾经所做的一切都是为了海岸线。我只想说，头儿，这不是针对——”

 

震耳欲聋的枪响再次穿透Sam的耳膜，而虎鲸的额头正中间多了一个血洞，瞳孔逐渐涣散开来。片刻后Chloe收起了枪，但Nadine保持原有的姿势过了好一会才放下手。

 

“我不需要借口。你敢背叛我，你唯一的后果就只有死路一条。”

 

“好了，好了，这里没人会背叛你。”Chloe走上前来拍了拍她的肩膀，但在说到背叛这个词时朝Sam飞速扫了一眼，“先别提这个了，我们现在需要搞清楚为什么Asav会和海岸线做交易，以及交易的内容是什么。”

 

虽然Sam很想说去他妈的Asav还有海岸线，我们反正已经拿到象牙了，而且他不觉得他现在最关心的是象牙或者自己那份分红。但无论如何他和这两位彪悍的女士目前是搭档，所以他不会留下她们独自离去。他也许不是Nathan Drake，但他至少也从自己弟弟身上学到了一丁半点。

 

只不过当他意识到Asav用象牙换了整整一车厢炸弹而Chloe决心去拯救世界的时候，他哪怕后悔也来不及了。万幸的是幸运女神这次一如既往站在他们这边，十五个小时后Sam就带着浑身淤青在新德里和Chloe以及即将被送去印度文化部的象牙分道扬镳，乘上飞往马达加斯加的飞机。他对事态的发展一切满意，除去坐在身边仍然硬邦邦气鼓鼓的前雇佣兵首领女士。

 

“如果你不想来，你可以不来。”他一边揉着胳膊上酸痛的肌肉一边对自己的邻座叹了口气，Nadine只是向他投来一个锐利的眼光。

 

“不，我不可能让你一个人来。Rafe Adler不仅仅是你一个人的问题，我也有旧账要和他算清楚。”

 

“是是，他害得你丢掉了一半手下，还让另一半直接叛变了。但我觉得你其实已经报复过他了，还记得你拿走了他的枪，然后把我们三个一起关在一个快要爆炸的船舱里吗？所以没必要再亲自飞到马达加斯加给他头上一发枪子了吧？”

 

“你以为我要去杀掉他？”Nadine挑了挑眉毛，“我现在不想对他动手。再说我已经试图干掉过他一次了——不仅他，还有你和你该死的弟弟。我猜你们的生命力都比我想象中要强一些。”

 

“那你为什么还要一起跟过来？Nadine Ross，别告诉我你是担心我才跟我一起——”

 

“别做白日梦了，Drake。”肋下毫不留情的肘击没能让Sam收回笑容，但Nadine看起来表情也稍微缓和了一些，“我只想亲眼看看他现在究竟是什么样子，出于对我自己的保护。那个男人在很久之前就已经不正常了，Drake，甚至在他踏上那座岛之前，甚至在你离开他之前。假如他乖乖死在那艘船上，一切皆大欢喜，但他现在没死，所以我必须亲自评估他是否在之后会对构成威胁。”

 

“我以为你无所不能刀枪不入。”

 

“我当然不怕 **他** 。”Nadine着重强调最后一个字，“如果把我们两个人关进一间屋子里，哪怕他手里有枪我没有，我都不会怕他。我担心的是他身后的巨大财产，我可不想在今后的几十年里一直有千万级别的悬赏令挂在我的头上。”

 

“好吧，哪怕Rafe真的想花钱找人干掉我们，至少你不会排在第一位。我和Nathan的脑袋大概会先被他拿去卖。”

 

“我毫不怀疑他有那个本事花钱找人干掉Nathan Drake，但是你？我反而不那么确定了。”Nadine挑起眉毛，上上下下打量了Sam一番，仿佛在评价他身上究竟有哪些能够吸引一个年轻英俊的亿万富豪的地方。Sam试图不表现出来Nadine的目光有多让他感到不舒服，但还是忍不住打了个哆嗦。

 

“没——没你想象的那么糟糕好吗？我们之间的事情很复杂，从很多年前就开始了，再加上我在监狱的那些日子，Avery的宝藏……总之不是一句话两句话能解释清的。”

 

“如果是Frazer在这里，她大概会说我们距离目的地还有很长一段路，你可以用很多句话解释清楚。”

 

“但是你不是Chloe。”

 

“你该庆幸我不是。”Nadine最后瞥了Sam一眼，戴上刚才空乘发给他们的眼罩和耳塞，“我他妈根本不在乎你和他之间的破事。”说完这句话之后她干净利落地放下座椅靠背，找了个舒服的姿势规律地呼吸起来，不到几分钟就微微打起了鼾。Sam侧头凝视了她片刻，心里无比羡慕她此刻能够像这样安然入睡。在印度的寻宝之旅让他同样身心疲惫，但他却无法像Nadine一般陷入沉睡，而飞机机舱的静谧轰鸣让他终于有机会在得知那个令他心里掀起狂风巨浪的消息之后第一次真正意识到那代表着什么。

 

Rafe Adler没有死。Rafe Adler还活着。

 

他还活着。

 

Sam抬眼望向舷窗外漆黑的夜空，目力所及之处只有机翼上的信号灯规律闪烁，仿若某种陪他一起跨越大洋的星辰。他盯着那盏灯，数着拍子，终于让他的心跳逐渐从擂鼓一般的轰鸣安静下来，在胸腔深处起伏跳动。

 

他知道事到如今Rafe对他已经是恨之入骨，恨不得亲手将他挫骨扬灰，但Rafe还活着，在几个小时后他就能够再次看到这之前只会在梦里出现的浅色眼睛因为仇恨与愤怒而猛然亮起，锐利的颧骨染上一抹罕见的浅红，平常一丝不苟向后梳起的头发随着他激烈的动作散落在额头上。他能够再次听到那个声音，口音优雅而傲慢，抑或恶毒且冰冷，但却如此鲜活真实，满是对生命的热情与渴望。

 

Rafe还活着。一切都还有可能。

 

***

 

Sam在飞机上想好了再次见到Rafe之后的各种可能，唯一没想过他该怎样去见Rafe。

 

“这是什么？”他在突然被扣上一顶宽檐草帽以及一副太阳镜之后错愕地问身边的人，但Nadine却没有立刻回答他，而是伸手挽住Sam的胳膊，拽着有点瑟缩的他几大步跟上了走在他们正前方的那个德国旅游团。

 

“磨蹭什么？”Nadine这才在他耳边低声威胁，“如果我们要演戏，最好从现在就开始演。”

 

“什么意思？”Sam真的有些吃惊了，“演什么戏？”

 

“你不会以为事到如今海岸线的人会让我们大摇大摆走进医院找Rafe吧？”虽然同样戴着墨镜，但Sam毫不怀疑Nadine给了他一个白眼，“我们两个再加上你弟弟大概是现在他们最恨的人，我们唯一的优势在于他们想不到我们会 **一起** 出现。”

 

“我不觉得我们需要这么谨慎。”Sam挠了挠后脑勺，“虎鲸带着绝大多数剩下的人都去印度了，他们不可能派那么多人守着Rafe。他估计胳膊腿儿断了一多半，其他人又都以为他死了，他还能去哪里。”

 

Nadine沉默了一会，带着Sam跟随那群吵吵闹闹的德国人转过一个弯走向出口，才开口：“我不知道你知道这个消息之后在想什么，Drake，但我总觉得这件事透着古怪。”

 

“你什么意思？”Sam觉得自己像台卡带的录音机，只会反反复复播放一句话。

 

“虎鲸说Rafe向他们承诺了很多，所以他们才把他冒死救出来，可为什么事到如今七个月之后他们还陪在马达加斯加？虽然没能得到Avery的宝藏，但Rafe有的是钱，救他一命已经足以让海岸线得到非常可观的报酬了，没道理他们还要为了象牙能卖出的那么一点点钱去和Asav做交易。”

 

“也许……也许Rafe受伤很重？”Sam在提出这个可能的时候感觉胃里有点抽痛，“也许虎鲸说Rafe在医院喘气就真的只是在呼吸机上喘气，他实际上已经脑死亡了之类的没办法给海岸线付钱。”

 

“我手下没有蠢货。”Nadine又侧头瞪了Sam一眼，“你觉得他们会在一个脑死亡的植物人身上花时间精力吗？他们肯定会在意识到Rafe没有任何利益价值的下一秒就抽身而去。”

 

“或许他们良心大发想当个好人？”

 

这次Nadine甚至懒得回复Sam了，等到他们在出租车候车区等了足足十分钟，终于有一辆出租车缓缓停靠在他们面前时才再次开口：“无论怎样，Samuel Drake，事情没你想象的那么简单，你最好做好心理准备应对接下来可能会发生的一切。”

 

***

 

他们在飞机上已经查到了虎鲸所说的医院地址所在。虽然没给具体的名字，但万幸塔那那利佛只有一家足够大并且看起来能够收治Rafe的医院——无论他伤得有多重。从机场坐出租车过去需要大概四十分钟的时间，而Nadine口中的演戏从上车的瞬间就已经开始了，虽然Sam完全看不出这有什么必要，但他决定满足Nadine的乐趣。他们扮演了一对傻头傻脑的美国游客，上车后就对法语口音极重的司机报出一个位于机场和医院中间的观光景点，然后在行进到一半的时候Sam开始抱着肚子哼哼，而Nadine立刻要求司机送他们去整个首都最大的医院。

 

就这样他们在二十分钟后顺利抵达，司机在收到一把崭新的美元之后心满意足地开走了，Nadine挽着Sam的胳膊看起来似乎在搀扶他，其实是在墨镜以及Sam高大身体的遮挡之下暗自观察整个医院的布局和进出口。他们最开始是朝向急诊室前行的，但进了医院大门后就立刻拐了个弯，通过安全楼梯以及Nadine在几瞥之间就发现的侧门来到住院大楼。Sam一直维持他抱腹痛哭的形象，但他在心里暗自佩服Nadine不愧是前雇佣兵头领，在侦查潜行方面都很有一套。Sam自己在各个地方也学到过不少把戏，但若是真的让他和Nadine正面硬碰硬，他还真没信心自己在街头巷尾通过摸索学到的那些东西能赢得过。

 

进入住院大楼之后Sam感觉到Nadine的注意力比刚才要集中很多，他也知道如果海岸线还能分出人手盯着Rafe，这些人也只会出现在这里了。在经过儿童病房的时候Sam顺手掏钱买了一只半人高的小熊玩偶以及一把扎在一起的气球，Nadine赞许地看了他一眼，但几乎在同一时刻她浑身上下的肌肉在瞬间绷紧。Sam仍然保持刚才的表情和动作，但他知道Nadine终于和她的前手下短兵相接了。

 

几秒钟后她不露声色地吐出一口气，再次凑到Sam的身边压低嗓音：“我看到了之前在虎鲸手下的一个副队长，如果他出现在这里说明至少有半个小分队的人都守在这里。”

 

“半个小分队？”Sam有点紧张地问，“那大概是多少人？”

 

“你不用在意有多少人，反正我都能解决掉。”Nadine的嘴唇上浮起一丝自信的笑，“不过我本来以为只有两三个人留在医院，看来这件事比我想象中更有趣。”

 

Sam敏锐察觉到Nadine其实已经差不多想明白究竟是怎么回事了，可他却一点头绪都没有，尤其这个关键人还是Rafe，他觉得自己还没从这个人竟然还活着这个消息缓过劲来。Nadine自然不会给他喘气想清楚的机会，一把拽过他的胳膊朝电梯的方向转过身。Sam看到一个身材健壮穿着休闲裤和T恤的男人正好进了电梯，等电梯门完全关闭后两个人就直奔过去，盯着显示楼层的数字到5的时候停了一会。

 

“在这一层楼等电梯的只有他一个人，所以Rafe的病房肯定在五楼。”

 

“我们现在在四楼，所以你想怎么做，接着走安全楼梯然后突袭吗？”Sam问。

 

“当然不。”Nadine伸手按了下电梯按钮，“能堂堂正正解决为什么要走安全楼梯？等会上去之后你直接去找Rafe的房间就行，剩下的人就交给我处理吧。”

 

“等等，你让我一个人去见Rafe？”Sam突然有点腿软，“还有既然你打算堂堂正正解决你的前下属，那从机场到现在的演戏究竟算什么？”

 

Nadine嘴角一扬，迈步走进缓缓开启的电梯门。“好玩。”

 

Sam在电梯外愣了好一会，一直等到电梯门自动合拢，Nadine不得不一脸不耐烦伸手挡了一下才赶紧走进去。缩在电梯一角他在心里默默叹了口气，敢情自己从机场到刚才演了这么长一出戏全都是因为Nadine觉得好玩啊。

 

一层楼的距离不过几秒钟的功夫，到了五楼之后Sam率先走出电梯。虽然没和Nadine商量过，但一路过来他们之间已经产生了足够的默契让先他举右手用小熊挡住自己的半张脸，再一拽左手的气球挡住了Nadine。两个人一左一右占据了大半条走廊直奔护士站，好在这一层楼并没有多少人。

 

“你好。”他在对着桌子后面一脸冷漠抬头看过来的护士打招呼，“我来探望这里的一个病人，美国人，三十多岁，棕色头发浅色眼睛，名字叫做Rafe Adler，之前被送来的时候应该伤得非常重。请问他在哪个病房？”

 

年纪不小的护士盯着他看了半天，然后一串法语张口而出。Sam目瞪口呆看了她半天，连Nadine突然从他身边走开了都没察觉到，全身心投入法语听力。他虽然这辈子连半分钟法语都没学过，好在有拉丁语基础，而且在巴拿马监狱那么多年西班牙语说的比英语还要好，护士这一连串问话竟然让他零零散散听懂了不少词，串起来的意思大概是：

 

病人……很糟糕……康复中……没有探视……你的身份？

 

Sam朝她咧嘴一笑，虽然因为说的仍然是英语也不知道对方听不听得懂：“我是他朋友，这几天才刚刚知道他在这里，赶紧过来找他。”

 

护士狐疑地上下打量了他一番，似乎想从他脸上看出点端倪。Sam正想再编几句话，突然眼角余光看到Nadine敲晕了走廊一端一个身材魁梧的身影，勒住对方的脖子拖进一间门里。他赶忙把手里的气球往护士那一侧脸推了推，然后尽量摆出自己最诚挚的笑容看着对方。又过了好一会护士点了点头，对Sam说了一句话后从护士站后面站起身，只可惜她鼻音太重Sam完全没听明白，只能乖乖跟在对方身后走到离Nadine刚才击晕人很近的一间病房门前。

 

“Adler先生，”她推开门朝里面喊了一句，这次Sam听懂了，“有人来看你了。”说完回头看了一眼Sam，让开门口示意他进去，然而Sam却在她喊出那个名字的瞬间被固定在原地。

 

原来Rafe真的没有死。他的眼神越过护士的肩头看向门里，但因为角度原因只能看到病床一角雪白的床单。虽然虎鲸没有任何理由在那种情况下骗他们，但Sam在这一刻之前却一直无法让自己完全相信这个消息。他的眼前短暂闪现最后一次见到Rafe时的场景，爆炸产生的火药味以及大火的炙烤仿佛仍然舔舐着他的皮肤，他被横梁压得不得动弹，眼睁睁看着Nathan与Rafe手持长刀冲向对方——在那一刻占据Sam全部思绪、甚至让他想要因为痛苦与沮丧而尖叫出声的只有一个问题：

 

为什么会变成这个样子？他明明只想要找到Avery的宝藏，可为什么到了最后他却不得不眼睁睁看着对他最重要的两个人横刀相向？Nathan是他的弟弟，他在这个世界上唯一的血亲，而Rafe——

 

“先生？”护士疑惑地看了他一眼，说了一句你现在可以进去了之类的话。Sam收回思绪朝她带着谢意点点头，然后深吸一口气。他已经准备好了，他不会再逃避了。无论Rafe有多恨他，恨到用枪托狠狠抽他，踢他肚子，甚至再给他几枪，他也绝对不会再次逃避自己的过错和责任。Rafe把他从巴拿马救了出来，给了他新生，那么这次就轮到他陪着Rafe，直到对方身体恢复到足以离开这里自行生活，或者直到对方给他个痛快。在找到Avery的宝藏并且知道Nathan平安快乐之后Sam已经别无他求，所以哪怕Rafe再把自己这条命拿回去，他挺多也只会惋惜那么几秒钟而已。

 

护士说完那句话之后就渐渐走开了，但Sam却仍然没有动弹。他两只手都仅仅抓住手里的东西，甚至把玩具熊的后脑勺都要捏变形了，手心在这短短几秒里满是汗渍。他能感觉到自己的双腿在颤抖，小腿肚上的肌肉不停抽动，而当他强迫自己迈开双腿向病房里踏出第一步时，他的腰部以下没有半点知觉，甚至感觉不到半点骨骼与肌肉的联动。他就这样无比机械地向前走了三步，直到整个人完全站在病房的门框里面，能够清楚看到整个房间。

 

他的第一感觉是整个房间非常整洁，也许太过整洁了一些，因为他没看到任何私人物品。出现在他眼中的一切都是洁白崭新的，带着一股医院惯有的消毒水味道。而除此之外最先映入他眼帘的则是那个盖着床单半靠在床头，此刻正转头看向窗外的身影。虽然从Sam的角度只能看到他的上半身以及小半张侧脸，但他在目光对焦于这个身影的瞬间呼吸立刻卡在了喉咙里。他绝不会认错这个人，这个身影，因为对方在过去十六年里一直占据着他的梦。

 

最开始在监狱的那张硬板床上他总能梦到同这个人第一次见面时的样子，那时他还太年轻，太稚嫩，一个天不怕地不怕觉得整个宇宙都围着他打转的孩子，而在那十三年里他同样会梦到对方仓皇而逃的身影，哪怕他从未亲眼见过，可是他总觉得对方一定能够带着自己的弟弟逃出生天；出狱之后有足足两年的时间他们一直在一起，许多梦境变成了现实，而更多时候现实仿佛就像一场梦，直到有一天他决定自己该从梦里醒过来了，于是他离开了，头也不回地逃跑了；而过去的七个月里他又开始做梦了，他一开始以为自己会做噩梦，会梦到那一堆金子把对方砸得粉身碎骨的样子，但他的梦境却意外安静，没有爆炸与大火，没有癫狂的叫喊与对峙，他只是反反复复梦到同一个场景——他的怀里最开始有个温热的身躯，但一晃间那个人就不见了，只剩下他一个人孤零零站在满船的金光璀璨里。

 

四亿的金币换来的不过是一场年少的梦，在二十多年之后他终于醒了。他得到了很多，却同样失去了很多。

 

但是——

 

Sam憋了太久的呼吸终于喷吐在满是消毒水味的空气里，他急切地向前迈了一步，希望自己能直接越过这短短几米的距离飞到病床的另一侧，好让他亲眼看到那张脸，那双眼，那对总是扬起轻蔑笑容的嘴唇，让他知道也许上帝是仁慈的。

 

但他并没有这样做，他只是控制着自己的脚步，扯动双腿慢慢朝着病床的方向前进。在他离病床还有三步远的时候那个身影终于把头扭了过来，Sam猝不及防和对方看过来的眼神直直撞在了一起。

 

有什么不对——他只和对方对视了半秒钟，内心就涌上这样一种莫名的感觉，并且知道这绝非因为自己真正看到这个人死而复生。与他对视的那个人有着他记忆中所有的一切，脸庞，双眼，嘴唇……但不对，有什么地方非常不对，因为那双眼睛在看过来的时候并没有透出仇恨与冰冷，而那对嘴唇里也没有立刻冒出嘲讽或者咒骂。对方只是靠在床头，皱着眉满脸疑惑地盯着Sam看了片刻，然后他终于开口了：

 

“你他妈是谁？”

 

Sam在飞机上想到了太多，唯独没有想到这个，唯独没 **敢** 想这个。

 

Rafe陌生的眼神仍然钉在他的身上，哪怕对方已经全然不认识他了，但Sam仍然能从他的面部表情很清楚地读出来对方想要立刻得到回答。他深吸了一口气，紧紧抓住手里的气球和玩具熊，在开口时无法抑制嗓音嘶哑。

 

“我叫Samuel Drake。”他注视着失忆的Rafe，一字一句地说，“除此之外我不知道该怎么介绍自己，或者介绍我们的关系，但是就在半年多前，你试着杀掉我，我也差一点杀了你。”

 

Rafe挑了挑眉毛，仿佛完全不为Sam的这番坦白所打动，甚至看起来长舒了一口气。“谢天谢地你只是我的仇敌，不然我真想象不到自己怎么会和你这样的人有任何联系。”

 

这句话有点刺痛，却让Sam在打了个哆嗦的同时情不自禁微笑起来，他很庆幸Rafe独特的性格并没有因为少了那么一点点记忆而有任何改变。正当他陷入沉思时Rafe又开口了。

 

“所以，你来这里想干什么？”他的嘴唇上终于浮现出一抹冰冷的嘲讽，“继续半年前的未竟之事？”

 

Sam在没反应过来之前已经猛地摇了摇头。“不，我不是来杀你的。”他低声说道，“但你我之间的确有没完成的事。我原本只是想和你说清楚，但现在……”他叹了口气，“哪怕你恢复不了记忆，至少让我告诉你我们之间究竟发生了什么。”

 

“好让我决定是不是该像半年前一样继续杀掉你？”Rafe的眉毛挑得更高了，而Sam吞咽了一下，点点头。该死他真想抽根烟平复一下心情，但这里是医院，而看着Rafe从未有过的苍白脸色以及脸颊两侧因消瘦而高高凸起的颧骨，Sam的手指只是抽搐了一下就克制住了欲望。

 

“如果你想的话。”他点点头，然后很快加上一句，“虽然我有点希望你不想。”

 

“想或不想还是交给我来判断吧。”Rafe扬起下巴指了指病床右手边靠近Sam的一个扶手椅，“坐下，告诉我你想说的一切。”


	2. Chapter 2

在这一刻Sam想把一切都立刻告诉Rafe，无论上天堂还是下地狱，他已经不想再多等一秒钟了，但很可惜他的人生从没有一次顺遂过自己的心愿。

 

“我们得走了。”在他甚至没来得急深吸一口气之前，Nadine的头已经从门外探了进来，鼻梁上的墨镜不翼而飞，卷曲蓬松的头发比之前稍微乱了一点，“不然我们可能就走不了了。”

 

Sam也许听错了，但身边病床上的Rafe突然发出了一声急促的吸气，片刻后他冷漠的声音响了起来，朝向Sam：“这又他妈的是谁？”他低声却尖锐地问。

 

“她是——”

 

“失忆了？”Nadine挑了挑眉毛，但脸上却没多少惊讶，“我就知道。”

 

Sam叹了口气，但还是决定先做完介绍，但在Nadine的瞪视中省略了她的名字：“你们也曾经试着互相干掉对方，至少从我的角度来看是这样没错。”

 

Rafe脸上慢慢挤出一个果然如此的表情，而Nadine翻了个白眼。“从我的角度也没错。”说完她立刻再次转向Sam：“我说了，我们得赶紧走。留在这里的人远比我想象得要多，再待下去可能会引起大乱子，我可不想和 **你** 一起试着从马达加斯加警方手里开溜。”

 

“但是——”Sam不愿就这样离开，但他知道Nadine说的没错。他们两个当然能够解决掉区区几个海岸线的雇佣兵，但这里不是人迹罕至的寻宝秘境，而是马达加斯加首都人来人往的医院，到处都布满了监控探头，打晕是一回事，如果他们真的搞出人命案子绝对没法简单脱身，Sam绝对不想再蹲在监狱里面几年学法语。

 

再说了，今天能够见到Rafe对他来说已经心满意足了。也许这样更好，他注视着身旁病床上一脸冷漠的男人在心里暗自想，Rafe的前半生一直都在被他的姓氏以及对Avery的执念所拖累，最终甚至差点将他拖至地狱，能够忘记一切也许甚至是一种赐福，他可以选择任何一种全新的人生。但是——Sam突然意识到——在那之前他必须帮Rafe彻底解决海岸线这个大麻烦。

 

Rafe很显然也想到了这一点，因为他突然伸出一只手紧紧握住Sam因局促而搭在膝盖上的手臂，肌肤骤然相触令Sam无法抑制打了个哆嗦。Rafe似乎皱了皱眉头，但他的视线仍然牢牢锁在Sam脸上。

 

“带我和你们一起走。”他低沉而坚定地要求道。

 

“什么？！”如果Rafe的手没有像现在这样禁锢着Sam的胳膊，他肯定已经从座椅上直接蹦起来了，“绝对不行！你的身体——”

 

“我已经在这里躺了足足七个月了，我的身体情况究竟怎样我心里很清楚。”Rafe和Sam对视片刻，然后转头看向Nadine，但仍然紧紧捏着Sam的胳膊，“带我走，我不会给你们添太多麻烦。”

 

“你真的没问题吗？”Sam再次上下打量依靠在床头的Rafe。他看起来除了过分苍白和瘦削之外似乎没有太大的问题，无论意识还是神志都很清醒，从短短几分钟的交谈来看失忆似乎也并未对他的理解力造成任何大问题。可是Sam仍然不敢冒险，七个月的康复对于一个差点被几乎压成肉泥的人来说还是太短太短了。

 

“我没问题。”这句话几乎是从Rafe的牙关里一个字一个字挤出来的，他下巴上那根筋因为牙齿过于用力的咬合而不停跳动。Sam不知如何是好，也一时间决定不了，不得不回头看向Nadine，毕竟如果没有她的帮助Sam无论如何都没法一个人带Rafe出去。Nadine看起来倒是没那么纠结，她只是饶有兴趣地盯着Rafe看了一会，然后朝Sam身后的某个方向偏了偏头。

 

“我猜那个也是你的？”

 

Rafe没有回答，但他下巴上的筋又跳了一下。Sam在转头看过去时胃部已经在隐隐抽痛，而那个之前完全被他忽视的东西证明了他的预感。

 

他的背后停着一辆毫不起眼的医院用轮椅，旁边还架着一副拐杖。

 

“是，那个是我的，但我还是那句话，我知道自己的身体状况如何。”Sam久久注视着那辆金属部分映射着病房里柔和光线的轮椅，而Rafe的声音在他身后突然变得高昂急促起来，“七个月前我被送来的时候浑身上下的骨头断了一多半，然后我被切掉了大半个肝脏，一个肾脏，还有许许多多我自己都不知道的东西，可是我挺过来了，你们已经不用担心我动不动就会死掉了。”

 

“但你仍然没法正常行走，对吗？”Nadine在胸前抱起双臂，语气仍然很平和，完全没被Rafe的语气所激怒，“哪怕你已经失忆了，我也不觉得你是那种在自己能做得到的前提下会借助任何工具移动的人，唯一的可能就是你——”

 

“是，我他妈现在只有一条腿了，你满意了吗？！”Rafe的喉咙深处发出一声嘶哑的低吼，在Sam猛地回头看过来的震惊目光中一把掀开盖在他身上的床单。Rafe上半身穿了一件宽松的系扣浅蓝色棉布衬衫，和医院里的其他患者一模一样，所以Sam本以为他下半身肯定穿着配套的住院服裤子，但在床单之下他却只穿了一条黑色篮球短裤，深色的布料与他因为太久未见阳光而苍白消瘦的大腿映衬分明。但这些只是一晃之间Sam的短暂感受，哪怕他已经因为Rafe的怒吼有了心理准备，他的目光仍然不受控制地落在对方的右腿上。

 

Rafe的右腿——Sam的脑海中突然闪现过很多画面，像是自己的手掌曾经和Rafe的右腿有过太多次亲密接触，在床上他经常喜欢顺着对方的脚踝一路向上抚摸，而Rafe也总是会因为大腿内侧过于敏感的皮肤而抱怨地咬住Sam的肩膀。但现在曾经比例恰当的骨骼，些许干燥的皮肤以及紧致结实的肌肉已经全部化为一团空气，Rafe的右腿在本该是膝盖的地方戛然而止，只剩下仍能看到少许疤痕组织的浑圆末端。

 

老天，Sam在凝视着Rafe截肢处的时候忍不住想，他现在真的想用自己的一切去换那个悬崖之上Rafe狠狠踹向自己的那几脚。

 

“现在你们看到了吧？”Rafe的声音里没有一丝波动，但Sam太了解他以及令他这辈子都在痛苦挣扎的自尊心了，光从他不自觉紧紧抿起来的嘴角以及泛红的颧骨Sam知道这差不多已经是Rafe的底线了。“我在过去几个月里一直在做康复训练，完全能够用假肢行走，所以完全不会耽误你们太多时间。”

 

“你的假肢呢？”Nadine只是这样问，而Rafe的脸上闪过一丝愤怒。

 

“被外面守着我的那些人看收走了，他们怕我逃跑所以只让我在进行康复训练的时候使用。”他嘶声说。

 

“这就是问题了。”Nadine叹了口气，“无论怎样你在我眼里还是个麻烦，我不想带你走。”

 

Rafe再次紧紧抿起嘴唇，把视线从她身上重新投回Sam，而Sam的内心深处因为Rafe的注视而小小地恐慌了片刻，胃里再次抽痛起来，比他在监狱里面被一群人围着揍的时候还要糟糕。

 

“看来决定权在你了，Samuel Drake。”Rafe的声音冷静里带着些许疲惫，却没有半点恳求的意思，他甚至仍然用Sam最熟悉不过的姿势望过来，略微扬起的下颌却显出无比的高高在上。但上天知道Sam根本用不到Rafe恳求他，不，他只要能够继续用这种冰冷傲慢的眼神看过来，Sam就绝对不会再把他丢给海岸线多一秒钟。

 

“我们带他一起走。”Sam立刻做出了决定，Nadine看上去仍然早有预料，但Rafe那边却传来一声极轻的呼气，仿佛他其实根本摸不准Sam会怎样选择。考虑到Sam之前犯过的错误，他会这样紧张很正常——但Sam很快想起Rafe已经失忆了，哪怕他的语气和看过来的眼神有多熟悉，Sam对于眼前的Rafe来说不过是一根能让他顺手抓住的救命稻草，一个只有短短几分钟过往的陌生人。

 

“那好吧。”Nadine的会意的眼神在Sam脸上停留了片刻，然后她点点头，“我去引开门口的护士，你负责搬运货物。你们先准备着，等我来叫你们再出来。”说完她转身离开了病房，只留下Sam，Rafe以及房间里突然沉寂下来的空气。Sam的手指因为过于渴望尼古丁而不断摩挲着彼此，眼睛死死钉在床单上不愿抬起来，直到Rafe清了清嗓子。

 

“别紧张，我现在还不打算杀你。”他的语气很平静，方才展示残肢时的激动和愤然已经全部消失了，这让Sam略微松了口气，抬起头看向他，但Rafe只是偏了偏头。“刚才那个人让我们准备一下，我的假肢并不在这里，所以你打算怎么带我出去？”

 

Sam思考了片刻才开口：“用轮椅送你出去最不引人瞩目，毕竟医院里推着轮椅走来走去的人实在太多了，唯一的缺点在于一旦需要加速逃跑会变得非常不方便。”

 

“怎么，还需要加速逃跑？我以为你们已经全部解决外面的人了。”

 

想到最近这一年里自己的遭遇，Sam打了个哈哈。“你永远也不会知道什么时候突然需要加速逃跑，至少我对此深有体会。”

 

Rafe疑惑地瞥了他一眼，然后耸了耸肩膀。“那么你准备怎么办？”

 

“我觉得我们还是先推你出去，哪怕半路真的被医生护士拦住，也可以借口说是推你下楼晒太阳。如果真的遇到需要逃跑的情况……我可以背着你跑，你看起来比——你看起来没多沉。”Sam想说比原来轻很多，但这个说法听起来略微有些暧昧，Rafe肯定会疑惑他怎么会知道自己的体重有多少，所以他只说了一个字就把这句话咽了下去。Rafe似乎没注意到他的内心挣扎，反而哑着嗓子苦笑了一声。

 

“是啊，”他慢吞吞地说，“一条腿分量应该不轻。”

 

“我不是这个意思。”Sam立刻解释道，“我是说你看起来因为受伤而流失了不少肌肉，所以才——”

 

“好了。”Rafe举起一只手打断他的话，“别浪费时间了，我们还是快点准备吧。”

 

Sam点点头，咽下那些慌不择路想要冲口而出的话，站起身把轮椅推到病床一侧。他刚想问Rafe需不需要自己的帮助，靠在病床上的人已经用手臂把自己的全身重量都撑了起来，有些艰难却熟练地挪动到轮椅上。虽然他看上去已经做过很多次这个动作了，但当Rafe在轮椅上安顿下来时Sam看到他的额角上仍然沁出了些许汗珠，明明白白告诉他Rafe现在的身体究竟有多么虚弱。他回想着不到三年前两个人一起在圣迪斯马斯教堂上下攀爬的日子，Rafe身为亿万富豪身体素质却不必每天都在监狱里锻炼的Sam差多少，然后轻轻叹了口气。Rafe会变成现在这个样子当然和他自己的执念密不可分，但Sam同样清楚地知道自己在其中参演了多么重要的成分，在Rafe从天堂坠入地狱的一路上他太多次有意或无意地伸手将对方向着黑暗更推近一步。

 

也许Rafe并没有听到他的叹气，也许他听到了但漠不关心。接下来的半分钟两个人没再交谈，直到Nadine再次从外面把脑袋探进来。

 

“准备好了？”她快速地扫了一眼坐在轮椅上的Rafe以及站在他身后准备推轮椅的Sam，满意地点点头，“那么出发。”

 

***

 

他们在四十分钟之后抵达Nadine出发前找好的旅店，而从医院到旅店的一路简直顺利得超乎Sam的预计。等他和Nadine面对面坐在旅店双人套间的沙发上，而Rafe已经在其中一间卧室里安顿下来之后，Sam还是有点不敢相信他们的运气。

 

“你确定？”他不得不再次向已经很不耐烦的Nadine确认，“你确定海岸线的人真的没有跟踪我们？”

 

Nadine丢给他一个“我怎么会和这么蠢的人共事”的眼神，然后耸了耸肩：“你可以选择信我或者不信我，但除此之外你没有别的选择。”紧接着她瞥了一眼那间房门紧闭的卧室，加上一句：“尤其你还要带着这么一个累赘。”

 

“他不是累赘。”但这是Sam唯一能反驳的部分，因为Nadine的话的确很有道理。在是否被跟踪这件事上他只能选择无条件相信Nadine，而Rafe——虽然Sam不愿在口头承认他是累赘，但他的确为他们接下来的计划增加了不少麻烦。假肢，身份证件，身体状况，是否仍然需要药物……这些仅仅是在一瞬间浮现于Sam脑海内需要考虑的东西，他现在真的没心情去想除此之外Rafe还需要多少东西。

 

Nadine在他苍白无力的反驳之后意外没有以嘲讽相对，而是认真地盯着Sam看了几秒钟：“听着，Drake，”她的语气是面对Sam时难得的真挚，“我知道你对他很愧疚，但他变成现在这个样子不是你的责，你不需要因为觉得自己欠他什么就这样卖命。我不知道你对他究竟有怎样的感情，但他不值得。Rafe Adler不值得你这样做。”

 

这是Sam第一次从Nadine口中听到任何近乎于友善的话，如果放在其他时候他大概会为了Nadine终于不再时时刻刻想干掉他而庆幸，但此刻他却无论怎样都高兴不起来，而且他很明白为什么。“这个世界上本来就没什么值得或者不值得的事。”他过了许久才低声说，眼睛一直盯着脚下地毯上一块有些年头的污渍，“就像找到Avery的宝藏值得吗？也许吧。但如果有人在十六年前告诉我，找到宝藏的代价就是我要在监狱里待整整十三年，那么宝藏对我来说还是值得的吗？”

 

“你究竟想说什么？”Nadine大概不想听Sam和她废话这些，声音里那点善意立刻消失得无影无踪，不过她这种态度反而让Sam轻松不少。Nadine突然变得和蔼可亲比时时刻刻想着要杀掉他还要吓人。

 

“我的意思是，一件事值不值得不是在没做之前就能决定下来的，对一个人也是如此。在你眼里我和Rafe肯定都不是什么好人，我也知道我们的确不是，而且我做的这些也许在不久之后就会变得真的很不值得，但我还是想去做，而不是站在这里凭空瞎猜之后究竟会变成什么样。”

 

Nadine有些不耐烦的神情在听完Sam这番话之后稍微消退了一些，但她还是翻了个白眼嘲讽了一句：“你真的很不适合当哲学家，连话都说不清楚。”Sam只来得及苦笑了一声，她就又继续开口了：“那么你现在准备做什么？Rafe失忆了。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我刚才说他不值得你这么做，并不只是说他不是个好人。”Nadine似乎想要为自己刚才的话解释几句，虽然她在说这个的时候表情有点局促，“无论你曾经对不对的起他，对现在的他而言都已经不存在了，你无论做什么都只是在对已经消失的过去进行弥补，所以我才觉得不值得。”

 

“他也许不记得了，但我记得就够了。”Sam闷声回答，而Nadine猛地皱起眉头，盯着他看了好一会才开口。

 

“所以你是下定决定要陪着他了？”

 

Sam点了点头，垂下眼睛盯着自己的鞋尖。

 

“那么你还打算把之前发生的所有事都告诉他吗？”

 

“我不知道。”他又摇了摇头，“现在不是想这些的时候，有其他更重要的事。”

 

“是啊，”Nadine的嘴唇上浮出一丝淡淡的笑容，“我猜你还不知道为什么海岸线会派那么多人守在医院？”

 

Sam本来想说的是护照，但这个也的确很重要。他抬头看向Nadine，而对方只是耸了耸肩：“我刚才在出租车上查了一下，Rafe的父亲在三个月前去世了，去世前他立下遗嘱把名下所有的财产全都留给了Rafe，但前提是Rafe必须要在遗嘱生效后的十二个月内出现并继承遗产。我猜老头子知道Rafe去年年底在做什么，觉得自己的儿子大概是回不来了，但无论如何都不死心。他不死心导致海岸线也不死心，专门派了半个小分队来守着他们的金矿，眼巴巴希望Rafe赶紧恢复记忆回去继承财产。”

 

“他的父亲死了？”Sam有些麻木地重复这个消息，“而Rafe现在成了Adler家族产业唯一的继承人？”

 

“我不记得他有任何兄弟姐妹。”

 

“他没有，甚至他爸爸都是独子。”Sam在十六年前第一次和Rafe见面之前就已经打听清楚了Adler家的具体情况，这个美国内战时期就靠战争发家致富的家族出了好几位脑筋清楚手段高明的生意人，于是Adler家的财富就像滚雪球一样越滚越大，到了Rafe父亲这一代已经是非常惊人的数目了。Rafe这些年因为寻宝而挥霍了不少，但那些都是他自己名下的钱，和他父亲通过遗嘱留给他的绝对不可同日而语。

 

“有时候我真不理解他为什么会对Avery的宝藏这么执着。”Sam在脑子里简单估算了一下目前躺在旅店套房狭小单人间里的断腿男人身价究竟多少，然后重重地叹了口气，“他原本可以做他想做的任何事情，泡好莱坞最漂亮的国际巨星，在赌场一掷千金，甚至花钱去过把政客的瘾……他为什么非要去找一个死了四百年的人留下的那些金子，最后差点把自己的命都搭了进去？”

 

“别问我。”Nadine也摇了摇头，“最开始他雇佣我去帮他寻宝的时候，我也觉得这个男人脑子大概不正常。”

 

“我们必须把这件事告诉他，对吗？”Sam抬眼征求Nadine的意见，想要说服自己，“不然我们就是在剥夺他继承百亿美元遗产的机会。”

 

“你有九个月的时间。”Nadine正色回答，“如果你成功了，Rafe说不定会分你一半。”

 

Sam干巴巴地笑了两声，但心知那绝不可能。哪怕Rafe真的要给他钱，他也绝对会严厉拒绝，他现在唯一想要的就是让Rafe恢复自主生活的能力。九个月的时间——意味着在明年四月份之前Rafe必须恢复记忆。Sam不知道有钱人立遗嘱的时候有多少手续和防范措施，但他知道到了那个时候Rafe至少要能够真正记起自己究竟是谁。

 

“说长不长，说短不短。”他有点担忧地晃了晃脑袋，“所以还是别浪费时间了，我们得赶紧给他搞个能用的护照，马达加斯加这个地方我真的不想再待下去了。”

 

***

 

Rafe在三年前把Sam从巴拿马的监狱里弄出来的时候很贴心地帮他准备了护照，Sam不知道他是怎样做到的，但很显然没有钱解决不了的问题。而现在，轮到Sam帮Rafe准备护照了，钱已经变成了最无关紧要的决定因素，因为很多东西在马达加斯加根本买不到。最终Sam花了整整两天时间，期间甚至不得不给Sully打了个电话，求他托关系才终于把做假护照需要的所有材料都搞到手。

 

“你给Victor打电话了？”当天晚上Nadine回到旅店后扫了一眼咖啡桌上的零件就了然问道。Sam正在放大镜下面给假护照装芯片，全神贯注甚至没听到这个问题，反而是坐在旁边沙发上静音看电视的Rafe开口了。

 

“谁是Victor？”他的声音陌生里带着好奇，当Sam把目光从手里的活移到他脸上时，Rafe仍然在盯着电视屏幕里的本地新闻，甚至没抬头看向Nadine。从医院逃出来的这两天里他绝大多数时间都躺在自己的房间里休息，偶尔会出来吃点东西，今天晚上还是头一次在房间外面待这么久。Sam不止一次在他自己坐着轮椅出来的时候问他身体状况如何，但每次Rafe都会用很不耐烦地语气回答说他很好。除此之外两个人没什么交谈，Rafe没问过Sam他们接下来准备做什么，甚至没提过一次让Sam讲讲之前的事。Rafe对自去的漠不关心的确让Sam松了口气，因为他实在没心情在手头有这么多事要做的情况下深挖他们的过去，但同时Nadine似乎也一语成谶。Rafe不记得了，也不在乎了，现在唯一在乎那些事情的变成了Sam一个人。

 

他本该对此如释重负，毕竟Rafe曾经差点要了他和他弟弟的命，如果Rafe真的想起来一切，或者只是从别人口中再次听到他们三个人之间的纠葛过往，Nathan目前的平静生活很有可能会被再次打破，而这时Sam最不愿看到的结果；但与此同时，在Nadine出去做她的事情而Rafe把自己紧紧关在卧室门后的那些独处时刻，Sam却几乎难以抑制从内心深处喷涌而出的沮丧失落，他感觉自己仿佛再次被丢入高墙之间，孤身一人忍受煎熬。是啊，已经过去十六年了，Nathan早就忘记曾经发生过的一切继续他的人生，Rafe没他那么幸运，但现在也压根不记得那些往事了，只有Sam又一次被独自抛在原地动弹不得，紧紧抓着内心最深处的执念不愿放手。

 

有的时候他甚至怀疑这就是上帝对他带着他弟弟从天主教寄宿学校逃走的惩罚，无论他逃得有多远，Sam永远也无法获得内心真正的平静和满足。

 

但这些只是在Sam心底一晃而过的思绪，他很快打起精神回答Rafe的问题：“他是我们的一个专门搞古董交易的熟人，所以全世界很多地方他都能拖上关系。”说这些时Sam小心翼翼地观察Rafe的表情，想从他脸上看出任何熟悉的表情。他知道Rafe和Sully一直看不对眼，而在Avery的宝藏这整件事之后Sam觉得这两个人还是不要再见面为好，如果可以Sam甚至不想让Rafe知道这个世界上还有Sully这个人存在。Sully，Nathan还有Elena——如果Rafe过几天真的要问Sam过去究竟发生了什么，Sam会尽自己最大的可能把这三个人从他的故事里省略掉。

 

好在Rafe看起来似乎只是随口一问，对Sully是怎样的人根本不感兴趣，眼睛也一直没有从电视上撤下来。Nadine也瞥了他一眼，然后绕过沙发走到咖啡桌旁边，低头看向Sam手里正在摆弄的假护照。

 

“你还需要多少时间？”

 

“很快就好了，”Sam说，“只要把芯片这部分弄好，再给他拍张照片应该就没问题了。对了，相机你带回来了吗？”

 

Nadine点了点头，从单肩包里掏出Sam拜托她出门买的拍立得式相机放在旁边的咖啡桌上。“那么我们明天一早就走，越快越好。”

 

“怎么了，海岸线的人还在追着我们不放？”Sam有点紧张。

 

“不，据我所知留在这里的人已经和去印度那批人联系上了，在得知那边出事的消息之后全都撤走了。”Nadine平静的语气后面带着一丝难以察觉的洋洋得意，而想起他们几天前在印度的壮举，Sam也笑起来。

 

“我知道了，你想Chloe了。”他用格外调侃的语气回答，脖子上立刻就被不轻不重地拍了一下。

 

“闭嘴，Drake。”如果Nadine的皮肤颜色没那么深，Sam大概能看到她脸颊上浮现的红晕，“她是我的搭档，我还要回去找她那我那份报酬。”

 

“印度文化部的报酬？而且别忘了，报酬还有我的一份。”

 

“不，你没有。”Nadine朝Rafe的方向挑了挑眉毛，“我帮你把他从海岸线的手里抢出来已经抵销你的报酬了。”

 

Sam想和她争论几句，但心里却不得不承认她说得很对。如果没有Nadine他无论如何都没办法一个人把Rafe带出来，而Rafe——

 

他已经害得Sam丢掉价值四亿的海盗金币了，再多加上几个卢比也没什么大不了的。

 

“我去休息了。”见Sam没有回嘴，Nadine心满意足地直起身，“别忘了订机票。”说完她径直走向属于她的那间卧室。他们原本订的是双人套间，在Rafe霸占掉其中一间之后Sam就屈尊躺在沙发上过夜了，虽然因为长度不够有点难受，但天知道Sam这辈子都在多么不舒服的地方睡过觉。

 

Nadine的卧室门关上之后客厅里又只剩下Sam和Rafe两个人，而且直到Sam搞完护照的芯片抬起头来的时候，他才发现Rafe不知什么时候已经关掉了电视，正坐在沙发另一端径直看过来。他那副面无表情的冷漠样子几乎让Sam打了个寒颤。

 

“怎么了？”他忍不住问道，“出什么事了？”

 

Rafe仍然死死盯着他看，过了好一会才慢吞吞回答：“我总觉得这不是我第一次观看制作假护照。”

 

他的回答让Sam吃了一惊，因为Sam无论如何也没想到Rafe是因为这个才看过来，但他很快想起来Rafe为什么会这么说。

 

“你之前的确见过。”他重重向后靠在沙发上，从胸膛里吐出一声怀念的叹息，“天呐，那是什么时候了？将近十七年之前了。当时你非要和我一起去巴拿马那个监狱，但你又不想用自己的证件——我也不记得为什么了，大概和你爸爸有关系——于是我就给你做了一个假护照。”说到Sam的嘴唇轻轻颤动了一下，虽然他自己也分辨不清那是不是一声轻笑：“过了太久，连我自己都忘了这件事了。”

 

Rafe继续保持面无表情看向Sam。“我去过巴拿马的监狱？”他的声音里又一次带着一丝陌生的好奇，却比询问Sully时要明显得多。Sam不觉得自己在这件事上需要隐瞒任何事情，于是他点点头。

 

“对啊，你在里面待了一个星期呢，而且最后还完好无损地回来了。”

 

说完这句话之后他有点怕Rafe继续问他为什么要去巴拿马的监狱，因为这个故事讲起来可真的有点长了，Sam甚至不知道一晚上的时间够不够。但紧接着他就发现Rafe似乎根本不在乎自己在监狱里待过一周，而是问起了另外一件事。

 

“所以我们十七年前就认识了？”他浅色的眼睛在客厅柔和的顶灯映照下熠熠生辉，哪怕脸上没有多余的表情，但Sam却能感觉得到他对这件事有多好奇，多想知道一个确切的答案。不知为何，在这一刻Rafe看起来几乎和十七年前那个年轻人毫无二致，十七年的时光似乎没能带走或改变任何东西。

 

Sam的声音不知不觉也变得柔和起来，就像他们第一次在那家街角的小咖啡馆见面时那样。“对啊，”他轻声回答，“我们已经认识十七年了。你那个时候才二十岁刚出头，甚至还没到法定饮酒的年龄，可是对世界又是那样好奇，什么都想自己亲自去看看去试试，别人说什么都没用。”

 

他们隔着一个沙发的距离彼此对视，Sam在这几天里第一次敢这样看向Rafe的脸庞和眼睛。褪去回忆的光晕之后他看起来的确有三十八岁的年纪了，十七年的时光毕竟还是留下了一些东西， 那双浅色眼睛旁边的鱼尾纹虽然没有Sam自己那么深，却也清晰得令人无法忽视。在这一瞬间Sam突然为他们之间太过轻易就流逝的时光而心痛不已，他多希望他们能够回到十七年前，回到一切都还未来得及发生的时候，于是他就能有机会拒绝曾经那个兴致勃勃想要找到宝藏证明自己的大男孩，告诉他这世界上还有太多太多他能做的事，把接下来的十七年都浪费在消失了四百多年的宝藏上面真的太不值得。

 

究竟什么才是真正的值得？他又想起两天前和Nadine在同样位置的那场对话。他和Rafe之间已经悄无声息溜走了整整十七年——本该可以完全避免的十七年。如果当时Rafe没有和他们一起去监狱，如果Rafe没有捅那个狱警，如果Sam能够动作再快一点，如果事后Nathan能够再多打听几次监狱里的情况，如果Rafe没有一直对Avery的宝藏执迷不悟——

 

Sam甚至能够想象到那样的世界会如何继续发展。他们带着那枚空荡荡的十字架从巴拿马的监狱里一起逃出来，继续花了几个月甚至几年的功夫试图在圣迪斯马斯大教堂寻找和宝藏有关的线索却毫无收获。Rafe最终对寻宝彻底丢掉了兴趣，回归家族企业，顺着自己父辈的足迹成为同样富得流油的有钱人；Sam和Nathan仍然从事着他们最拿手的职业，肩并肩穿梭在秘境腹地，寻找到一个又一个埋藏在历史中的传说。

 

这难道不是Sam最想要的结局吗？他和Nathan成为口耳相传的冒险家，而Rafe过着平淡富有的生活，一切都是那么完美。

 

可是，什么才是真正的值得？

 

Rafe仍然在盯着他看，甚至连眼睛都没有多眨几下，可是Sam却不敢再继续深想这个问题了。他猛地甩了甩头，拿着Nadine放在咖啡桌上的相机朝Rafe的方向走过去。

 

“我得给你拍张照才能继续做护照。”他哑着嗓子说，然后做了个手势示意对方坐直身体。沙发后面是雪白的墙体，恰好为拍护照照片派上了用场。他把相机举在面前，通过镜头看向那个仍然抿着嘴角面无表情的男人，甚至不敢要求对方笑一笑。

 

好吧，护照照片并不需要多好看就是了。他边这样想边用略微颤抖的手指连续按下快门，等第一张照片缓缓打印出来之后又立刻拍了第二张。第一张有点手抖——他心虚地这样解释道。Rafe只是缓缓点了点头，在他拍完照片后很快回到了自己的房间休息去了，甚至没等Sam告诉他明天早上几点起来赶飞机。

 

就这样客厅里只剩下Sam一个人，咖啡桌上仍然因为制作护照需要的各种装备而凌乱不堪，刚刚打印出来的照片正面向上摊在桌子一角，Sam把两张都拿起来看了一眼，挑了张更清楚一点的和还没做完的护照放在了一起。他倒是没说谎，刚才拍第一张的时候手的确有点抖，虽然并不影响清晰度，但是——

 

他凝视着只有掌心那么大的相纸上那个同样笔直看过来的小小Rafe，轻轻叹了口气，然后把相片小心翼翼地塞进了短袖衬衣的口袋里。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上九点钟Sam、Rafe和Nadine一起抵达机场。昨天晚上Sam给自己和Rafe订了航班，虽然没问过Nadine坐那一班，但从时间上来看也只有这一班最合适。三个人都先从塔那那利佛飞到迪拜，而从那里再分头行动，Nadine自然是转机去新德里，而Sam——

 

“你准备带他回美国？”Nadine瞥了一眼Sam手里刚打印好的登机牌，上面印着TNR-RSW，从塔那那利佛伊瓦托国际机场到弗罗里达西南国际机场，“而且，弗罗里达？”

 

“Victor在那里有个小办事处，我去印度前就一直在那边给他帮忙赚点外快。”Sam用手背捂住嘴，打了个哈欠，被墨镜遮挡住的双眼周围一片浓重的黑眼圈。他昨天晚上为了做护照一直熬夜到凌晨三点多，又简单收拾了一下这几天陆陆续续买来的东西，直到四点钟才睡下，不到七点就被起床吃早饭的Nadine吵醒了。

 

“所以你不准备去新奥尔良？”Nadine很显然调查过他和Nathan的事情，知道Nathan和Elena这几年住在什么地方。虽然他们两个站在离Rafe轮椅有几步路的地方，但机场的嘈噪声完全淹没了他们的谈话，而且Rafe绝对不会知道新奥尔良是什么地方，但Sam还是谨慎地朝着Rafe的方向扫 了一眼，看到对方百无聊赖地盯着旁边来来往往的旅客就放下了心。

 

“我觉得目前最好别让他们知道对方还存在于这个世界上。”他摸着下巴苦笑了一声，“我想象不到如果Nathan知道Rafe还活着会有什么反应。”

 

“如果有那么一天的话，我倒真想看看热闹。”Nadine调侃了一句，然后看了一眼手机屏幕，“我们得赶紧过海关了，离登机还有不到三十分钟。”Sam对此自然没有异议，和她一起走到Rafe的轮椅旁边。在Sam推着他前进的时候Rafe发出了一声不满的轻哼，但Sam就当没听见，而Rafe估计也不愿在机场这么多人面前惹出什么事，之后也没再说什么。对于他们这种经常在外面跑的人来说过机场安检几乎是家常便饭，Rafe用Sam昨天晚上熬夜做的护照成功过了海关，半个小时后三个人已经上了飞机。因为是前一天晚上临时订机票，Sam不得不花了近乎于头等舱的价格才买下经济舱的两个靠后的位置，而且这基本上已经花掉了他这半年攒下来的所有积蓄。

 

多亏了残疾人可以提前登机的特权，Sam带着Rafe头一个登上飞机的时候整个经济舱空无一人。他们买的是廉价航空，经济舱的座椅走廊宽度不足以让轮椅顺利通过，当空乘小姐一脸抱歉地看着他们时Sam还没明白过来这究竟是怎么一回事，Rafe却已经扭头看向Sam，然后朝他伸出右手。

 

“帮我一把。”他声音平淡，但Sam一听就知道Rafe的自尊心又开始作怪了。无论有记忆与否，Rafe身上有很多异常鲜明的特点从来都没有变过。如果这不是在大庭广众之下，现在Sam恐怕已经被铺天盖地的怒火所席卷，所以他赶紧握住Rafe递过来的手，帮他从轮椅上站起身。空乘小姐将Rafe的轮椅带去行李托运舱，而Rafe在Sam的帮助下有些艰难地朝着他们的位置走过去，他的右手被Sam握住，左手紧紧扶着Sam的肩膀，两个人一前一后侧着身体缓慢前行，每走过四五排Sam就会主动停下来喘口气，而Rafe显然身体也有些吃不消，并没对Sam的自作主张发表意见。

 

他们花了将近三分钟的时间才从登机口走到后排座位，而且因为购买的时间太过仓促，两个位置之间还隔了一排。Sam先帮Rafe坐进靠窗的位置，然后对他安抚地点了点头。“别担心，”他把自己的声音尽量放低，“等一会其他人上来了我会和你旁边的人换个位置的，对方肯定不会不答应。”

 

“我无所谓。”Rafe的声音里透着难以忽视的疲惫，眼睛下面也有一圈显眼的青色，“让空乘给我几片阿司匹林，等我睡着之后你愿做什么就做什么，不需要管我。”

 

“你还好吗？”阿司匹林这几个字让Sam突然觉得自己的神经像是被一把小镊子狠狠夹了起来，“你这几天都没有服药，我担心——”

 

“我很好。”Rafe的声音在暴怒的边缘游走，但他深吸一口气压下了那些情绪，“你不用担心我的身体怎么样，我只想赶紧离开这个该死的国家，越快越好。”说完他轻轻哼了一声，闭上眼睛靠在座椅上。Sam站在走廊里盯着他看了好一会才有些挫败地坐在他的身旁，然后用手肘轻轻碰了碰Rafe放在身体一侧的胳膊。

 

“先别睡。”他轻声说，“我还没告诉你我们要去哪里。”

 

“我以为机票上写得很清楚了。”Rafe猛地睁开眼睛有些烦躁地看向他，“我也许失忆了，但我知道佛罗里达是什么地方。”

 

“你不……不问问我为什么我要带你去佛罗里达？”Sam有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，而Rafe用浅色的眼睛凝视了他片刻，鼻子里又喷出一声轻哼。

 

“我觉得我有必要和你把话说清楚。”他把双手在胸前抱起，虽然坐下之后比Sam矮了半个头，但不知为何仍然有种居高临下的感觉，“我失忆了，我不记得你是谁——我甚至不记得自己是谁，我唯一知道的就是我一睁开眼睛就出现在那个该死的医院里，然后我在那里面待了整整七个月的时间，这期间没人来探望过我，但一直有人在阻止我离开那里。所以我根本不在乎你是谁，要把我带去哪里，或者我们是不是像你所说曾经试图干掉彼此，我不在乎。我唯一在乎的就是你带我离开了那个地方，这就足够了。”

 

这是自从Sam在医院见到Rafe之后对方对他说过的最长的一段话，所以Sam花了好几秒钟才在大脑里处理完毕这段话里包含的全部信息，但当他张开嘴试图回应的时候，他能想到的只有一个问题：“你真的不在乎我们曾经试图干掉彼此？”

 

Rafe又哼了一声，但听起来和嗤笑已经很接近了。“我现在的的确确不在乎。如果你想继续干掉我，那么在过去几天里你完全有充足的时间和机会，但你没有，所以我猜接下来你会这么做的概率很低。”在Sam有些惊讶的目光中他的嘴角抽动了一下，几乎微笑着加上一句：“当然，除非你是个深藏不露的变态杀手，准备把我带回你的巢穴再杀掉我。”

 

“我向上帝保证我绝对不是。”Sam的语气要多诚恳有多诚恳，而Rafe又扯了扯嘴角，这次脸上露出的毫无疑问是个笑容，虽然在他的脸上转瞬即逝，但却是在很长一段时间里Sam第一次见到他笑起来的样子。在这一瞬间Sam只觉得自己的心跳飞速攀升，仿佛他正悬空游荡于山峰之间，唯一令他免于因重力而坠落的只有紧紧握在手里的绳索。虽然他一不留神就会粉身碎骨万劫不复，但他却觉得那是他一生之中不可多得的自由与快乐。

 

他就这样微张着嘴凝视着Rafe的脸庞，有太多想说的话，喉咙里却连半个字都挤不出来。Rafe似乎也意识到Sam的不对劲，收起脸上的表情恢复了曾经的冷淡，他们就这样直视彼此，直到从机舱前方传来其他乘客登机的嘈杂声。

 

***

 

正如Rafe所言，他在从塔那那利佛到迪拜的一路上一直在昏睡，甚至连中间一顿飞机餐都没有吃，虽然Sam觉得四片阿司匹林绝对不会有这样的功效。Sam知道自从离开医院之后Rafe一直都很疲惫，哪怕他前两天基本上全都待在卧室里躺着休息，他的身体状况绝对没有自称的那么好。但Sam实在太了解Rafe了，他的自尊心大概是整个地球上最坚硬的物质，再配上百分之二百的倔强，只要Rafe下定决定做一件事就绝对不会回头。但是在飞机上Sam什么都做不了，他只能强撑着困意随手打开电影，时不时朝Rafe的方向瞥一眼看看他是否还好。

 

中途转机的时候又是一场灾难，等他们两个全航班最后才出机舱时Nadine已经不见了踪影，因为她搭乘前往新德里的航班只留给她半个小时的转机时间。Sam倒也没在意她不辞而别，但等坐上回美国的转机后才发现Nadine给他手机发了一条告别短信。

 

_如果事情不受控制，别不好意思来找我。N_

 

Sam看着这条句子简单但语气带着无限调侃的短信，忍不住扯了扯嘴角。他觉得自己现在仍然和Nadine算不上朋友，但他非常期待未来能够再次和她一起合作。

 

收到这条短信的时候他们已经坐在了从迪拜飞往佛罗里达的航班上，Rafe虽然刚才睡了不少时间但看起来仍然脸色苍白，眼睛下面的阴影比出发之前还要重。这样长时间乘飞机哪怕对身体健康的人来说都是不小的折磨，更别提Rafe的身体状况说不定比他自己宣称的还要糟糕很多。当高挑漂亮的空乘从他们身边经过时Rafe又要了几片阿司匹林，而Sam担忧地看着他。

 

“Rafe，”他皱着眉头轻声说，“如果你感觉不舒服，一定要立刻告诉我，这不是闹着玩的。”

 

“我很好。”他得到的却仍是一成不变的回答，虽然Rafe的眉头也不自觉紧紧皱在一起，突出的颧骨在他的脸颊上投下浓重的阴影，“而且现在说什么都没用，我只想赶快到目的地。”说完之后他立刻转头朝向舷窗，闭上眼睛似乎又准备睡觉了。Sam在心里叹了口气但却没有继续坚持。他低头盯着他们因为经济舱过于狭小的座椅空间而不得不紧紧靠在一起的腿，以及Rafe搭在左边大腿上的手，自己的手指抽动了一下却没做任何动作，而是帮对方拽了一下搭在身上的毯子。

 

做完这一切之后他戴上耳机继续看刚才那部随便找的电影，眼睛却一直没有离开Rafe松松平放在大腿上的左手。他们其实从来都不是这样的关系，Sam盯着Rafe同样苍白黯淡的指甲不由自主地想，哪怕在他们最亲近的那一年半的时间里Sam也从来没和Rafe做过这些事情。他们的确是床伴，但仅此而已，在卧室之外他们只不过是一对为了同样目标而不断奋斗的工作搭档。能够瞒住Nadine这么久其实不只因为他们的保密工作做得好，更因为他们根本没给其他人任何怀疑的理由。

 

Sam抬起眼睛看向Rafe朝向另一侧的脸，从这个角度他只能看到因为没有打理而遍布脸颊与下巴的深色胡茬，而这一片暗青色的阴影只让Rafe的脸看起来更加瘦削了。他想起他们之间关系真正开始的那个夜晚，苏格兰高地深秋的晚上冷得几乎能把人的耳朵冻下来，他和Rafe在圣迪斯马斯大教堂周围转了整整一圈却毫无收获，两个人的心情都差到了极点。回到Rafe在周边一带购买的豪宅后两个人喝了一点酒，Sam没醉却也微醺，所以在同样醉醺醺的Rafe突然坐到他大腿上的那一刹那反应慢了几拍，没能第一时间推开他。

 

他从来没有过同性的恋人。无论时年少时期的胡闹还是监狱里不得不苟且偷生的自保，他宁愿被揍进禁闭室也从来没和任何一位同性有过肌肤相贴的亲密举动，但当Rafe凑过来咬住他的嘴唇的时候Sam却没有感到任何厌烦。正相反，他甚至感到一种莫名的荣幸，仿佛他那颗在监狱里干渴枯萎的心随着Rafe的动作逐渐膨胀充血，重新变得鲜活起来。他知道自己现在是一副什么鬼样子，所以他根本不敢相信像Rafe这样的人竟然会对自己抱着这样的念头。

 

那天晚上他们在Rafe的书房折腾到大半夜，把那瓶极其昂贵的苏格兰威士忌洒了整整一桌子，第二天不得不把所有的研究资料的文件重新打印整理一遍。但Rafe从来都没对这件事说过什么，他没解释过自己为什么会这样做，也没要求Sam对此发表任何言论。最开始Sam只把那晚归于情绪失控，两个人都需要发泄一下寻找宝藏的压力，但那之后又有了第二次，第三次，第四次……Rafe仍然什么都没说过，他只需要用和那天晚上醉酒之后一模一样的炙热眼神看过来，Sam就会在半个小时后偷偷溜到他的卧室或者书房。

 

也许他们所做的不过只是发泄情绪，在过去半年里Sam偶尔想起Rafe的时候心里会冒出这样带着点苦涩的想法。他们之间没有交谈，没有示爱，更没有承诺，Sam知道Rafe其实本可以去找这个世界上任何一个人，他也有这个资本，会和Sam上床不过恰好因为他们离得最近最方便而已，但Sam却仍然因此心存感激。他知道自己也许有点感情投射了，但不是每个人都尝过在监狱里待了整整十三年是什么滋味，在那十三年里他从未拥有过一次表达善意和温暖的碰触，所以Rafe的接近就像是漫长隧道尽头的光，照在他的身上宛若洗礼新生。Rafe不仅仅把他从监狱里带了出来，他从任何一种意义上都为Sam带来了救赎。所以无论那之后发生了什么事情，Sam永远都对Rafe带着些许愧疚与感激。

 

Sam垂下眼睛，再次看向Rafe皮肤苍白的手，自己同样搭在大腿上的手指又轻微抽动了一下。他也许不像Nathan那样拥有一段稳定的感情，唯一的参考对象也只是那些已经在记忆中模糊不清的年少初恋，但他无比清醒地知道自己不会仅仅因为愧疚与感激就想要在这一刻握住Rafe的手。

 

究竟是什么变了？什么时候变的？或者说……

 

他想到十七年前自己唯一一次握住Rafe手，略微低头凝视着那个站在阳光下笑得一脸得意的大男孩。Samuel Drake，他听到对方用优雅圆润的口音叫出自己的名字，久仰大名，今天终于见到你了。他感到握住自己的那只手温暖干燥，保养得体，但在手心里却微微沁着汗，仿佛泄露了主人此时此刻真实的心情。

 

在十七年之后有些东西也许已经有了天壤之别，但Sam清楚地知道仍然有些东西从未变过。他也许因为过去太长时间而忘记了，或者因为各种各样的原因强迫自己抛之脑后，但他却不能否认它们一直顽固地深藏于自己内心最深处，哪怕历经岁月沧桑却一直没有变过，并且随着世事变迁愈发清晰可见。

 

他取下耳机，Rafe的脸仍然朝向另一侧，Sam只能听到他熟睡之后沉重均匀的呼吸声。他盯着Rafe的小半张侧脸看了好一会，然后抬起自己的右手，朝Rafe左手的方向挪动了几英寸，直到他蜷起来的小拇指和无名指触到Rafe的手背。他感觉Rafe似乎因为这突如其来的碰触颤抖了一下，呼吸也暂停了片刻，但很快就继续睡了过去，可这如此细微的反应却彻底打消了Sam继续下去的念头。他把手飞快地撤回来抱在胸前，眼睛紧紧盯着屏幕上已经完全无法理解的电影剧情，过了好久才把挑得飞快的心脏平复下来。

 

这不公平，他握紧拳头对自己说。Rafe已经什么都不记得了，无论是十七年前的初遇还是之后在苏格兰的那段时间对他来说都已经不存在了，现在的Sam对他来说只是一个相处几天的陌生人。如果有陌生人对自己做出这种事情……Sam打了个寒颤，他不想再在Rafe的眼睛里看到在Avery的船上对峙那一刻时冰冷而仇恨的眼神。

 

平安回到美国，假肢，让Rafe恢复健康和记忆，告诉他父亲的遗嘱——这才是Sam在接下来的九个月时间里要做的事情。Rafe的烦心事已经够多了，Sam不愿成为其中之一。至于他想要的——

 

不，他什么都不想要。Sam凝视着自己攥成拳的手背上因为常年辛劳工作而留下的疤痕以及干枯的皮肤。他已经找到Avery的宝藏了，在这个世界上再无心愿所求了，他唯一能做的就是帮助Rafe重回自己的人生。等Rafe重获记忆并顺利拿到遗产，他就继续去找那些被埋藏在历史深处的宝藏，也许和Nadine还有Chloe组队，也许孤身一人，直到他老得再也爬不动悬崖或者没能跳过裂隙，把骨灰永远留在不知名的地方。但也许这就是Sam Drake的一生，生于微末死于绝境，无人知晓更无人惦念。

 

他已经没有任何想要的东西了。

 

***

 

Sully的办公室坐落于迈阿密的小哈瓦那区，一个在各种意义上都极具中美洲风情的地方。Sully五六年前在这里买了一间两层高的复式小公寓，下面用作办公，上面则是卧室。等Sam六个月前回到美国帮他打理这边的买卖之后Sully就把这个公寓借给了他住，自己还是满世界跑来跑去，前天Sam找他帮忙的时候他还在牙买加盯着一批货。Sam心里暗自侥幸Sully这个时候并不在美国，因为他也没准备让Sully知道Rafe还活着这件事，之前打电话的时候也只是含糊表示需要办假护照，因为他实在不愿去想以Sully的脾气他会对Rafe做出什么事情来。

 

当他们从机场辗转回到迈阿密的时候已经接近晚上九点钟，纵使夏天日落很晚天色却已经很暗了。载着两个人的出租车缓缓停靠在Sully的公寓门前，Sam先下车把放在后备箱的折叠轮椅拿出来安装好，然后才帮Rafe下车。他们两个在路边一坐一站等着出租车先行离开，在昏暗路灯的映照下Rafe的表情有些模糊，但他一直在抬头打量着眼前的建筑。

 

“不是我的房子，是我朋友的——之前说过的那个Victor，我之前在他手下干活，他不怎么回这里住所以就租借给我了。”知道Rafe不愿意让他帮忙，于是Sam边说边率先走向公寓的正门，让Rafe自己一个人转着轮椅过来。他当然不可能带着公寓钥匙去印度，但Sully在他接受这套公寓的时候就告诉他门口那盆塑料假花的花盆里藏着备用钥匙，Sam弯腰摸了一下发现果然在那里，于是拿出来开了门。

 

他在印度林林总总待了两周的时间，又加上去马达加斯加的这几天，所以公寓里已经有快二十天没人住过了，因为夏季的高温室内的空气已经有些腐败，Sam开着门在外面站了两分钟才伸手示意Rafe和他一起进来。公寓虽然有两层但并不大，一层被划分成办公室还有一个带厨房的小客厅，而二楼是卧室和书房，一个人住绰绰有余但两个人就稍微有点挤了。Sam站在客厅里环视着公寓一层，又看了看Rafe的轮椅，皱起眉头。

 

“我这里只有一间卧室，而且还在二楼。”他有点沮丧地叹了口气，“我虽然很乐意帮你上下楼梯，但是——”

 

“我不乐意。”Rafe回答得很干脆，自己转着轮椅到了办公室旁边，推开门朝里面看了几眼才继续说了下去，“你去楼上睡，在假肢到手之前的这几天我可以睡在沙发上。”

 

“那之后你准备睡哪里？”Sam边打量沙发边问他，在看到沙发旁边的地板上那个走之前忘记丢掉的啤酒罐时有点脸红。好吧，他真的不是世界上最爱干净的单身汉，一周打扫一次公寓已经是他的极限了。

 

“如果你想的话，我可以出去住——”Rafe只说了半句话就停下来了，很显然意识到了什么，有点尴尬地清了清嗓子，“如果你能借我点钱的话。”这绝对是Rafe Adler这辈子头一次朝别人借钱，Sam突然很庆幸他现在已经失忆了。

 

“说实话，我的银行存款也不怎么多了。”Sam也有些尴尬地摸了摸下巴，“这几个月的吃喝大概没问题，但旅店可能住不起。”而且说实话他也绝对没法让目前这个状况的Rafe一个人出去住。“这样好了，”他很快有了个点子，“你这几天现在沙发上凑活一下，等假肢来了就去楼上睡，我去买个充气床垫，Victor的办公室里其实有一块不小的空地足够放床垫。”

 

虽然Sully知道他睡在自己的办公室大概会用猎枪给他一发子弹，但这个提议好歹解决了眼前的难题，而且Rafe看起来毫无异议。天色已晚，无论有没有时差Sam都觉得自己如果再硬撑下去绝对会一头栽倒在地上，于是他赶紧忙活着帮Rafe把客厅的沙发整理成能过夜的样子。

 

“办公室后面那扇门里有个小浴室，里面洗漱用品都有你可以先用着，有什么其他需要的明天我去买。”Sam指了指办公室的方向，“你先去洗漱，我帮你拿衣服。”说完也不能Rafe回答就匆匆跑到二楼。因为之前在这里住了三个多月的时间，天气又一直炎热，所以Sam陆陆续续买了不少宽松的T恤和短裤。他从橱子最里面找了一套之前洗过的出来，然后抱着自己的备用枕头和毯子回到客厅。等他下来的时候Rafe已经没了踪影，而从办公室敞开的门里隐约传出淋浴的声音。Sam松了口气，先去了浴室外面把换洗的衣服挂在了门把手上——他真的不好意思冲进去，哪怕他知道淋浴间有浴帘——然后回到客厅替Rafe铺床。他要感谢Sully是个从不委屈自己的人，哪怕只是临时歇脚的公寓也买了一张极为宽敞舒适的沙发床，比塔那那利佛旅店的那张要舒服多了，其实根本用不着买什么充气床垫。Sam把沙发前面那张咖啡桌拖远了一点，给Rafe的轮椅留出足够行动的空间，然后用手把他二十多天前落在沙发上的食物残渣全都扫到了地上。如果他能预知到Rafe会在二十天后来这里住，Sam绝对会在出发去印度前来个彻底大扫除，但他的人生就是这么跌宕起伏，他只不过去印度赚笔外快，没想到最后却带回来了一个所有人眼中已经身亡半年的人。

 

他清理干净沙发，铺平毯子，把枕头拍软，站在沙发旁边环绕一圈后又跑去厨房给Rafe接了一杯水。水流声掩盖了屋子里的其他声响，所以当他举着玻璃杯回头时Rafe已经重新出现在客厅，挑着眉毛看向Sam刚刚铺好的沙发。他的头发湿漉漉的很显然没吹过，有几缕垂下来落在额头上，身上穿着那件Sam帮他找出来的古巴风情T恤。Sam本来就比Rafe体型要高大不少，Rafe因为重伤又流失了很多肌肉，现在穿着Sam的T恤看起来愈发空旷，同样纤瘦的腿从篮球短裤的裤腿里伸出来落在轮椅的踏板上，而Sam尽量让自己的目光从他空荡荡的右膝上撤开。

 

“感觉怎么样？”他努力扬起笑脸朝沙发的方向走过去，把水杯放在咖啡桌上，“Victor的沙发非常舒服，不比楼上那张床差多少。”Rafe听了他的话不置可否，转着轮椅来到沙发前，用胳膊撑起自己坐在了沙发上。Sam看着他T恤之下的胳膊因为这个动作而青筋暴起，把差点脱口而出的一声叹气憋了回去。

 

“挺舒服的。”在沙发上坐下之后Rafe才按了按坐垫，朝Sam点点头，“你去休息吧，我准备睡了。”说完他径直在沙发上躺下，全然不顾室内空气有多闷热，把Sam拿下来的毯子一直拽到胸口，然后闭上眼睛。Sam没想到他这么干脆利落地就准备睡了，在原地尴尬地站了一会才点点头。

 

“晚安。”

 

他从喉咙深处挤出这句话，然后头也不回逃到了楼上的卧室，然后长舒一口气。他知道和失忆的Rafe相处不会那么容易，在马达加斯加的时候他们之间还有Nadine来调节气氛，而乘飞机的一路上疲惫与奔波占据了最主要的情绪，可是现在，在这间小小的公寓里只剩下他们两个人，Sam却觉得自己从来没像刚才那样手足无措过。自己究竟该怎样应对现在这个Rafe——他有些烦闷地叹了口气，走到床头柜旁边拿出之前留下的半包烟以及打火机，然后推开门站在阳台上。

 

这间公寓位于二层卧室的小阳台是Sam最喜欢的地方，阳台正对着一处古巴人聚集的街道，经常直到深夜仍有顾客来来往往，站在阳台上隐约能听到酒吧里传出来的欢快乐声。在那些失眠的深夜里Sam总喜欢站在阳台上一支又一支地抽烟，直到最后一位客人从酒吧里心满意足地归去，最终陪伴他的只有迈阿密夜晚湿润温暖的风。他从烟盒里抖出一支有点受潮的烟，背着风点燃后狠狠地吸了一大口，在尼古丁涌入肺部的瞬间满足地哼出声。这是自从在印度那处断桥的山头上被Nadine打掉烟之后Sam第一次有机会抽烟，那之后他们很快就启程前往塔那那利佛，而见到Rafe之后Sam更是一直控制着自己不去想和尼古丁有关的任何东西。

 

Rafe其实一直都很讨厌他抽烟——Sam叼着烟的嘴唇在想到这个的时候轻轻抽动了一下，扯出半个笑容。他还记得Rafe甚至有天在吃早饭的时候屈尊为他念了半篇报纸上关于肺癌与吸烟习惯的最新研究报告，而且在Sam从来都不被允许在室内抽烟，无论Rafe在不在他的身边。在有次偶然看到Rafe的父亲叼着雪茄的照片之后Sam大概有点明白为什么他会这么讨厌烟味，所以那之后Sam一直很自觉不在靠近Rafe的任何地方抽烟。

 

但直到今天，直到他站在这所公寓的小阳台上注视着手里的烟卷末端发出星星点点暗红色的光，他才意识到自己其实根本不用在意这个。Sam是Rafe在Avery这件事上唯一的顾问，Rafe不可能因为一点烟味就把Sam扫地出门，而且以Rafe的自尊心他绝对不会在烟味或者来自过去的阴影面前显露出一丝半点的软弱。哪怕Sam完全无视他的命令在那幢苏格兰豪宅里抽完一整箱雪茄，Rafe唯一能做的也只不过是用想要把他谋杀并碎尸一般的眼神盯着他看而已。但那一年半的时间里他却从来没有这么想过，他甚至根本没考虑过让Rafe为了自己的烟瘾稍微迁就那么一丁点。

 

Sam苦笑一声，用力吸了几口手里的廉价香烟，然后把烟蒂丢在地上用鞋跟碾过。尼古丁开始在他的大脑里产生愉悦的作用，可同时他的大脑也在分泌各种各样他叫不上名字的物质，告诉他真的该休息了。Sam站在阳台上短暂地考虑了一下究竟要不要洗个澡，因为他很怕自己因为太过疲惫而淹死在淋浴间里，但闻着自己身上因为长途旅行而散发出的汗味，他最终还是钻到淋浴头下面简单地冲了几分钟，然后也带着湿淋淋的头发一头栽倒在床垫上。

 

他花了大概五秒钟的时间就彻底睡着了。如果不是在飞机上根本没吃多少东西，Sam大概能一口气睡到第二天的晚上，但很不幸的是他在仅仅五个小时后就因为腹痛难忍而醒了过来，睁开眼睛的时候发现这五个小时甚至连姿势都没变过。他看了一眼被自己扔在床头柜上的手机——凌晨三点四十分——然后花了一分多钟的时间才从床上头重脚轻地站起身。之前洗完澡之后他只随手穿了一条短裤，现在也没心情穿上衣，就这样推开门踩着楼梯下到客厅。

 

因为睡眠不足引起的头晕脑胀，他几乎闭着眼睛凭记忆走到厨房，接了半杯水抚慰着自己因为高温而干渴的喉咙。然而这半杯冷水终于唤醒了他的记忆，Sam在记起这间公寓里还有另一个人的瞬间浑身上下的肌肉都僵硬了，背对着客厅站了好长时间才小心翼翼地转过身看向沙发的方向。他上楼之前把顶灯关掉了，只留下客厅一角的那盏壁灯，所以在这样昏暗的光源下Sam根本看不清Rafe现在情况如何。

 

他不敢轻举妄动，生怕打扰对方的休息，可又不知怎么完全不放心就这么离开。饥饿无比的胃已经被他抛之脑后，他屏住呼吸站在厨房的灶台前面，试图通过从沙发那边传来的些许动静来判断Rafe究竟睡得怎么样。他觉得自己在这里站了足足五分钟的时间，可能更久，但他所听到的只有轻柔而规律的呼吸声，Rafe显然睡得很熟，并没有被他大半夜冲下楼而惊醒。

 

Sam再次松了口气，把水杯小心翼翼地放在柜台上之后就转身准备上楼——顺便他也想起去印度之前他连吃了一周外卖，冰箱里空空如也，哪怕现在想找点吃的也根本不可能。他揉着肚子轻手轻脚地往二楼卧室走，但突然之间有个念头让他仿佛过电一般浑身颤抖着停在楼梯中间，右手死死捏住扶手动弹不得。

 

Rafe的呼吸声——他突然意识到刚才自己听到的声音有多不对劲，而且他之前在飞机上的时候也一直忽视了这一点。在那一年半的时间里他有很多次和Rafe同床共枕的机会，哪怕他们并没有一起相拥到天明的习惯，但Sam可以说是全世界最熟悉Rafe熟睡后呼吸声的人。在马达加斯加之前Rafe的呼吸声的确就像他刚才听到的那样规律平稳，在极其疲惫之后甚至会沉重到近乎鼾声，但现在的Rafe已经完全不同了。他的肺功能因为之前的重伤受到了极大影响，哪怕不坐轮椅单独走几步路都会气喘吁吁。Sam太了解肺部受伤的人的呼吸是什么样子的了，在巴拿马的监狱里他曾经和太多肺部被捅伤的狱友躺在医护室里一同过夜。Rafe的呼吸绝对不该是现在这个样子，而应该是短促轻浅，有时候还带着呼吸困难的喘气。

 

Rafe一直都在装睡——Sam感觉颅骨下面有块地方猛地抽痛了一下，几乎让他抓不住楼梯扶手而摔倒在地。无论在飞机上还是在这里，Rafe从来没有真正睡着过，他一直都在骗他。

 

他扶着楼梯另一侧的墙体缓缓坐在台阶上，没让自己发出半点声音，再次屏住呼吸倾听着楼下客厅里的动静。均匀的呼吸声仍然在持续，但过了三分多钟后他听到Rafe沉重地叹了口气，然后下面传来毯子与衣料摩擦的窸窣声。他能想象到Rafe在以为自己又一次瞒天过海后从沙发上坐起来，继续盯着昏暗的天花板。他抱着自己的膝盖，坐在台阶上不知道接下来自己该做些什么。他想要冲下去质问Rafe为什么一直都要装睡骗他，他的身体状况究竟怎么样了，但他却觉得自己没资格这样质问对方。Rafe是对自己身体状况最清楚的那个人，况且他唯一所做的事情只是装睡，无论如何Sam也不可能只因为这个就——

 

他堪堪想到这里，楼下的呼吸声就突然变了个样子。Sam目瞪口呆地听着客厅里Rafe的呼吸突然之间变得越来越急促，过了片刻甚至夹杂上几声难以抑制的痛苦呻吟。Sam再也没法就这样坐在台阶上听着Rafe如此痛苦，他猛地站起身几大步就冲下台阶，光脚踏在木质地板上咚咚作响。Rafe很显然也被Sam出其不意的动作吓到了，所以在Sam用拳头砸开墙壁上顶灯开关的时候他甚至没有换个动作，靠在沙发背上满脸诧异看着突然出现在客厅里的Sam，双眼因为光源而紧紧眯在一起。片刻后他的喉咙里发出一声愤怒的嘶吼，立刻抬手挡住脸，但那已经太迟了，Sam已经看到了他脸颊旁边的泪痕。

 

“Rafe，这究竟是怎么回事？”他边喊着边冲到沙发旁边，却在离Rafe只有半步远的时候被对方从手掌后露出来的凶狠眼神钉在原地。Rafe皱紧眉头看了他一眼，脸颊旁边的咬肌又一次抽动起来，看起来甚至比他在医院露出残肢时还要愤怒，仿佛一只狩猎中露出獠牙的猛兽。Sam深吸一口气，知道在这个时候绝对不能再进一步激怒Rafe，于是他举起手向后退了一步。

 

“我只是在关心你。”他尽量放轻声音，“如果你想，你可以告诉我究竟怎么回事。但如果你不想，我这就上楼去睡觉，我们可以等早上再聊这个话题。”

 

说完他又向后退了一步，但Rafe仍然死死盯着他，而他的动作似乎完全没能抚慰对方的情绪。Sam一时间完全无法理解Rafe的反应，但他的视线在试图分析Rafe肢体语言的时候落在了他的双手上——Rafe现在正靠在沙发背上，但他的后背向前紧紧弓起，仿佛一柄蓄势待发的弓，而他的双手牢牢握在右腿靠近膝盖的地方，手背上青筋凸起，并且在微微颤抖。

 

“Rafe？”看着对方痛苦的样子Sam不由自主往前走了一步，Rafe仍然没什么反应，但他眼神里的凶狠似乎因为他的接近稍微淡化了一些，于是Sam又试探着往前走了一步，然后非常缓慢地坐在离Rafe不远处的沙发上。

 

“你还好吗？”他抬起手轻轻落在Rafe的肩头，并且立刻感觉到那里的T恤布料已经被汗水所浸透。他感觉自己仿佛被人朝肚子上狠狠踹了一脚，胃里立刻抽痛起来，而Rafe单薄的肩膀在他的碰触之下也逐渐开始颤抖。

 

过了不知道有多久，就在Sam觉得他的指尖甚至开始变得麻木的时候，他终于听到Rafe深吸一口气。当他开口的时候，他的声音因泪水而沙哑，又因为狠狠咬住牙关而有些含糊不清，但Sam仍然无比清晰地听懂了每个字。

 

“我腿疼。”Rafe浑身颤抖着低声说，“操，我的腿真的要疼死了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你知道幻痛是什么，对吧？”

 

他们面对面坐在客厅的沙发上，Rafe半仰起头靠着沙发背，皱巴巴的毯子堆积在他的腰腹处，但他的左腿以及右边的残肢却毫无保留地露出来，横亘在两人中间。Sam在刚才换动作时下意识将自己的右腿蜷在了身下，不知为何他不想在这个时候把自己的两条腿都展露在Rafe的面前。Rafe发红的眼睛正盯着天花板看，额头上仍然沁着些许冷汗，但他的表情已经比刚才Sam突如其来冲下楼梯打开灯时要缓和多了。

 

“我知道。”对Rafe的提问Sam点了点头，“虽然不是特别了解，但我知道截肢的人很多都会感受到幻痛。”

 

“你四肢的一部分已经不在了，但你的大脑却牢牢记住了那里曾经受到过的伤痛，当神经传导遭到阻碍的时候你就会一次又一次重新经历受伤的痛苦——这是那家医院里的医生告诉我的，如果我没理解错他的法国英语的话。”Rafe的声音仍然稍显嘶哑，但语气却很平静，而Sam意识到这是很长一段时间以来Rafe第一次这样正常地和他面对面坐在一起聊与宝藏和海盗完全无关的话题，只可惜他完全不知道该怎样回答。他不知道究竟该用怎样的态度去对待一个永远失去右腿的男人，抱歉，惋惜，可怜？这些词对于Rafe，或者对任何一名遭受截肢的人来说听起来都像是侮辱。好在Rafe也并不需要Sam回答，他似乎深陷回忆之中，过了好久才轻轻吐出一口气，低下头看向Sam。

 

“医生告诉我说，我在做完所有的手术之后一共昏迷了近二十天，所以当我第一次醒过来的时候我的腿早就已经不见了，甚至连伤口都愈合得差不多了。但那还不是最奇怪的感觉，最奇怪的在于我完全不记得自己为什么会受这样重的伤，甚至根本不记得我受过伤，而在我恢复意识的最初几天里我也完全没发现自己少了一条腿，因为我浑身上下没有一处不在疼的地方。我第一次发现我的右腿膝关节以下不见了还多亏那群蠢货——你们称之为海岸线的那群，有个人闯进病房问了我一堆问题，在给我展示手机上资料的时候坐在了我的右腿上，我当时就痛得尖叫起来，边叫边说你他妈坐在我的腿上了，而那个人——”说到这里他毫无幽默感地扯了扯嘴角，“那个人说你的右腿早就变成土耳其烤肉，二十天前就被扔掉了。”

 

Rafe描述这些的时候仍然很平静，语速甚至都要比他平日里的要放慢了一些，但Sam却感觉仿佛被掐住喉咙动弹不得，而Rafe所讲述的每一个字都像是在自己的喉咙上多加上一根恨意十足的手指。他没法想象——他不愿去想象Rafe在医院的那几个月究竟是怎么过来的，如果可以他真想现在就用手指头堵住耳朵冲出公寓，顺着外面的街道一口气跑到大西洋里。

 

“后来医生给我详细描述了他们都在我身上的哪些部位动了刀子，说实话我挺惊讶自己当时竟然能活下来而且挺过了所有的并发症，但那些都不是最让我痛苦的，之前我受的所有伤都比不过我的腿。”Sam怀疑Rafe已经看出来这些回忆对他来说有多大杀伤力，因为他比刚才突然多了些谈兴，甚至连嘴角的弧度都要上挑几分，双眼熠熠生辉凝视着Sam，而Sam却觉得这一刻对他来说简直糟糕透顶，在他人生最难忍受的痛苦时刻之中绝对能名列前茅，甚至超过他将近十年前被卷入那次巴拿马监狱最大规模的群架结果因为肋骨骨折导致的肺气肿在医疗室躺了将近两个星期。

 

“重症病房最不缺的就是吗啡，所以在我躺在床上恢复其他伤的时候我每天都被止痛药和镇定剂灌满，嗨得像个气象卫星。吗啡能够麻木所有疼痛和感觉，可它唯一中和不掉的就是幻痛，所以在康复的那些日子里我感觉自己的身体已经被锯成了两半，一半身处天堂在上面轻飘飘地飞着，另一半被扔进了地狱里被熊熊烈火炙烤。医生告诉我幻痛会随着截肢的时间而逐渐减轻，可对我来说每天都是一样的，无论我醒着还是睡着了，突然之间我就会感觉到像是一脚踏入了火堆里，我几乎能听到皮肤和肌肉在燃烧时滋滋作响，闻到那股烧焦皮肉的恶臭。可当我挣扎着坐起来想要抱住我正在燃烧的腿，我才会意识到没有任何东西在燃烧，无论我有多痛苦，甚至能够清晰感觉到脚趾头正在一个又一个被烧成焦炭，我右边膝盖下面永远都是空空如也，甚至没有能够让我把火熄灭的地方。这才是最糟糕的，因为幻痛会永远藏在我的脑子里，随时随地跳出来摧毁我的一切，而我却没有任何能够控制它们的办法。”

 

在讲述这些的时候Rafe的眼睛逐渐落在自己空荡荡的右侧膝盖上，而Sam也控制不住自己看向那里带着疤痕组织的滚圆末端。他看到Rafe原本放在胸前的手探了过来，向前倾身握住自己残余的肢体，右手仍然在微微颤抖。

 

“你——”Sam的声音在喉咙深处因汹涌而至的感情碎成齑粉，不得不用力清了清嗓子才能继续开口说下去，“你现在腿很疼吗？”他轻声问道，近乎耳语，而Rafe抬眼看向他轻轻点了点头。

 

“所以，你在我们离开医院的那两天，在飞机上，还有今天晚上……”Sam的手落在自己的大腿上，五根手指紧紧抓住短裤边缘下面的皮肉，仿佛这样就能克制住自己声音里的颤抖，“你的腿一直在疼？”

 

“绝大多数时候都在疼。”Sam最怕Rafe到了这个时候仍然因为自尊心作怪而咬紧牙关不承认，但让他略微感到惊讶的是对方在回答的时候甚至没有多少为难的表情，“我每天大概有三四个小时能够休息——当然在疼痛间歇的时候我仍然能够感受到隐约的钝痛，但那比真正疼起来要好太多。”

 

“上帝啊，Rafe。”Sam重重地吐出一口气，用手捂住脸，过了好一会才再次开口。“你为什么一直忍着不说？甚至……甚至一直让我以为你在休息？”

 

面对Sam的质问，Rafe终于沉默了片刻。“我不想被你们抛下。”他低声说，“我太想离开那家医院了，而你们是这么长时间以来头一个出现在我面前的机会，我必须牢牢把握住。我能看出你……你很关心我的身体状况，所以我害怕你在知道真实情况后会强迫我回医院。”Rafe的声音在回复的过程中也因为嗓音沙哑而停顿了片刻，而Sam长叹一口气，狠狠抹了一把脸之后抬头看向他。

 

“我发誓我不会。”他盯着面前那双满是血丝的浅色眼睛，一字一句地答道，“我发誓不会限制你的人身自由，也不会强迫你做任何不想做的事。我只想照顾你，Rafe，让你的身体和记忆都恢复到足够独立生活，但最终决定权在你的手里。如果你腿疼但不想去医院，我不会逼你去医院，但如果你需要我，我会一直陪在你身边。”

 

这几天里他们似乎对视了很多次，但这是Sam头一次从Rafe的脸上看到超出冷漠与防备的表情。在顶灯的映照下他的瞳孔正在急速扩张，干裂的嘴唇也逐渐扩张成一个满是惊讶的圆形。无论做什么事都胸有成竹的Rafe Adler看起来被Sam的这番自白货真价实得震惊到了，他甚至花了足足十秒钟才意识到自己没合拢嘴。

 

“你——”Rafe猛地合上嘴，表情因介于震惊与尴尬之间而略微扭曲，眉头紧紧蹙在一起，他似乎忘了自己究竟想要说什么，Sam几乎能听到他的大脑在嗡嗡运作，“你说过在半年前我们在试图干掉彼此。”

 

这句话本该是质问，可是从Rafe的嘴里溜出来的时候却听起来有些苍白无力，因为他们在飞机上已经讨论过这个问题了，但当时回答Sam的是仍然假装自己无事发生的Rafe，而不是这个在凌晨四点钟被Sam陡然戳穿真面目，仍然因疼痛而发抖的Rafe，所以Sam觉得现在这个Rafe也应该再得到一次自己的保证。

 

“那是半年前的事。”他耸了耸肩膀但语气很严肃，“而半年的时间能发生很多事。”

 

“像是我失忆了，而你从追杀我的人变成了我的免费护工？”如果Rafe的声音里没有那么多不确定，这句话听起来的确像是个调侃。

 

“先声明，是你追杀的我，而我只是在自卫，但我现在的决定和你是否失忆以及我们当时是不是在试着干掉对方都没关系。你刚才告诉我说海岸线的人在你醒过来之后问了你很多问题还给你看了一些资料，所以我是不是能够认为你其实对之前发生的事情并非一无所知？”

 

Rafe盯着Sam的眼睛，谨慎地点了点头，而Sam呼出一口气。

 

“那我就更没什么好说的了。”他再次垂下眼帘看向Rafe的残肢，尽量让自己听起来没那么愧疚，“我害得你丢掉了一条腿，所以接下来我做的一切都是为了赎罪。我为了那份宝藏做了很多伤天害理的事，其中很大一部分都落在了你的身上。既然你没有死，连受了那么重的伤都能活下来，说明这是上帝给我们的第二次机会，让我为自己之前的所作所为而赎罪，也让你能够好好活下去。所以，没错，现在我是你的免费护工了。”

 

“好吧，听起来像是非常好的借口。”Rafe凝视着Sam过了许久才开口，声音里带着调侃的笑却有一点抖，“所以你做出这一切，把我从医院里救出来，把我带到这里，一路上尽你所能照顾我……都只是为了赎罪？”

 

“是。”Sam在允许自己表现出任何迟疑之前飞快地点了点头。

 

“好吧。”Rafe点点头，又重复了一次，“我接受。反正我现在一无所有，没有记忆更没有钱，没道理放着免费护工不用。”

 

“如果我是你的护工，那么你从现在开始就要如实告诉我你的身体状况，别再装睡也别再说自己一点也不难受。”

 

“我知道我不付你钱，但你至少应该对病人的态度更和蔼一些。”虽然这样说着，但Rafe的脸上露出一个淡淡的笑容，然后他拍了拍自己的腿，朝Sam挑了挑眉毛，“热敷和按摩能够稍微减轻残肢的疼痛，所以，护工先生，现在就开始干活吧。”

 

***

 

第二天下午Sam带Rafe去看了医生，为此他甚至一大早八点钟就给迈阿密各家医院和诊所打电话，靠他这么多年来不断钻研的巧舌如簧终于从一位好心的前台护士那里骗到了一个下午的预约时间，而且这家诊所恰好离他们所住的公寓只有三个街区的距离。到了中午他们在公寓附近那家古巴餐馆吃了顿简单的饭，从Rafe的表情来看他并不怎么喜欢这种混合了意大利、非洲以及加勒比地区风味的饮食，但他们两个在过去将近两天的时间里都没怎么好好吃东西，所以Rafe也并没有抱怨什么。

 

吃过午饭后Sam推着Rafe的轮椅步行来到诊所，他们来的正好，只在等候区等了不到十五分钟之前预约的医生就从自己的问诊室走出来叫Rafe的名字了。Sam犹豫了一下是否一起跟进去，但Rafe回头给了他一个很明确的拒绝的眼神，Sam只好摸了摸鼻子重新坐回了自己的座位上。他完全没概念看这种医生需要多长时间，但很快调味料浓重的午饭就开始让他渴求水分，于是Sam再次起身走到等候区旁边那个专门供病人以及家属使用的自动售货机旁边，从口袋里掏出硬币买了一瓶矿泉水，犹豫了片刻后又买了一瓶。

 

就在第二瓶矿泉水瓶从机器里咣当一声砸落下来的时候，Sam从眼角余光看到有个人影走到了他的身边。他最开始以为那是另一个等着买东西的人，但等他取出水站起身来的时候他发现那个人就笔直地站在自己身边，对上他的目光后立刻露出友善的笑容。

 

“你好，”对方是个五十多岁身材圆润结实的女性，肩膀上挎着一个亮紫色的巨型手提袋。Sam能从她脸上看到很明显的西班牙裔的特征，她似乎想和Sam握手，但看到他一只手拿着一瓶水之后就有点尴尬地放下了，但语气里的热情不变，“我叫Lauren。”

 

“呃，你好。”Sam点点头，完全不知道为什么这位Lauren突然会走过来和他攀谈。他的脑海中短暂晃过例如Rafe的假护照被海关发现了而眼前这位女士是移民署的便衣工作人员之类的念头，但他敢打包票那些人不会有Lauren这样灿烂的笑容。“你有什么事吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

 

“别紧张，我没有恶意，我刚才看到Pohl医生叫你男朋友的名字，所以想来和你打个招呼，因为我丈夫也一直在Pohl医生这里问诊。”

 

Sam拼了命才把那句差点冲口而出的“他不是我男朋友”咽了下去。Rafe **当然** 不会喜欢有人这么称呼他，但如果Sam大费周章和一个陌生人解释他们之间的关系，他恐怕会更愤怒。于是Sam对Lauren的这番话不置可否，只是挑起眉毛看向对方，期待像她这样热情的人能够继续有话找话下去。

 

Lauren果然没辜负Sam的期待，完全不在意Sam的沉默继续热情无比地开口了：“Pohl医生是整个迈阿密最好的医生，他对截肢患者以及推荐假肢方面很有一套，你男朋友能预约上他真的很幸运。”

 

“是啊，”Sam点点头，决定自己还是应该在攀谈里稍微贡献一点话题，“有人凑巧临时取消了预约我们才加了进来，不然他的预约都已经排到两个月后了。”

 

“是，他的口碑非常好，圈子里的人都会推荐他。“Lauren点点头，”不过冒昧问一下，你和你男朋友是第一次来这里吗？我之前没见过你们。”

 

“是啊。”Sam缓慢而刻意地点着头，“我们刚搬来迈阿密。”

 

“如果你不介意的话，我能问一下他伤在哪里吗？”

 

Sam有点犹豫要不要和一个陌生人分享Rafe的伤势，但转念一想一会等Rafe坐着轮椅出来谁都能看到，于是简单地描述了一下：“伤在右腿。”

 

“AKA还是BKA？”

 

“这个你恐怕要给我详细解释一下什么意思。”

 

劳拉有些自豪地微微一笑，仿佛她已经听人说过无数次这句话：“AKA意思就是膝盖以上截肢（Above Knee Amputation），BKA是膝盖以下（Below Knee Amputation）。”

 

“哦，那他是AKA，正好在膝盖上面这里。”

 

“出了什么事？”Lauren问完这句话就立刻捂住嘴，露出很不好意思的表情，“非常抱歉，我不该这么冒昧地问这个，我知道无论出了什么事对你们来说肯定很不好受，你们都还这么年轻。”

 

这还是出狱之后Sam第一次听到别人用年轻这个词来形容他，他克制住自己想要开玩笑的冲动，思考了片刻该怎么描述Rafe究竟出了什么事。“我们……在一艘船上。”他尽量挑选出最不引人误会的词组，“船……爆炸了，他的腿被压在了重物下面，不得不截肢。”

 

“上帝啊。”Lauren喃喃低语，在胸前划了个十字架，“你们肯定度过了很困难的一段时间。”

 

“难以想象的困难。”Sam颇为沉重地答道。

 

“但是既然他已经决定来看医生并且安装假肢了，所以一切都在朝着好的方向发展。”Lauren伸手拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“对了，你听说过截肢者互助会吗？”

 

Sam就知道在医院里突然靠近并且热情洋溢的女士肯定不只是单纯想要来搭讪。他在心里叹了口气，然后摇了摇头：“我第一次听说，但听说过其他类似这样的互助会。”

 

“截肢者互助会是全迈阿密相关残障人士规模最大的互助会，已经成立将近十五年了。我丈夫自从五年前截肢后就一直参加互助会的活动，从他的经验来看，和拥有同样遭遇的人聊聊真的让人受益匪浅。

 

“呃，等……等我男朋友出来之后我会问问他想不想去。”看着劳拉无比真挚热情的眼神，Sam无比尴尬地点了点头，“但目前我们还有好多要做的事情，光试假肢可能就要花好长时间，还有复健训练……我会问他的，我保证。”

 

“那真的最好不过了，我和我丈夫期待能在互助会上再次遇见你们。”Lauren边说边从自己肩膀上的手提袋里掏出一把五颜六色的宣传单，从中抽了一张塞进Sam右手的指缝里，等Sam用手指头费劲地夹住宣传册后她朝他再次点了点头，然后满面笑容地离开了自动贩卖机。Sam盯着指头缝里的浅蓝色传单看了一会，再抬起头时发现Rafe不知什么时候已经从医生问诊室出来了，正坐在轮椅上似笑非笑看着他。

 

“聊得开心吗？”在Sam注意到他后Rafe语气颇为调侃地问。

 

“恭喜，你被邀请参加迈阿密截肢者互助会了。”Sam边朝他走过去边干巴巴地回了一句，然后把宣传单以及右手里的矿泉水全都丢在Rafe的大腿上。

 

“什么玩意？”Rafe低下头皱起眉看着那张宣传单，念着上面的字，“互助，分享，友爱，进步？我才把你丢在这里不到二十分钟，你就已经被这种组织洗脑了？”

 

“实话说，我觉得你也许应该去参加一下这种组织。”Sam终于空出手来拧开了自己那瓶矿泉水的瓶盖，仰头一口气灌下小半瓶，然后用手背抹了一把嘴唇旁边的水渍。Rafe满是嘲讽的眼神一直钉在他的身上，于是在终于解渴之后Sam决定还是和他分享一下自己的想法。“我虽然没法感同身受，但也知道丢掉一条腿对你来说有多不容易，而且在过去七个月里你完全根本没机会和任何人讲这件事。我之前也听说过这种类型的互助会，你去了之后可以和其他人分享你的想法感受，或者完全什么都不说只听别人的故事，但无论如何总比你一个人把所有的话都闷在心里要好多了。”

 

“哦，所以我去互助会上告诉所有人，我是个失忆了个亿万富翁，在寻找失踪四百年价值四亿的海盗宝藏时丢掉了自己的右腿，我的心情就会好一点吗？”Rafe丢给Sam一个不耐烦的表情，然后熟练地操作轮椅转了个身，向诊所的大门口移动。Sam因为Rafe这句话在原地愣了一会，等Rafe几乎快离开等候室时才匆忙追上去。

 

“你……你记起来了？”他的手落在轮椅后背的扶手上，紧紧握住那里被黑色橡胶包裹的金属，心情复杂，甚至不知道自己该不该为Rafe想起他们之间的过往而感到高兴。他知道自己接下来九个月里的任务之一就是尽快让Rafe恢复记忆，但这几天两个人的相处却又让他有点舍不得现在这个Rafe，他根本想象不到自己能跟之前那个Rafe像现在这样如此轻松愉快地聊任何话题。

 

然而Rafe却没有理会他的忐忑，而是一直等他们一起出了诊所走到街道上之后才再次回头瞥了Sam一眼。“没有，”他低声说，声音几乎被迈阿密街头飞驰的车辆所淹没，“但海岸线那群蠢货为了让我恢复记忆给我讲了很多在那座岛上发生的事情。”

 

“他们都给你说了什么？”Sam颇为紧张地问，因为他知道自己在海岸线版本的故事里绝对不是什么好人。

 

“很模糊，但也很具体。”Rafe的声音听起来很淡然，但Sam走在他身后并看不到他的表情，“不过这些说起来不是一瓶矿泉水就能打发的，而且我不想一直在街道上吃汽车尾气。”

 

Sam正好推着Rafe缓缓停在变红的信号灯前，他朝轮椅的右侧稍微迈了一步，低头打量着Rafe看起来漫不经心的侧脸，过了好一会才开口：“你的意思是你愿意回家之后再详细说这件事？”

 

“我还以为你更关心我的腿，毕竟你是我的护工，不是心理医生。”Rafe再次似笑非笑地瞥了Sam一眼，而Sam头一次发现他的右侧脸颊上竟然有一个极浅的酒窝，年轻的时候因为脸颊圆润并不明显，之前被胡茬盖住了也完全看不出来，这次因为角度正好才被Sam逮了个正着。

 

“我身兼数职，”Sam说，“而且每个都不收费。”说着马路对面亮起绿灯，Sam继续推着Rafe的轮椅朝公寓的方向前进，“不过你愿意的话我当然很乐意知道你的腿怎么样。”

 

“挺好的。”Rafe没再为难他，“医生说恢复的很好，也消肿了，现在正适合安装假肢——当然我没告诉他我之前已经有过假肢了，没那个必要。除此之外他说我还需要锻炼一下腿部以及腰腹的肌肉，为假肢做更好的准备。”

 

“那我们什么时候能去定做假肢？”

 

“什么时候都可以，问题是我们有没有钱。”Sam听到Rafe很小声地叹了口气，“好一点的假肢基本在一万美元以上，你现在拿得出这么多钱吗？我前两天在机场的时候听你抱怨过买完机票之后手头已经不剩什么了，而我们还要吃喝。”

 

Sam的确在机场和Nadine抱怨了一句，当时他满心希望对方能大发慈悲，看在他穷得叮当响还要照顾Rafe的份上把象牙属于他的那份分成给他，很可惜Nadine Ross是个比一般人都要铁石心肠的家伙。听完Rafe的担忧后Sam也叹了口气，揉了揉脖子：“钱的确是个大问题，但——别担心，我会解决的。”

 

“你已经有门路了？”Rafe声音里暗含的希望让Sam感觉很不是滋味，愧疚感再次袭上心头久久不散。曾经的Rafe富有得甚至让他感到厌恶，仿佛随便一挥手全世界就会随着他转动，Sam在他们苏格兰一年半的相处之中印象尤为强烈，但那些记忆只让现在Rafe的落魄更令人唏嘘。他本来这辈子都不用经受这些，廉价航班的经济舱，没钱买假肢，甚至要为衣食住行而发愁……这些本该只属于Sam的生活，可他却亲手折断了Rafe的翅膀，把他从云端那个纸醉金迷的世界硬生生扯进了路边的泥沟。

 

“是。”他在Rafe身后点了点头，“我手边存了一件古董，也认识一些门路，应该很快就能拿到现钱。虽然我不知道那玩意市价有多少，但至少足够付你的假肢。”

 

“只有一件？”Rafe轻笑了一声，“你知道哪怕最好的假肢也只能维持三年左右的时间吧？而且假肢还需要经常维修和调试，我觉得一件古董可能不太够。”

 

“很可惜我只有一件，不过我相信等到三年之后你已经有足够的钱想买多少假肢就买多少假肢了。”

 

Sam没明说为什么，但他觉得Rafe肯定已经敏感地察觉到，他甚至能想象出海岸线的那些雇佣兵为了拿到钱怎样天花乱坠地描述Adler家的财富——虽然那和真实情况大概查不了太多。但Rafe已经说了他不想吃尾气，而且Sam觉得这些话题的确不能只靠一瓶矿泉水就打发了，他至少也需要边听Rafe讲述边喝点啤酒镇定神经。

 

再次路过中午吃饭的那家古巴餐馆时Rafe有点嫌弃地哼了一声，而Sam从刚才开始就一直在为钱财发愁的沮丧心情终于缓和了一点。“别这么不高兴了，如果你不喜欢以后我们不来吃就是了，虽然我其实挺喜欢古巴菜的口味。”

 

“我不记得自己之前吃没吃过古巴菜，但今天中午的菜尝起来真的像是从好几家餐馆后厨的厨余垃圾里拿了点剩菜重新炖了炖。”

 

如果不是在大街上，Sam肯定会为Rafe这句无限刻薄的评价而大笑出声，但他们还在那家餐馆大门听力所及范围之内，所以他推着轮椅赶紧快走了几步。“好吧，以后不吃就是，也正好省钱了。那我们今天晚上就凑活吃点东西吧，一会我出去购物。”

 

“购物？”Rafe的声音很狐疑，“你会做饭？”

 

“我当然会做饭。”Sam自豪地说，“从十几岁的时候我就单独住了，后来也一直自己做饭给——”他差点把Nathan的名字说出来，临出口时狠狠咬了一下自己的舌头才憋了回去。

 

“给谁？”Rafe穷追不舍，而Sam叹了口气。

 

“给同居的女朋友，行了吧。”

 

“你还有过女朋友？”Rafe声音里的质疑浓得快要滴出水来了，“我怎么觉得她肯定因为你做饭太难吃把你甩了呢。”

 

这次Sam再也不顾他们身边来往的行人，在人行道上大笑了出来，然后伸手拍了拍Rafe的肩膀：“很可惜，哪怕我做饭真的很难吃，你也甩不掉我。”

 

“免费护工，心理医生，再加上厨师，”Rafe的声音也带上笑意，“我要是再甩了你也太不知好歹了。”

 

***

 

Sam把微微发烫的手机扔回床上，然后自己也一屁股坐在床垫上，让身体随着下面的弹簧微微起伏。他看着手里那个在刚才长达一个小时的通话中自己不断在指尖把玩的金色硬币，沉重地叹了口气。这是寻找Avery的宝藏这二十多年里他唯一为自己留下的纪念，他妈妈的笔记一直都在Nathan那里，而当时在那艘船上装进自己口袋里的海盗金币除了这一枚之外全都被他塞进了Elena的口袋里。Sam本以为自己唯一留下的这枚金币能够作为他第一次寻宝的纪念品被他留到最后，甚至带进坟墓里，但显然二十年的执着与怀念根本比不上手头没钱的窘迫。况且——这不是为了他自己的享受或者富余，而是为了给Rafe尽早安装假肢，而那也许是这枚硬币最该发挥作用的地方。

 

他的手指用力一弹，随着一声清脆的轰鸣金币笔直冲向天花板，划过半米的高度后再次落下，正面朝上稳稳落在他的手心正中。Sam用拇指轻轻抚摸着金币上那个略显扭曲的骷髅头以及周围一圈拉丁文——pro deus qvod licentia，为了上帝与自由，图案和文字因为他最近几个月的把玩比原先略微闪亮了一些。他又叹了口气，把硬币塞进床头柜的抽屉里。等下午购物回来之后他就立刻躲进楼上的卧室开始一个接一个打电话，虽然比不上Sully的人脉，但在这几个月里Sam也和几个古董二手商拉上了关系，而他刚刚给每个和他做过生意的人都打了一通电话。绝大部分人都对他手里货的真假持怀疑态度，毕竟Avery的宝藏听起来像个传说，而哪怕除了他们四个之外海岸线的人也亲眼见过那条船上的宝藏，Sam相信他是唯一一个疯狂到拼死逃命的时候还不忘捡几枚金币塞进自己口袋里的人。不过他在认识的人里最终还是找到了一位识货的，而且听那人的意思，对方似乎知道有人转手过相同的金币。

 

“你不会和Nathan Drake有什么关系吧？”对方在电话里问他，“我听说七八个月之前从他那里流出来一批类似的金币，只可惜数量不多。”

 

Sam费了点功夫才没让在电话这段发出任何不礼貌的声响。他和Nathan Drake有什么关系——如果这些人真的知道他们两个是什么关系，绝对不会再有人质疑他手里这枚金币的真实性。Sam一直都知道Nathan是个传奇，但他直到和Sully在一起工作了一段时间之后才意识到Nathan在寻宝和贩卖古董这个圈子里名声究竟有多大，但凡和他的名字挂上钩的东西都能拍出天价，要不是每次都数量有限而且真假难辨，Nathan估计能一个人喂饱或者搞垮一整个行业。出于非常微妙的心理Sam在给Sully打下手的时候并没有用Drake这个名字，而是恢复了他的本名Sam Morgan，一方面他不想再借自己弟弟的名头，毕竟他已经彻底隐退了，另一方面他也有点想要暗中和Nathan比较一番的想法。他当然知道自己这辈子绝对不会再有获得超出Nathan成就的可能，但如果Nathan Drake占据的是报纸的头版头条，Sam只希望自己的名字能够在第十页留下一个专栏，而不是仅作为Nathan的脚注尴尬地躺在最下面。

 

他叹了口气，然后向对方含糊地暗示自己手中这枚金币正是Nathan当时那一批中的一枚，原本是买来自己私藏，但出了点事继续现钱才出手。对方半信半疑，但最终和他约了一个看货的时间。Sam试着问了一下他为了这枚金币愿意出多少价，然后得到了一个让他心满意足的答案。至少十年里Rafe不用再为假肢的事情发愁了。

 

一切谈妥后Sam伸了个懒腰，扫了一眼床头柜上的电子钟后下楼去给Rafe以及自己做晚饭。走下楼梯的时候他看到Rafe百无聊赖地坐在沙发上按遥控器，而Sam最先看到的电视画面是地区新闻。他有点好奇为什么Rafe在这里看电视的时候仍然静音，但他并没说什么，只是走到厨房开始处理不久前自己塞进冰箱里的食材。虽然之前标榜过自己做饭很不错，但其实Sam最拿手的也不过是最简单的那几样，不然他也不可能在去印度前连着吃一周的外卖了。十五分钟后热腾腾的番茄肉酱意面出锅，Sully的小公寓没有餐厅，而厨房的吧台座椅对Rafe目前来说太不方便了，所以Sam端着盘子走回客厅，把意面和叉子放在咖啡桌上。

 

“想来罐啤酒吗？”他在打开冰箱给自己拿饮料的时候问道，而Rafe在他身后随意回了一声。刚才在超市里Sam买了整整一打迈阿密白（Miami Weiss）——当然这种酒不是迈阿密本地酒，而是在五大湖地区以及加拿大更受欢迎，而Sam第一次买纯粹被啤酒的名字吸引了，但喝完一打之后他就爱上了这种喝完后会在嘴里留下长久苦涩味道的白啤酒。他不知道Rafe是否喝的惯，或者说Rafe喝没喝过这种廉价啤酒，毕竟在他的印象里Rafe一直都是更偏爱陈酿威士忌的人，但俗话说得好，没钱就是没得选。

 

很快Sam就发现Rafe对啤酒的味道不置可否，甚至连半句评语都没有给，却对他亲手做的意面发表了很多意见。Rafe花了足足五分钟的时间抱怨Sam把意面煮的太过火了，过软的面条影响了口感，而肉酱里的番茄比重也过多，导致肉酱的味道偏酸。Sam边默不作声地吃自己的那份边虚心接受批评，时不时用余光瞥一眼Rafe从来没停下过的叉子。等两个人都结束这顿便捷晚餐后Sam起身把脏盘子和餐具放进洗碗机里，又动手刷干净了做酱汁的平底锅，Rafe终于似乎意识到Sam的任劳任怨，闭上嘴不再谈意面的事情了。

 

“所以说，”整理完厨房后Sam从冰箱里又拿了两罐啤酒，然后坐回沙发上，“现在我们能谈谈了吗？”

 

Rafe的表情没变多少，但Sam却感觉他的脸色在瞬间阴沉下来，甚至没伸手去接Sam递给他的那罐啤酒。Sam在心里叹了口气，拉开自己那罐径自喝了几口。“你今天下午答应过我的，Rafe，我至少也要清楚你知道什么不知道什么。”

 

Rafe却仍然一言不发，而Sam叹了口气，觉得自己对此已经无话可说。沉默在他们之中延续了接近半分钟，然后他听到自己身边也传来一声无比清晰的叹息。“Samuel。”他听到Rafe轻声念出自己的全名，而他无法抑制浑身战栗，因为在苏格兰的那一年半里Rafe曾太多次用一模一样的语气这样称呼Sam，有的时候甚至在——

 

他深吸一口气，藏在身体一侧的右手紧紧攥了起来，在确定自己控制住情绪后才缓缓转头看向Rafe。而坐在他身旁不到半英尺的Rafe，他仍然是那副面无表情的冷漠样子，但Sam觉得经过这几天的相处他已经能够很好读懂这个失去记忆的Rafe内心真实的想法了，对方绝对没有表现出来这样冷漠淡然，仿佛一座厚实的冰墙阻隔在他们之中，但透过冰墙Sam能看到对面映照而来的光。于是他打定了注意绝不说话，就这样默然凝视着Rafe的侧脸，直到对方仿佛再也承受不住他的视线一般猛地扭过头来，浅色的眼睛里燃烧着不容误解的怒火。Sam最开始隐约担心Rafe的愤怒是朝他而来的，因为海岸线的人对他们之间的关系添油加醋，但很快Sam就知道自己的担心是多余的。

 

“那些蠢货。”Rafe从牙缝里挤出这几个字，表情渐渐扭曲，“他们只想从我这里拿到钱——一大笔钱，除此之外什么都不关心。在他们眼里我就是个粉红色的陶瓷罐头小猪存钱罐，他们只想着什么时候能把我砸个稀巴烂。”

 

“他们究竟告诉了你什么？”Sam的担忧从自己转向了Rafe，因为对方看起来真的快要气炸了，甚至对Sam逐渐靠拢并落在肩膀上的手抖毫无知觉。Sam感觉在手掌之下Rafe的身体正在轻微颤抖，于是他隔着棉布T恤轻轻捏了捏Rafe的肩头，轻声安慰道：“嘿，都已经过去了，你已经从那家医院逃走了，而且海岸线那群人再也不会来找你了。我们在印度干掉了他们的大部队，那些人焦头烂额还来不及呢。”

 

听完这些后Rafe朝Sam投来飞快的一瞥，然后缓慢地点了点头，又深呼吸了几次才再次开口；“最开始他们试图用甜言蜜语哄骗我。”他轻声说，“从我恢复意识的第一天起就有人坐在我的床边，告诉我说他们救了我的命，而在那之前我花了一大笔钱雇佣他们寻找宝藏，而现在到了兑现支票的时候了。那时候我刚醒过来，不知道自己是谁更不知道为什么会受这样重的伤，他们就一遍一遍给我讲那个故事，告诉我我的名字叫Rafe Adler，描述我究竟有多有钱以及他们究竟花了多大力气才把我从一艘爆炸的船上救下来。可是——我因为寻找加值四亿的海盗宝藏才会被伤成这个样子，你觉得会有哪个失忆的人相信这种屁话？于是过了两个多星期，在我对他们的要求仍然没有任何回应之后，那些人开始逐步采取其他手段了。他们开始向我展示海岸线相关的资料照片，他们的势力有多强，曾经颠覆过多少个国家的政权，手里有多少军备物资……他们也给我看了和我自己相关的档案，可是即便如此我仍然没法相信自己是一个脑子抽筋的亿万富翁，我不相信任何有像Rafe Adler那样经济实力以及社会地位的人会放弃一切去马达加斯加的无人岛上找什么埋藏了几百年的宝藏。听起来是疯子才会做的事。”

 

Sam很想说曾经的你的确有点发疯了，但他自己也没好到哪里去，于是他只动了动嘴唇，换了个话题。“你说海岸线给你看过档案？那档案里还有什么吗？”

 

Rafe又瞥了他一眼。“如果你想问有没有你的话，我可以告诉你，有，你在我的档案里占据了整整一页A4纸。”

 

Rafe回答的轻松，Sam的心却因为这句话一下子从胸腔里蹦了起来，急速跳动着似乎想要撞断肋骨脱身飞去。他凝视着Rafe怒火短暂消退的浅色眼睛，内心深处的疑问却逐渐膨胀。如果Rafe已经知道了和他相关的一切，那他怎么还能如此平静，甚至如此友好地和Sam相处，任由自己被Sam照顾？曾经那个Rafe一定会将Sam展露出来的善意当成彻头彻尾的羞辱，随时随地都准备好朝他后背上来一枪。还有——如果Rafe已经知道了Nathan的存在，他怎么会从来没提过这个名字，甚至不清楚Sully究竟是谁？

 

“那——那上面究竟写了什么？”他清了清嗓子，努力咽下冲至喉头的不安，哑声问道。

 

“你曾经是我在寻宝方面的顾问。”Rafe抬眼看着Sam，表情仍然很平和，比起刚才描述海岸线时要好不知道多少，“我们从2014年年底开始一起工作，但很可惜一直没有多少进展。在2016年海岸线开始为我工作后你和他们没多少交集，并且很快离开了。那之后你就一直不屈不挠阻碍我们的寻宝，从意大利到苏格兰再到马达加斯加，如果没有你宝藏肯定早就属于我们了。”

 

“没有……我？”Sam一瞬间不确定Rafe在这里所说的究竟是单数还是复数，他在心里暗自诅咒了一声英语过于简单的句法，然后小心翼翼地问：“所以海岸线的人告诉你，我一直在阻碍你们的工作？”

 

“是。”Rafe点点头，“而且你还单枪匹马干掉了他们一小半的成员——当然，他们的原话是为了替我找宝藏他们牺牲了一小半成员，但如果他们以为用自夸就能掩盖无能，难怪那么多人都拦不住你一个。”

 

Sam在Rafe能看出端倪之前猛地闭上了嘴，各种各样的念头开始在他的脑子里疯狂打转，仿佛飓风季节的美国东海岸。他知道海岸线的人为了自身利益肯定会扭曲一部分事实好让他们看起来没那么没用，但是……把Nathan甚至Sully从整件事中省略出去对他们能有什么好处？难道他们担心Rafe一旦想起全部事情就会立刻跑去找Nathan报仇？但哪怕这也完全说不通，因为Rafe想报仇对他们来说最好不过，又可以再次名正言顺被Rafe所雇佣，锁定另一笔薪金。或者……他们因为死了太多人又丢掉了Nadine，所以想要暂时低调一些？可这和Nathan又有什么关系？

 

“你还好吗？”Rafe低沉的声音切断了Sam的思绪，他这才意识到自己有足足一分钟没说过话了。对上Rafe锐利的眼神他立刻扯出一个圆滑的笑容：“听起来像是海岸线会做出的事，可那也不会让你这么生气吧？”

 

这句话像是在马蜂巢下面放的那把火，Rafe下巴上的那根筋在听到这个问题的瞬间立刻连跳了四五下，右手紧紧抓住自己残存的右腿。“不，不止这些。”他再次从牙缝里挤出这些字眼，表情因愤怒而扭曲，“在他们意识到这些手段对我来说都不见效之后，这群蠢货终于变得聪明一点了。他们——”他深吸一口气，而Sam不由自主再次捏紧了他的肩头，“他们开始控制我的止痛药。”

 

“什么？！”Sam几乎从沙发上直接蹦了起来，“他们做了什么？！”

 

“他们买通了负责我的医生和护士，控制了我的止痛药。当时我还在恢复身上大大小小的伤，再加上刚刚截肢的腿，止痛药根本不能停，于是他们会先让我打整整一天吗啡，等我变得轻飘飘脑子里什么都没有之后再断整整一天机器，任凭我疼得在床上打滚也不停，美其名曰痛苦能够刺激大脑恢复记忆。”Rafe的嗓音因愤怒而低哑，而Sam除了刚才的惊呼之外已经震惊内疚到说不出话。是啊，海岸线是曾经颠覆过国家政权的雇佣兵，组织里每个人手上都沾过人命，他不能因为自己现在和Nadine混熟了就认定这群人还是有良心的好人。

 

“到了那个时候我就知道他们绝对不会放我走了。”Rafe的讲述还在继续，而Sam只觉得指尖冰冷麻木，脑海里那些不受控制冒出来的画面无比清晰真实，“我知道他们会一直限制我的人身自由，我会被永远困在那家医院里，无论想起来还是想不起来都无所谓，因为总有一天我会受不了这样的监禁而‘主动’想起来我是个名叫Rafe Adler的亿万富翁，接下来他们就会把我当成自动提款机，榨干我身上每一分钱。”

 

“所以你在医院的时候才那样急迫地想让我们带你走。”Sam喃喃自语，而Rafe点了点头。

 

“如果你们再不出现，我觉得我可能很快就会试着走更极端的路，毕竟这个世界上不只有一种解脱的办法。”Sam因为他这句话猛地抬头看向他，但Rafe只是一脸淡然任凭他瞪大双眼，甚至还无所谓地点了点头，“我浑身都是伤，断腿每天都会疼，被一群雇佣兵困在一家位于马达加斯加的医院里，身上没有身份证件或者半分钱，甚至连我的假肢都被他们收走了——你告诉我除了死我还能有什么解脱方法？”

 

“别，”Sam在他能想清楚自己究竟要说什么之前已经脱口而出，“永远都别把死亡当成最后的方法。”

 

“你听起来在这方面似乎很有见地。”Rafe的嘴角略微向上挑了挑，“我还记得你告诉我说我们之前一起去过一座巴拿马的监狱？”

 

Sam苦笑一声。“我的资料上是不是写了这些？”

 

“只写了你在监狱里待了一段时间，具体多少并没有写，也没有写当时我也去过。”

 

“十三年，”Sam仰头看向天花板，长叹一口气，“我在里面待了整整十三年。如果不是你最后买通典狱长把我救出来，我可能现在仍然睡在那张冰冷坚硬的木板床上，向上帝祈祷第二天的饭点不被狱友磨尖了的牙刷柄捅死。”

 

Sam以为Rafe会对他为什么在监狱里待了这么长时间而好奇，但Rafe却一如既往没抓住话题里的重点：“是我把你救出来的？”他突然变得沾沾自喜的语气让Sam意识到了什么，也微微一笑。

 

“对啊，是你把我救出来的。我猜我们现在一比一扯平了。”

 

“你说你现在做这些是为了赎罪。”Rafe浅色的眼睛一眨不眨盯着他看，表情再次变得严肃起来，“所以说你在为了我现在这个样子感到自责。但我——我只想知道，当时我们一起进了监狱，为什么最后只有你一个人在里面待了十三年？”

 

第二只靴子终于重重砸在地板上，Sam意识到有些问题无论推迟多久也总会摆在台面上。他低下头，摸了摸自己的下巴，思考究竟该怎样向Rafe描述那么多年前发生的事情。是，他当然怨恨过Rafe的一时冲动，但那十三年里他有太多独自思考的时间，而他也曾把过错往太多人身上推过，Rafe，Nathan，典狱长……以及他自己。Rafe的行为也许直接导致了他们不得不立刻逃跑以及狱警的穷追不舍，但没人能保证如果他们把那个他现在连名字都不记得的典狱长拉入伙事情就能一帆风顺，毕竟他们都知道Avery的宝藏不会属于除了他们三个之外的任何人。Nathan很可能会消极怠工，而Sam自己肯定也会琢磨出不动声色干掉对方的办法，有太多导致悲惨结局的可能性，其中包括他们三个人在那个潮湿炎热的监狱里一起腐烂。Sam敢打包票在监狱里Nathan甚至活不过第一年，而Rafe——一个年轻漂亮的小男孩在监狱里会遭受什么，Sam甚至不愿去多想。他们本该知道，自己在为了宝藏踏入监狱的瞬间就已经把身家性命都押了上去，Sam恰好是运气最差的那个人，愿赌服输。

 

“因为——因为各种各样的小事情，各种各样本该是另一种结果的选择。”他最终这样回答道，再次安抚地捏了捏Rafe的肩膀，“惹了不该惹的人，撒了不该撒的慌，在关键时刻过于冲动，因为动作太慢没能爬上最后一道墙……事到如今我已经不怪任何人了，尤其不怪你，哪怕你什么都不记得了。你做了错事，我做了错事，大家都做了错事，也都为此付出了代价，已经足够了。那已经是十六七年前的事情了，就让它彻底埋葬在那座监狱里吧。”

 

“你——你真的是这么想的？”Rafe紧紧抿着嘴唇，声音出乎Sam的意外有些颤抖，在说完之后立刻加上一句，“你是我的护工和厨师，我可不想时时刻刻和一个仍然恨我的人待在一起，谁知道你在刚才的意面里放了什么。”

 

“煮过头的面条以及难吃的肉酱。”Sam毫无幽默感地回答，然后扯了扯嘴角，“但为了让你安心，再让我重复一遍：我不恨你，我已经有十多年没恨过你了。”

 

Rafe仍然紧紧凝视着Sam，然后他点了点头，轻轻呼出一口气，表情再次恢复到之前的漠不关心。“好了，我们已经聊过了，现在到了我做康复训练的时间了。今天医生给我推荐了几个在家里就能完成的动作，但我需要你的帮助。”

 

“非常乐意，免费护工就是做这个的。”Sam拿起从刚才开始就一直被自己遗忘的啤酒罐，仰头几大口全部灌进嘴里，“但你现在这里休息一会，我——我得自己待一会，消化一下我们刚才聊的内容。”

 

“消化聊天内容，还是消化尼古丁？”Rafe投给他一个会意的眼神，而Sam尴尬地笑了笑。

 

“都一样，有尼古丁在我的大脑转得更快一些。”说完他站起身冲到二楼卧室的阳台，用略微颤抖的手从口袋里被压扁的烟盒中抖了一根烟出来，打了三次火才点燃。尼古丁冲入大脑的一刻他如释重负地吐了一口气，抬腿坐在阳台那张被Sully摆在那里的塑料椅子上。Sam短暂考虑了一下今天晚上剩余的时间他就躲在这里边吹夜风边抽烟，但Rafe苍白消瘦的腿在他的眼前一晃而过，让他狠狠咬住叼在嘴里的烟蒂。

 

Sam深吸了几口烟，在还有三分之一才烧到尾巴的时候就掐断了之后扔在了地上——他过两天绝对要来收拾一下阳台地面上的烟蒂了，然后把自己脑子里乱哄哄叠在一起的思绪用力推到一边，摇晃着身体朝楼梯的方向走去。现在才刚刚入夜，他还有很多用来失眠和思考的时间，而现在Rafe的康复训练比什么都要重要。


	5. Chapter 5

两天后Sam和想要收购海盗金币的中间商见了一面，约定地点恰好就在Rafe深恶痛绝的那家古巴餐馆。他在太阳底下晒了二十分钟后彻底失去了那枚金币的所有权，但他的银行账户里瞬间多了五位数的存款。看着手机上银行自动发来的转账短信，Sam不得不承认知道接下来一段时间不用为吃穿发愁并且能尽快为Rafe订做假肢的感觉真的非常好。

 

非常——踏实，一种Sam太久没有过的感觉。虽然从来没亲口承认过，但Sam内心深处知道他一直都很享受十几岁的时候被比他小了五岁的Nathan无条件依赖的那种感觉，在那段居无定所随处飘荡的岁月里这个世界上仿佛只剩下他们两个，而Sam对Nathan来说就意味着整个世界。那样的生活一直持续了十多年，Sam永远是两个人里出主意的领头人，而他的弟弟全心全意跟随他的脚步，听从他的指令，模仿他的所作所为。就像为进入巴拿马的监狱寻找一位赞助人，Nathan从最开始就一直反对把和Avery宝藏相关的事情告诉第三个人，但Sam做出了这样的决定，于是哪怕Nathan再不喜欢Rafe，他最终也无可奈何地接受了。

 

可是在经过监狱的十三年之后一切都变了。Nathan再也不是曾经那个追在他身后的小弟弟，他早已在Sam看不到的地方成家立业，成为口耳相传的传奇，而Sam却被困在监狱那一方小小的天地里，他的时间在那十三年里几乎是完全静止的。所以等他们再次相遇，Nathan已经不再需要他了——正相反，他变成了他们之间更有经验和感悟的那个，接过了兄弟二人之间的主导权，而Sam控制不住自己在欣慰和自豪的同时感到些许沮丧与不甘。而且更让他感到痛苦的是Nathan已经完全不需要他了，他的弟弟已经和Elena还有Sully形成了一个极为稳定的三角形，不再需要Sam这尴尬而多余的一条边。现在反而变成Sam需要Nathan，而且是如此急不可耐，以至于他不得不靠撒谎来骗取自己弟弟的同情。

 

但在过去短短几天的时间里有什么突然变得不同了。Sam仍然借住在Sully的公寓里，客厅沙发底下还躺着那个去印度前忘记丢掉的空啤酒罐，但他现在却不再是孤身一人了。Rafe像块堪比地球磁场的吸铁石把Sam牢牢拴在了这里，他每天从早上睁开眼睛的那一刻起满脑子全都是和楼下那个断了腿的男人有关的各种事情。早餐要吃什么，早上是在家里做康复训练还是出去转一圈，中午叫外卖还是出去吃，下午要不要去海滩逛一圈，晚饭要吃什么，吃完之后要不要再和Rafe谈点正经事……哪怕现在，Sam刚和人谈完生意并且永远失去了唯一和Avery相关的留念，他却只能想到Rafe仍然在家里一个人饿肚子，所以不管Rafe有多不喜欢古巴菜，他也应该打包回家一份。

 

这和他当年照顾Nathan所做的全然不同，但却同样让他感觉非常踏实。Sam有时候会觉得这样的踏实非常可悲，因为这仿佛他没办法自己一个人找到在这个世界上的立脚点，最开始是为了继续妈妈的研究，后来是为了照顾Nathan，现在变成照顾Rafe，而Sam Drake或者说Sam Morgan这个人的存在似乎只是为了这些才有意义。但更多时候Sam会庆幸这个世界仍然需要他，无论他做的事情有多么卑微，像是一份伟大的研究没有被永远收在纸盒里不见天日，一个从小失去父母的小男孩没有缺衣短食或者误入歧途，或者一个丢掉记忆的残疾人没有被违背自已意愿限制自由……如果Sam没有做过这些事情，那么这个已经充斥着不幸的世界只会再多添加几个悲惨的故事。

 

所以现在，不管Rafe是否想起来之前的事情，或者对Sam怀抱怎样的态度，他都非常感激这份重新回到自己生命里的踏实感。无论走多远，无论在做什么，都知道家里有个人正在等着你回去，知道在吃晚饭的时候会有个人在旁边絮叨的声音伴随刀叉声一同响起，知道这个世界上有人需要你，因此你再也不能随随便便就从这个世界上彻底消失。也许再过上十年十五年，等Sam真的跑不动也跳不动了，他会找到一处属于自己的小房子和属于自己的人，真正安稳地度过余生，但那只是一个无比美好的梦，而在那之前他对Rafe在短短三天里就能让他感觉到与之无限接近的忙碌与踏实而心存感激。

 

接过餐馆老板递来的打包盒，Sam用西班牙语和对方热情地道别，然后再次踏入迈阿密夏日午后的骄阳，向着他们的公寓大步前行。

 

***

 

在绝境探险的时候对时间的认知总会被随时充斥身体的肾上腺激素无限拉长，短短几天的记忆在脑海里回放的时候却像是过了好几个月。但同样，一旦生活沉入平淡的规律，每日三餐与运动的时间都严格参考客厅墙上的那面时钟，时间就不再以分秒来计量，而是在钟面上一圈又一圈地飞速旋转。除此之外Sam从来没意识到家务活竟然会如此耗费时间，和Rafe在一起生活了两周左右的时间，他就已经对那些每天待在家里照顾五六个孩子的家庭妇女有了全新的理解和敬意。一日三餐的准备与后期清理在他的每日安排里占据了令人震惊的分量，再加上每隔几天就要购买食材，因为天气炎热所以隔一天就要换洗一次衣物，楼上楼下几个房间每周末都必须彻底大扫除……最开始Sam甚至不知道自己怎样才能把每天帮助Rafe进行体能训练三小时严丝合缝地塞进日程安排表，他觉得自己在监狱里都没这么忙过。

 

但除了过分忙碌之外一切都进展得无比顺利。在拿到钱的当天下午Sam就和Rafe一起给制作假肢的专家打电话预约了时间，并且在五天后带Rafe去做了第一次测量和挑选；过去的两周里他又带Rafe去了三次那家古巴小餐馆，虽然Rafe仍然非常不情愿，但在第三次品尝过由老板亲自精心烹饪、在大蒜青柠汁里充分腌制并烤至半柔软半酥脆的特色牛肉后，Rafe不得不承认古巴菜的确有一些能勉强下口的东西；除此之外他们现在每天晚饭之后都会边喝啤酒边闲聊一会，Rafe随着Sam的足迹也已经爱上了迈阿密白的口感，但他们闲聊的话题仍然绝大多数时候都在靶心之外。Rafe看起来对自己之前的经历——无论富得流油的那部分还是寻找Avery宝藏的那部分——都完全不关心，Sam不知道这是不是海岸线那群人造成的负面影响，但他到现在仍然没想好该怎么告诉Rafe关于遗产的事情。

 

进入八月后迈阿密的天气愈发炎热，这是Sam第一次在这座海滨城市过夏天，虽然这里的潮湿和高温不足以和巴拿马的夏天相提并论，但Sully的公寓里很可惜并没有安装空调，所以在这周超过90华氏度的这几天，吃过晚饭后他们的闲聊地点就从窗户大开还仍显闷热的客厅变成了海滩。小哈瓦那离迈阿密的海岸线只有三个街区，Sam推着Rafe的轮椅步行过去的话只要差不多一个小时，这几天吃过晚饭后他们就会从去海边吹吹为炎热夏日带来些许清凉的海风，坐在海湾前公园里注视着兴致勃勃挑选旅游纪念品的游客以及往返于道奇岛和周边码头的快艇与船只，直至夜幕降临后海岸线旁边的路灯散出珍珠白的灯光，Sam才会推着Rafe慢慢走回公寓。

 

“去过那边吗？”Rafe的下巴朝迈阿密海滩的方向点了点，而Sam摇摇头。

 

“我在这边只住了三四个月的时间，每天都有工作，哪里有闲情逸致专门跑去那边的沙滩。”Sam在公园长椅上瘫开手脚伸了个懒腰，在海风以及浪潮声的包围之下舒服得几乎要直接睡过去了。Rafe的轮椅停在长椅旁边，高度正好与Sam平行，他的手里握着一杯刚刚路过水果摊时买的鲜榨菠萝汁，时不时发出轻微的吮吸声。

 

“不是冲浪男孩？”Rafe的问题带着嘲讽的笑意，而Sam自己哼了一声，不由自主笑起来。

 

“从来都不是。”他轻轻叹了口气，“也许你早就从我的口音里听出来了，我在波士顿待过一段时间，从十五岁到十八岁都在那里。波士顿虽然也临海，但和这里基本上一个在最北边一个在最南边，没人会在夏天选择来波士顿度假，到了冬天河面上连游艇都不见踪影了，最冷的时候海风冷得能把你的鼻子冻下来。但是——那个时候我总喜欢去码头看着一艘又一艘货船离岗，听着汽笛响彻河道，希望终有一天自己也能乘上这样的船彻底离开这个鬼地方。”

 

“可是等你真正离开了，你才发现自己其实很怀念那里？”Rafe颇有感悟地接下他的话，而Sam点点头。

 

“是啊。”他仰头看着逐渐昏暗的天幕，轻轻叹了口气，“在那之后我就再没回去过波士顿，可是在监狱那十三年里我却经常会梦到那里，梦到我曾经深恶痛绝的那所寄宿学校，梦到我一个人站在码头旁边注视着货船离港，甚至梦到我一天要打三份工，凌晨两三点才回到我租的那间还没厕所大的小公寓，因为没有暖气所以不得不缩在三层毯子里睡觉。”

 

“如果你想的话，可以过段时间回波士顿看一眼。”Rafe的声音在夜风里突然变得无比轻柔，“等我的假肢来了，你不用再每天这么忙着照顾我，想去哪里都可以。”

 

“多谢，但是算了。”Sam侧过头去看着路灯下Rafe的侧脸，并且满意地看到原本瘦削的颧骨已经因为这两个星期他的辛勤努力而逐渐圆润起来了，和他记忆中那个神采飞扬的Rafe几乎没什么区别了。

 

“虽然我之前说你是我的免费护工，但——”Rafe也吐出一口气，耸了耸肩，“这只是个比喻，你真的不用一直陪我待在这里。无论你对我的腿有多么愧疚，我觉得你这段时间做的已经够多了，没必要这样强迫自己。”

 

“我不是在强迫自己，我很愿意。”也许轻柔的海风的确会降低内心的防备，Sam在能够控制住自己之前已经将心底酝酿许久的话脱口而出。他微张着嘴，看着Rafe在他说完这句话之后猛地扭过头来看向他，虽然面容因为头顶灯光打下的阴影而有些模糊，但那双浅色眼睛略微的震惊的神情却不容忽视。他盯着Sam看了好一会，然后毫无幽默感地扯了扯嘴角。

 

“你用不着照顾我的心情，或者担心我做出什么极端的举动才说这种话。”他的嗓音不知为何有点哑，“我已经熬过那段最痛苦的日子了，现在的我——无论如何，都不会一直想着解脱的捷径了。”

 

“谢天谢地——但这并不是为什么我愿意一直陪着你。”Sam在Rafe严肃的注视下抬手摸了摸自己脖子上那几只飞鸟纹身的位置，这大概是他在最窘迫的时候才会不由自主做出的动作，“我有我的理由，如果你真的那么想知道的话我可以告诉你，但我只是觉得有点不公平，因为你还没恢复记忆。”

 

听完他的回答之后Rafe沉默了很长一段时间，就在Sam以为他要彻底放弃这个危险的话题时，Rafe却再次开口了，声音比刚才还要哑。

 

“我的记忆就这么重要吗？”他低声说，近乎耳语。

 

“我不明白你的意思。”不，其实Sam真的有点明白，可是他却不敢那样想，他不敢妄想Rafe会——

 

“我不想要它们——那些记忆，我的过去，所谓Adler家族的财富，海岸线那群蠢货试图从我身上榨取的一切，我全都不想要。”Rafe的手在大腿上缓缓收紧，手里的果汁塑料杯被他捏得咯吱作响，他深吸一口气，双眼在路灯下闪闪发亮，“我能看得出你一直想让我恢复记忆，总是在聊天的时候时不时提醒我一些过去发生过的点点滴滴，可是，Samuel Drake，你有没有想过我根本不愿意恢复记忆？我不想变成那份档案里的那个Rafe Adler，而现在这就是我的机会，所有人都以为我已经死了，那个Rafe Adler已经不存在了，所以我可以选择成为我成为的任何人，我可以变成Rafe Roberts，Rafe Williams，甚至Rafe McMathews。可是我真的不明白，为什么我恢复记忆对你来说这么重要？”

 

“因为——”Sam凝视着和他距离咫尺的那张面容，对他来说那上面的每一根线条、每一处高低起伏都无比熟悉，Sam曾在太多地方像此刻这般出神地凝视着，像是在夕落时分巴拿马监狱的铁门之外，在雪花飞舞的苏格兰高地，在马达加斯加一处悬崖之上隔着枪口，甚至在一艘即将爆炸的战船之上，熊熊火焰在他们周身舞动燃烧。他也有信心自己曾见过这张面容的每一种表情，愉悦的，愤怒的，痛苦的，轻蔑的，疯狂的……但此刻的Rafe看起来却让他感觉到如此陌生，他从未在Rafe脸上见到过如同此刻这般多的不确定，脆弱，以及小心翼翼。

 

也许对方说的没错，路灯下的这个人仍然是Rafe，却不一定是Sam认识的那个Rafe Adler了，而且他似乎真的完全不在意。

 

可是——可是为什么Sam却仍然如此在意？

 

“因为，”他凝视着Rafe的双眼，终于让自己的声音带着心底那些埋藏太久的话冲破逐渐收紧的喉咙倾泻而出，“因为那是我所拥有的和Rafe Adler有关的一切。我眼睁睁地看着你被从天而降的金币所淹没吞噬，而砍断那根绳子的是我扔出去的刀。我以为你死了——足足七个月我以为你死了，而除了这段记忆之外我一无所有，有的时候我甚至会在半夜惊醒的时候想，这个世界上真的有这么一个人存在过吗？这样一个如此高高在上却为了证明自己最终永远和金币一起躺在海底的疯子？这一切是不是只是我想象出来的，你是不是只存在我的脑海里？”

 

“Samuel——”

 

“然后，在七个月之后你再次出现了，可是你却失去了记忆，你把这些全都忘掉了。你根本不知道我现在有多矛盾，我一边为你失忆感到真心实意的欣慰，因为你终于可以忘记之前发生过所有糟糕的事情重新开始自己的人生了，可我却因此更痛苦了，因为——因为如果连你都不想记起之前发生过的事情，那我一个人真的还有坚持下去的意义吗？”

 

“我——”

 

“听着，Rafe，”Sam却再次打断Rafe的话，用手抹了一把脸，“接下来的话我只说一遍。我从来都没想从你这里得到任何东西，而且我也只希望你能拥有最幸福最完美的人生。我知道你现在失忆了，想走怎样的路都可以，但我相信如果你终有一天恢复了记忆，你绝对会责怪我现在放任你选择，因为无论失忆与否，你永远都不可能变成Rafe Roberts，你永远都只可能是Rafe Adler，曾经坐在一整个金融帝国之上挥金如土的人。你也许现在觉得很满足，但总有一天你会怪我把你留在这个臭水沟里，而我已经不想让你更恨我了。”

 

Sam在说这些的时候嗓音一直很低哑，甚至听起来有些有气无力，但他却知道这短短的几句话已经几乎耗尽了他全部的力气。他们之前从来没说过这些，无论是和曾经那个Rafe还是现在这个，但事到如今他只想得到一个明确的答案。他也许真的上了年纪了——Sam在再次仰起头盯着愈发浓郁的夜幕时暗自想，他已经不会再有把暗藏心底的念头拖上十六七年的时间了，他等不起，也不想再等了。

 

所以这次他只给Rafe留出了半分钟的时间，在半分钟的沉默过去后他从长椅上站起身，绕过轮椅握住后面的把手。在他轻轻推动轮椅的时候Rafe仍然什么都没说，甚至没变过靠在椅背上的动作，而Sam在把他推出公园的时候借着马路上车辆飞驰的声音掩盖了从自己嘴边溜出的沉重叹息。

 

就这样吧，他在回去的路上默不作声地想，他已经把能说的话全都说了，剩下那些他无论如何都没法再说出口，只能够用它们代替那枚金币被他带进坟墓里。从现在开始他不会再劝Rafe做出任何选择，也不会再多想他们之间的关系，无论是十七年前那个灿烂阳光下略带着好奇与倾慕的眼神，还是现在被意面的酱汁所染脏却微微扬起的嘴角，Sam决定从这一刻开始忘记一切，停下分析，他只是免费护工，心理医生，专属厨师，除此之外什么都不是。

 

一个小时后他们重新回到公寓门口，被沉重的静默无声所牢牢包裹。Sam感觉到精疲力尽，虽然在过去几天里他每天都会和Rafe在晚饭后这样走一圈，但今天在他帮Rafe把轮椅抬上门口的几节台阶时他的胳膊甚至都在不停颤抖，在开门的时候差点没把钥匙丢在地上。费了好一番功夫他终于打开了公寓的大门，习惯性拉开后等着Rafe自己操作轮椅进门，但Rafe却并没有动。正相反，他在昏暗门灯的照应下抬起头，笔直看向Sam。

 

“谁说我会恨你的？”

 

“什么？”Sam眨了眨眼睛，昏昏沉沉的大脑完全没有跟上Rafe的话。也许他的表情太过滑稽，Rafe有些嘲讽地哼了一声，然后再次开口了。

 

“我说，我不恨你。我看过自己那份档案，知道我曾经都做了些什么，所以哪怕你以为我曾经非常恨你，今后等恢复记忆后会更恨你，但我知道自己变成现在这个样子很大一部分都是罪有应得。你不是说我无论怎样都只会是Rafe Adler吗？那么我现在并不会恨你，所以以后也不会，也许曾经——曾经我也没有你想象中那样恨你。”

 

“Rafe，我们真的还要继续这个话题吗？”Sam无比疲倦地叹了口气，靠在了门框上，“我们刚才有整整一个小时谈话的时间，为什么你什么都不说，非要等到这个时候？”

 

“因为我不想吃汽车尾气，我还以为你记得我不喜欢在大街上谈心。”Rafe瞥Sam一眼，终于动手转动轮椅进了门，而Sam揉了揉额头，在身后把大门关上了。然而让他完全没想到的是Rafe把轮椅堪堪停在了门槛后面，而且转过身来正对着他，在Sam关上门的瞬间他突然从轮椅上猛地站起身来，用上半身的力量把Sam压在了门板上。

 

“还有，因为我不想让那些该死的游客看到这个。”

 

Rafe的脸上露出Sam最熟悉不过的洋洋得意，然后他用力扳过Sam的脖子，狠狠吻上Sam因震惊而微微张开的嘴唇。

 

***

 

Sam觉得Rafe绝对把他的一部分大脑顺着这个吻吸了出来，因为在最开始的那几分钟里他丧失了对身体各个部位的完全控制。他只能感觉到Rafe一只手紧紧搂住他的脖子，把他的颈椎弯成一个非常不健康的角度，而他的另一只手落在自己脑后那些略微打着卷的浓密棕发里，满满抓了一把仿佛想用这个阻止自己逃开。入夜后迈阿密的气温降低了一些，但公寓里的空气却仍然略显闷热，而Rafe的身体更是热得像个火炉，汗水正顺着他们裸露交触的肌肤飞快地沁出来，将他们身上单薄的夏季衣物彻底浸湿。Sam从不记得Rafe的身体竟然有这样热的时候，在苏格兰那些烧着壁炉也极其难耐的冬夜里为他们两个人提供热源的明明一直都是Sam自己。

 

最终是嘴唇上传来的尖锐疼痛在他的感知里扯出一道缺口，让他从那层牢牢屏蔽思绪的厚重藩篱之下逃了出来。当他的双眼再次对焦时他最先看到的是Rafe近在咫尺的脸，而刚才见到过的洋洋自得在此刻变为了些许困惑和不满。

 

“怎么了？”在对上Sam的眼神之后Rafe挑着眉毛问道，说完还伸出舌头舔了舔自己的牙齿，“我以为你想要这个。”

 

“我——”Sam毫无自觉地抬手摸了摸仍然有些刺痛的下唇，在触到嘴唇上那个被Rafe的牙齿无情撕裂的伤口时因疼痛而瑟缩了一下，“你为什么要这样做？”

 

他的反问仍然有气无力，而Rafe的眉毛挑得更高了，虽然在起居室一角那盏昏暗灯光的映照下Sam几乎难以看清他那双浅色的眼睛，但Sam却能想象出Rafe现在的神情——他肯定像极了刚刚结束狩猎的大型食肉动物，舔着嘴唇与牙齿兴奋地打量着自己面前垂死的猎物，思考从哪里开始下口才最鲜嫩美味。“我说了，因为你想要这个。”

 

“可是——”Sam的大脑也许刚刚经历重启开机，仍然有些跟不上Rafe的思路，“你怎么知道——”

 

“我怎么知道？”Rafe从鼻腔里喷出一声轻笑，然后他略微向后退了半步，打量着Sam虽然弯着脖子但仍然比他高了一点的脸庞。在大脑机能最边缘的地方Sam知道这样子只靠一条腿站在这里对Rafe来说一定不怎么好受，但他的表情里却没有半点痛苦或者不适。正相反，在过去十四天里Sam从没见过Rafe这样毫不掩饰的兴奋。

 

“因为你简直太好懂了，Samuel。”他用一种极其残忍的语气念出Sam的名字，唇舌轻触无比暧昧缠绵，而Sam忍不住又打了个哆嗦，“你就像一本在我面前摊开的书，而所有的内容正好全都写在打开的这一页上。我不知道你为什么要一直试着去掩饰，但我在医院里见到你第一眼的时候就清楚明白地知道你想要什么，因为你见到我的时候是那么高兴，高兴地几乎要哭出来了，但等你意识到我失忆了——我真希望有人录下了你那时候的表情变化，因为那段视频绝对会让无数人和你一样心碎。”

 

“这不是什么好笑的东西，Rafe。”Sam长叹一口气，然后在意识到自己炙热的呼吸全都喷吐在Rafe脸上时尴尬地朝旁边扭过头，“我不否认我的感受，也不为此感到羞愧，但我并不喜欢你拿这个开玩笑。”

 

“谁开玩笑了？”Rafe似乎完全不在乎Sam在说这些的时候语气有多沉重，在Sam盯着一旁木地板昏暗的纹路时再次揽着他的脖子吻了上来，于是他毫无防备又被吻了个正着。他因嘴唇上突如其来的疼痛闷哼了一声，而Rafe的舌头立刻轻轻舔过那里，动作轻柔仿佛在抚慰Sam的情绪，而Sam溢满胸腔的痛苦与抗拒竟然只因为这样一个小小的动作就立刻消散了不少。他闭上双眼，不由自主张开嘴给予Rafe的舌头更多活动的空间。在内心深处他知道自己仍然没能从Rafe那里得到一个正式的回答，并且依旧担忧自己仍然在被对方玩弄，但上帝知道他有多怀念这一切——Rafe略显单薄的身体压在他的身上，强硬的手紧紧抓住他的头发，还有那根灵活而且从来都不安分的舌头……

 

在他为Rafe默哀的那些时间里Sam从来没敢主动回想过这些，因为那对他来说实在太痛苦了。他知道Rafe从头到尾都在利用他，无论是对Avery宝藏的知识还是冬夜里一具温暖的身体，但只有在那些时候，只有当他闭上眼睛迎接Rafe急切的吻，他才会允许自己忘记这一切背后的虚假与利用，努力从这些亲密接触之中汲取他太过渴望的真情实感。而最让Sam感到痛苦的是在那一年半的时间里他根本不敢去想自己这些复杂的情绪究竟意味着什么，因为对那时的他来说Avery的宝藏意味着一切，他从同意留下来陪Rafe寻宝的那一刻起就知道自己终有一天会离开。他根本没有资格怪罪Rafe对他的利用，因为他才是那个彻头彻尾利用消耗Rafe难得善意的背叛者。

 

如果他还记得——Sam的胸口再次泛出酸涩的苦楚——如果Rafe还记得自己是怎样残忍地背叛了他并且在他背后毫不留情地捅了一刀，Rafe绝对不会像现在这样热烈地吻他。他怪Rafe对自己掩藏起来的感情开玩笑，可是——可是他什么都不记得了，所以事到如今Sam仍然在无情地利用他。

 

想到这里Sam猛地向后仰起头，并且抬手推开了Rafe。他在听到对方的惊呼时才突然想到Rafe现在的身体状况，又急忙伸出手试图帮他平衡重心，但Rafe露在T恤外面的胳膊上全是粘腻的汗水，他手指一滑，眼睁睁看着Rafe的身体先向后砸中轮椅，然后重重摔在地板上，轮椅被他的后背猛地推向客厅，一直撞在沙发上才停下来。

 

“Rafe！”他双膝一软，砰地一声跪在Rafe的身体旁边，急切地想要看到对方有没有伤到哪里。Rafe仰面朝天躺在地板上，眉头紧紧皱在一起，呼吸因疼痛而无比急促，在看到Sam跪下来的时候厌恶地瞥了他一眼，把头扭了过去。

 

Sam的手落在Rafe手肘旁的地面上，明明彼此间只有不到半英寸的距离，可没有Rafe的同意他却不敢贸然碰触对方。“我真的太抱歉了，我不是故意这么做的。你还好吗？哪里不舒服吗？”

 

Rafe却仍然朝一侧扭着头，胸口因剧烈呼吸而不断起伏，时不时夹杂着几声粗喘或者咳嗽。看他这副难受的样子Sam真想让他给自己一拳，但Rafe却一直保持这样的姿势没理他，直到过了几分钟呼吸略微平稳之后才哑着嗓子低声质问：

 

“Samuel Drake，你他妈到底想要什么？”

 

“我——”

 

这次轮到Sam的话刚开头就被打断了，Rafe猛地扭过头来望向他，眼神锐利如有实质，Sam几乎能感受到他的目光在一寸寸切割着自己的皮肤。“我不是在玩弄你的感情，从来都没有，而且我真的以为这就是你想要的。可是你——”他猛地吸了口气，Sam看到他的眼眶甚至些微发红，“你就这么讨厌我吻你吗？”

 

“看在上帝的份上，从来没有。”Sam低沉的声音在自己的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，而Rafe仍然皱着眉头看着他，仿佛在等他给自己一个足够合理的解释。“我只觉得这对你不公平，因为你根本不记得——”

 

“我他妈都说过了我不想要那些记忆。”Rafe的声音尖锐高亢，几乎要撕破Sam的耳膜，“你为什么就不能放下之前发生的事情呢？你为什么就不能把我们在医院那次见面当做初遇，然后让之后的一切都顺其自然呢？你也说过了，我就是Rafe Adler，所以有没有记忆究竟有什么关系？”

 

他们在昏暗的门厅里凝视着对方，Sam俯身看着躺在地板上的Rafe，看着他那双浅色眼睛里再次燃烧着愤怒与不解，下巴上那根筋不停抽动。他知道Rafe刚才描述的那些无论对现在的Rafe还是对他自己而言的确是最好的选择，而且，只要他像这样继续俯下身，越过他们之间的距离吻上Rafe的嘴唇，刚才发生的一切不愉快就可以被抛之脑后。他可以再次吮吸那对柔软的唇瓣，感受炙热的身体紧紧贴着自己。可是——

 

可是Sam永远都没办法击败自己的固执。他的固执让他一个人把Nathan养大，让他花了将近二十年的时间追寻Avery的宝藏，让他咬紧牙关撑过监狱里整整十三年的折磨，也让他——

 

“不。”他哑着嗓子轻声说，在Rafe无比失望的目光中坚决地摇了摇头，“我不能这么做，因为谁也无法保证终有一天你会不会真的想起来那一切。”

 

“所以你仍然觉得我不是你认识的那个Rafe Adler。”Rafe的声音冰冷锐利，让Sam顾不得对方的愤怒小心翼翼地伸出手，用颤抖的指尖轻轻抚摸着Rafe的下颌。他无比轻柔的碰触仿佛带有安定人心的魔力，Rafe原本因失望与愤怒而略显扭曲的脸随着他的抚摸逐渐平静了下来，而Sam凝视着这张无比熟悉的面容，轻笑了一声。

 

“也不是，而是因为我曾经背叛过你一次，Rafe，所以现在我担心我的所作所为会变成报应落回自己头上。我担心——不，我知道等你真正想起来之后我们现在所拥有的一切都会消失，因为你会毫不留情把我曾经对你做过的那些事全都还给我。”

 

“你是说你明明知道我需要却还是偷走了那枚圣迪斯马斯十字架？”Rafe抬眼凝视着Sam，语气很平静，“这个我已经知道了，海岸线的档案里写得很清楚。”

 

“不，不止那个。”Sam又摇了摇头，“海岸线只知道我们工作上的事情，可是至于我们两个人……你信任过我，Rafe，我知道你从没像信任我那样信任过任何人，可我却背叛了你的信任。我知道你有多想找到Avery的宝藏来证明自己不只是个有钱的富家子弟，你对宝藏的执着并不亚于我，但你却从没想过独吞宝藏。你总是用‘我们的宝藏’来形容那堆该死的金币，那枚十字架也是我们一起发现的，可是我——我却偷走了你执着这么多年之后唯一的希望。”

 

“只有这些？”听完这些Rafe的表情却仍然未变，而Sam深深叹了口气。

 

“这些难道还不够吗？”他无奈地扯了扯嘴角，“你曾经因为一个人说了些你不愿听到的话就直接开枪杀掉了他，如果我不是对寻宝有些许帮助，你早就在抓到我的瞬间给我额头中间来上一枪了。”

 

“所以你把你的感情掩藏起来，甚至刚才拒绝我，都是因为你在等着我恢复记忆后给你一枪？”Rafe挑起眉毛，声音里带着些许不可置信，而Sam点点头。

 

“我甚至在听到你还活着的时候就做好准备一命还一命了。你把我从监狱里捞了出来，又给了我找到宝藏的机会，哪怕你真的给我一枪我也不觉得还有什么后悔的事了。”

 

“一命还一命，”Rafe冷笑了一声，“所以你在医院救我的那一命就不算数了？我自己的命就这么不值钱吗？”

 

“可你当时并没有生命危——”Sam在Rafe嘲讽的眼神里咽下后半句话，然后Rafe也终于叹了口气，用手肘支撑着上半身坐起来。虽然Sam立刻向后撤开了身体，但他们彼此之间的距离还是近得非常危险，很方便Rafe直接给Sam脸上来一拳，或者——

 

“你绝对是我认识的人里面最死脑筋的。”然后他抬起胳膊，在Sam因瑟缩而闭上眼睛的时候搂住他的脖子，再次吻了上来。这次温柔的舔吻不见了踪影，Rafe仿佛的确想要报复Sam所说的背叛，用尖锐的犬齿折磨着他下唇那道伤口足足有半分钟，直到他们两个人嘴里都蔓延着血腥味才停下，可Sam已经因为过于震惊甚至感觉不到疼痛了。他的一半大脑在疯狂叫嚣着Rafe不可能这么简单就原谅他，这一切只是终有一天会彻底消失的假象，另一半却告诉他别再在乎之前发生过什么了，你难道就不能允许自己好好享受一次被双手捧到眼前的幸福与快乐吗？

 

“Rafe……”他在唇舌纠缠时闷声叫着对方的名字，舌头上立刻就被咬了一下。

 

“闭嘴。”他听到Rafe不耐烦地哼了一声，然后把他搂得更近了一些，他们虽然并非面对面，但胸口以上却完全相叠，Sam甚至能感受到Rafe在努力呼吸时肺部略带杂音的震颤。屋子里的空气似乎更加闷热了，汗水顺着他们紧紧贴在一起面颊流进脖子里，可Rafe却像怎么也吻不够一样无论如何都不放手。于是Sam终于屈服了，他正在两军交战的大脑终于有一方获得了完全胜利，他的左手搂在Rafe的肩膀上，右手顺着对方的后背一路向下，在找到左腿孤零零的膝弯后环住那里，一用力将Rafe从冰冷坚硬的地板上抱了起来。

 

他的腿因为在这里跪了太长时间而发麻，再加上Rafe看起来消瘦但绝对没他想象中那么轻的体重，Sam在猛然站起身的时候差点没保持住自己的平衡，不得不向后退了一步用后背撞在门厅的墙上。Rafe因为他的举动从喉咙里发出一声短促的笑，却毫不介意自己被Sam用这种姿势抱起来，反而伸手把Sam的脖子搂得更紧了一些。从门厅到起居室其实只有短短几步路，但Sam硬是花了一分多钟才绕过轮椅，把Rafe放在沙发上。

 

“我很高兴看到你终于不再那么死脑筋了。”Rafe仰面躺在沙发一侧的扶手上，抬眼看着俯身在他上方的Sam，一只手已经顺着Sam短袖衬衣的下摆边缘探了进去。Sam在他的手指触到自己腹肌的时候低哼了一声，但他抬手按住Rafe不安分的手，努力摆出自己最严肃的表情。

 

“但我还在等你的解释。”他低声说，近乎恳求，“拜托，Rafe，这是我现在唯一想要的东西，别让我再——”

 

“天呐，Samuel。”Rafe翻了个白眼，“我真的觉得你开始上年纪了，不光因为你话竟然这么多，还因为在这么关键的时候你竟然还有耐心 **等一等** 。”

 

“Rafe。”

 

“好好好，我知道你想要解释。”Rafe无可奈何地叹了口气，但还是捏了捏Sam的腹肌才继续说下去，“因为我也想要你，行了吧？”

 

“——你什么意思？”Sam几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，或者大脑，或者浑身上下任何一个部位，他只能紧紧盯着躺在自己身下的Rafe，希望他能解释得更清楚一些。

 

“我也想要你。”Rafe边说边举起另一只手落在Sam的脸颊上，来回抚摸着那里今天新长出来的胡茬，“我在医院看到你的那一刻就知道我想要你，哪怕当时那只是藏在其他更重要的思绪之下的一丝小小火花，但随着我们这段时间的相处我却越来越不能无视自己的欲望。你也许不知道自己有多诱人，Samuel Drake，你的眼睛，你的手指，你的腿，你稍微有点佝偻的后背，你脖子上那个滑稽的纹身，甚至你每次去阳台之后一身的烟味——如果可以我真想拿着勺子把你一口一口吃下去，让你只属于我一个人。”

 

“可是……可是你真的不在意我之前背叛过你吗？”Sam能看出Rafe的话绝对真心实意，甚至能感觉到对方指尖的微微颤抖，但越是这样他却越担忧这一切仅仅出于性的吸引。他清楚地知道他和Rafe之间的性张力一直都存在，甚至从十七年前他们第一次见面的那时就已经开始了，直到苏格兰那个冬夜终于演变成无法控制的情欲。可是他已经不只想要纯粹肉体上的吸引，他渴望心灵的慰藉与情感的共鸣，他想要的不是床伴，而是爱人，伴侣，能让他与之携手相伴一同走下去的那个人。

 

也许换成其他人他不会拒绝简简单单共度一夜，但现在躺在他身下的人是Rafe，而他唯独不想再和这个人恢复那样的关系。

 

“我当然在意。”他凝视着Rafe，看着他的喉结随着说话与吞咽而上下波动，“但我大概是个特别出色的商人，因为在我眼里一切利弊都是可以衡量并交易的。我很清楚你背叛了我，但此时此刻我对你的仇恨与愤怒完全比不过我想要你的欲望。我知道你想让我给你一个解释，甚至承诺，而我只能告诉你，在我真正想起来一切之后我绝对不会直接给你一枪。我会和你面对面坐下来，把我们之前发生过的一切全解释清楚，然后再决定我们是否能继续这样在一起，或者还是分道扬镳。这对你来说足够了吗？”

 

足够了吗？Sam低头凝视着那双浅色眼睛里罕见的真诚，然后他极其缓慢地点了点头。“我只希望你不会后悔。”他轻声说。

 

Rafe因为他的回答微微笑起来，原本抚摸他面颊的手向后移动了些许，轻轻按住Sam的后脑勺。“我更希望你不会后悔。”他在他们再次唇齿相接时含糊地说，语气稍显迟疑，但Sam已经不愿再去思考这些问题了。他只是用尽全力吻着Rafe，品尝着这对自己失而复得的唇瓣，让除了他们两个之外的整个世界尽数化为无关紧要的灰白色背景，因为此时此刻，他唯一想要的就在他的怀里，鲜活炙热，并且也在尽全力回吻着他，对他而言这已经足够了。

 


	6. Chapter 6

六天后Rafe从假肢制造师那里拿到了他的人造右腿。Sam照例只把他送到工作室的门口，坐在外面等他出来，所以在一个多小时之后那扇门缓缓开启，而Rafe——没有坐轮椅的Rafe从门内虽然缓慢但一步一步走出来的那一刻才是Sam第一次知道Rafe的假肢长什么样子。虽然没能参与整个挑选与调试的过程，但Sam在这段时间里也谷歌了不少科普文章和图片，所以他现在一眼就能看出Rafe选择了真空型假肢，据他所知也是最舒适并且最贵的那种，不过迈阿密这所小工作室所产出的假肢哪怕再贵也仍然在Sam的承受范围内，所以他完全赞同Rafe的选择。

 

“怎么样？”Rafe脚步极稳地走到Sam面前，脸上的表情混合着得意与喜悦，看起来完全不像是第一次安装假肢——哦对，Sam总是忘记Rafe在塔那那利佛那家医院已经和假肢磨合过一个多月了，但无论如何他的表现还是非常惊人。

 

“非常——酷。”Sam一时半会想不出别的形容词，只顾低头打量着Rafe右膝以下多出来的新部分。从Rafe的膝关节以上至原本小腿肚肌肉这一部分是低调优雅的黑色材料，Sam不知道具体使用了什么，但看起来非常结实，而原本小腿处胫骨至脚腕大概三英寸的长度则是银灰色的金属管。为了试验假肢脚这一部分是否能够撑起普通鞋子内部的空间，Sam前天特别带Rafe去Macy’s买了一双普通款式的运动鞋，现在Rafe的双脚正穿着那双黑色的运动鞋，右边看起来和左边那只完全没有任何区别。“如果你穿条长裤的话，我绝对看不出你哪里不对劲。”他由衷夸赞道。

 

“看在你的夸奖很真诚的份上，我原谅你如此贫瘠且不符合年龄段的词汇量。”

 

正说着假肢制造师推着Rafe的轮椅走了过来，和Sam握了握手又向他们嘱咐了几句注意事项，其中一条就包括磨合期最开始的时候千万不要逞强走太多路，Sam总觉得在提到这条的时候Rafe的眼神有点心虚。

 

“听到了吗，你不要第一天就走太多路。”在出门前往回程车站的时候Sam推着空轮椅，而Rafe非常固执地自己走在他的身后。Sam为此特意放慢了步速，但从工作室到车站不到半英里的距离就让Rafe累出一头的汗，可他无论如何都不愿再坐回轮椅里休息。

 

“我没事。”他在31路公交车的站牌下半靠着Sam休息，呼吸有些急促。Sam叹了口气，伸手搂住他的肩膀好帮他再分担一些力。

 

“我们回去还要将近一个半小时的时间，你为什么就一定要硬撑着呢？”他低头看着Rafe在太阳光下闪闪发亮的小腿，“难道把假肢拿到手的第一天就把你的腿磨破了是件很有意思的事吗？我们以后还有那么多时间可以用来练习走路以及其他动作，没必要第一天就把自己搞垮。”

 

Rafe对Sam这段带着批评的埋怨没有发表任何意见，甚至没像Sam想象中那样自尊心受挫，他只是继续靠着Sam一言不发，这让Sam觉得有点奇怪，因为第一他和Rafe的自尊心打过太多次交道了，非常了解它们是怎样脆弱又坚硬的存在；其次Rafe虽然在公寓里毫不吝啬肢体上的亲近——而且过去几天里的亲近多得让Sam有点承受不住，但他在公共场合却很少主动碰Sam，像现在这样毫不遮掩就靠在他身上的确很罕见。

 

“怎么了？”他不由有些担忧地轻声询问，脑海里瞬间闪过各种各样让人担惊受怕的可能性，像是Rafe身上其余伤口又裂开了或者他的肺功能因为刚才那段路突然开始衰竭了，但Rafe只是摇了摇头。

 

“没什么。”他低声说，“我只想尽快适应用假肢行走。但你说的对，这并非一日之功。”

 

“这才对。”Sam在看到31路公交车顺着马路远远开过来时轻轻拍了拍Rafe的肩膀，“等一会回家我们可以庆祝一下你终于能正常行走了，无论你想在家里吃还是出去吃我都赞成。”

 

Rafe侧过头来挑着眉毛瞥了Sam一眼，眼睛里带着点笑意。“真的？去哪里吃都可以？”

 

“我保证。”Sam示意Rafe先上车，然后自己转过身来把轮椅拖了上来。现在是上午不到十一点钟，公交车上除了他们之外只有四五个乘客，所以Sam把轮椅在指定位置固定好，然后他们两个人舒舒服服占据了旁边的四人座椅，Rafe在Sam身旁落座时把自己的手放在了他的大腿上，而Sam假装没看见。

 

“我听说南海滩附近有家不错的地中海餐馆。”Sam在听到Rafe说出这句话时就知道自己刚才的海口夸得太大了，他本来说的出去吃就是指的那家古巴小餐馆，但很显然Rafe的目标并不在公寓方圆一英里之内。“你答应我的。”他在Sam沉默不语头痛怎么回答他时掐了一把Sam的大腿。

 

“是，我答应你了。”Sam沉重地叹了口气，“所以我不会食言。我们一会就下车换38路，直接去南海滩。”

 

“带着轮椅？”Rafe瞪大了眼睛，仿佛没料到自己会在斗智斗勇中被Sam胜过一筹，而Sam朝他咧开一个露出牙齿的得意笑容。

 

“当然带着轮椅。你和这辆轮椅接下来还有好多要一起度过的日子呢。”

 

***

 

哪怕知道Rafe选了这家餐厅是为了让自己多走几步路，Sam不得不承认这里的地中海特色菜的确很好。虽然位于游客圣地迈阿密南海滩，但也许是因为今天是周二中午，他们抵达餐厅的时候甚至还有靠窗的空位。阳光，海风，美食，Rafe点的上好白葡萄酒，再加上两个人之间时而交谈几句无关紧要的话题，Sam已经记不得自己上次这般闲适惬意是什么时候了。

 

吃过午饭后Rafe提议去海滩上散散步，Sam觉得对方刚才已经休息过够长时间了，于是他们把轮椅暂时寄存在餐馆里，徒步向着半英里以外已经近在眼前的海滩前进。在脚下逐渐出现沙粒的时候Sam有些担心Rafe刚刚开始使用这款假肢还不适应坚硬平地之外的地面，但很快他就发现Rafe在沙地里照样走得非常平稳，反而是Sam没注意脚下一脚踩进不知道哪个小孩子挖的沙坑里差点没摔一跤。

 

“怎么了？”他在Rafe似笑非笑的眼神中站直身体，清了清嗓子，“这很正常，有种东西叫做地心引力。”

 

“所以你还是不愿承认自己已经年纪大了，哪怕有两条腿也连路都走不稳了？”Rafe瞥了他一眼，径自朝前走了，而Sam站在原地愣了一会，犹豫要不要趁这个机会把钻进自己凉鞋里的沙子倒出来。自从他们两个说开那个晚上之后Rafe总会时不时嘲笑Sam上了年纪，而原本非常不愿面对这个现实的Sam不知为何竟然慢慢开始接受了，他感觉自己在照顾Rafe的这段时间里的确变成了一个絮絮叨叨还忧心忡忡的老妈子，心理上和生理上都如此。在马达加斯加和Nathan还有Elena分手的时候Sam还雄心壮志地宣称自己还差几个古城和宝藏才能安定下来，可现在他和Rafe挤在一张小沙发上睡几个小时就已经有点腰酸背痛了。

 

Rafe朝前走了十几步，在意识到Sam没跟上来之后停下来转过身看向他，虽然离得有点远但脸上那个有点不耐烦的皱眉在午后灿烂的阳光下格外清晰，而Sam看着他如此熟悉又生动的表情，突然心中释然了。他对Rafe有点抱歉地笑了笑，弯腰解开凉鞋上的粘扣，然后光着脚踩在被太阳晒得暖融融的沙子上。

 

“抱歉，不过还是这样子在沙子上走更稳一些。”他拎起自己的凉鞋几个大步走到正在等他的Rafe面前，而Rafe送给他一对白眼，摇了摇头。

 

“怎么，终于不在我面前试着把你的右腿变没了？”虽然话很刻薄，但声音里带着些微调侃，而Sam也轻笑一声，回想起最开始那周自己只要在Rafe身旁坐下就会尽量把右腿蜷缩在身下，生怕自己刺激到他。

 

“你已经得到你的机械假腿了，Lord Vadar，你已经比我们其他卑微的人类都要强大了。”

 

“别叫我Vadar，我还挺喜欢沙子的。”Rafe这个带笑的回答让Sam短暂惊叹了一下人类的大脑究竟有多不可思议，就好比走在他身边的这个男人，忘记了和自己有关的一切，却仍然清晰记得十多年前上映的一部电影里一句极其烂俗的台词——Sam敢打包票Rafe绝对只在那个时候才看过《星球大战2》，他绝对不会把后来的时间浪费在重温这部烂片上。

 

他们肩并肩一起顺着沙滩朝前走，Sam走在靠近海浪的那一侧，时而会有温热的海水随着海浪拍岸规律的哗哗作响没过他的脚背，但只要在太阳底下走几步那些站在皮肤上潮湿的沙子就会纷纷剥落；Rafe走在他的右手边，因为要保护假肢所以仍然穿着鞋，在阳光的映照与海风的吹拂中逐渐展现出Sam从未见过的无忧无虑。不，Sam的确在Rafe的脸上见过类似的神情，但那却是十七年前的事情了，那时Rafe的表情中除了无忧无虑还有不加掩饰的野心，只需要一眼就让人知道这个才刚刚成年的大男孩准备以一己之力征服整个世界。他那时的无忧无虑来自富足优渥的生活，来自卓越精良的教育，来自他的父母与家族带给他位于金字塔顶尖的社会地位。但十七年后他的青春已然不在，社会地位更是随着他的失忆暂时崩塌，Rafe穿着Sam洗褪色的T恤与短裤，脚上是一双从百货店买来只值二十美元的运动鞋，可他现在看起来却远比当年更轻松，更无畏。在抛去被先天赋予的优越条件之后Rafe的无忧无虑看起来不再那样趾高气昂得令人心生畏惧或厌烦，而是如此脚踏实地，触手可及。

 

Sam侧过头看着Rafe垂在身体一侧随着前行而小幅度摇晃的左手，自己插在短裤口袋里的右手在看不到的地方微微攥起拳。他想起在他们回弗罗里达的飞机上自己差点因为一时冲动就那样握住Rafe的手。那时候他还不知道Rafe对他的想法，甚至连自己的感情究竟是怎样的都没弄清楚，而现在，他们之间虽然还有很多事情亟待解决，可前路已经不再是当时Sam眼中的一片灰暗，在最远处的地平线上的确出现了一道令人心生希望的光。

 

可是即便如此，即便他们每天晚上都在客厅那张沙发上做更亲密更让人脸红的事情，Sam却仍然不敢朝Rafe主动伸出手。他觉得自己这辈子大概都会一直等待Rafe先做出表示，说出承诺，不然一切在他眼中都只是终有一天会无情破碎的泡沫，哪怕此时此刻Rafe就在他的身边。

 

紧接着，他的眼角余光里看到Rafe朝他侧过头，眉毛微微挑了起来。“拿过来。”他听到Rafe清晰而坚定地说，语气有点不耐烦但也没有冷意。

 

“什么？”

 

“你短裤右边口袋里的东西，除非你是见到我太高兴了。”

 

Sam甚至专门摸了一下自己短裤口袋里有什么，然后他才意识到Rafe究竟是什么意思。当他转头看向Rafe的时候对方仍然保持挑眉的动作看向他，脸上的不耐烦也显而易见，但他的浅色眼睛在粼粼海水的映照下蓝得炫目，而Sam能在里面清楚地看到两个小小的自己。

 

在他把手从裤子口袋里抽出来的时候Sam只觉得自己的手心上全是汗，但现在再往裤子上抹一把已经来不及了，因为Rafe哼了一声，似乎不满他这么一个简单的动作还如此磨蹭，然后一把抓过Sam的手紧紧攥住，彼此十指紧扣。直到掌心交握的那刻Sam才发现Rafe的手心其实也沁出了不少汗水，而这个简简单单的发现让他猛地朝海面那边扭过脸，藏住了自己咧到耳朵根的嘴角。

 

他们手牵手在海滩上默不作声地走出好几分钟，Rafe才低声嘟囔了一句：“天气太热了而已。”

 

“当然，我从来没想过有其他原因。”Sam实在控制不住自己脸上的笑意，而Rafe又哼了一声，把脸扭向另一边。他们两个这样一路走过来在满是泳装游客的海滩上非常显眼，两个四十岁左右的大男人手牵手一起散步，其中一个还有一只假腿，而且两个人互相扭头看向一侧没有半点眼神交流，但Sam却在内心无比希望这一刻能无限延长下去。

 

最终打破他们之间沉默的还是Rafe，他捏了捏Sam的手，然后把头转了过来：“通常在这个时候你都会主动拽着我聊点什么，怎么今天没话了？”

 

“你想聊天？”Sam有点惊讶，因为Rafe通常会尽可能避免和他聊严肃的话题，“想念我动听的声音了？”

 

这个回答让Sam再次收获一对白眼，然后Rafe摇了摇头：“当然不是。只不过——我觉得有些事情已经拖得足够久了，没有再等下去的必要了。我能看出有件事从我们回来的飞机上就一直在困扰你，现在我已经基本恢复自主生活的能力了，所以也是时候你告诉我究竟是什么了。”

 

Sam在内心盘算了一下自己究竟还有哪件事瞒着Rafe，然后——哦。他清了清嗓子，也回握了一下Rafe的手，然后摆出自己最郑重的表情。“我的确还有件事一直没告诉你。”

 

Rafe挑了挑眉毛，示意Sam继续，而Sam深吸了一口气：“我不知道你还记不记得你的父母或者家庭，但……你爸爸在三个月前去世了，而你现在是价值百亿美元遗产的继承人了。”

 

如果Rafe对这个消息感到任何程度的震惊，他完全没从表情上让Sam看出来，Sam唯一感觉到的就是Rafe握住自己的手一下子收紧了。他知道这个消息对现在的Rafe来说堪比晴天霹雳——每闪一次就从天而降一大把美元的那种——所以他在沙滩上缓缓停住脚步，也拽着Rafe一起停了下来。Rafe对Sam的举动毫无异议，两个人肩并肩站在离海水隔了几步远的沙滩上。在他们身边冲浪者热烈的呼喊以及跑来跑去的小孩子兴奋的尖叫不绝于耳，而Sam在今天下午头一次感觉到眼前平淡日常的画面是多么滑稽，因为又有谁能想到在这些人之中藏了位百亿美元遗产的继承人呢？

 

Rafe仍然没有回答他，于是Sam也紧紧闭上嘴，默不作声地凝视着Rafe的侧脸，看着他咬住靠自己这边的嘴角，垂着眼睛不知道在思索什么。他想提议他们一起在沙滩上坐下，好让Rafe能够一边思考一边休息，但他完全不知道Rafe的假肢能不能承受这样幅度的起落，而且他也不愿去打扰Rafe的思绪。Sam几乎屏息凝神等着Rafe的回答，而在差不多三分钟后，Rafe终于朝他抬起了眼睛。

 

“把你知道的信息全都告诉我。”

 

这个平静且理智的回答立刻安抚了Sam心里的焦躁，他长舒一口气，整理了片刻自己的思绪，然后把他知道的东西全部说了出来。除去Nadine告诉他的那些之外Sam自己又做了点调查，虽然这是Adler家族的内部遗产继承，但鉴于名下数目巨大的跨国企业，投资，股权等等相关资产，即将落到Rafe手里的这份遗嘱着实牵动了不少人的心以及利益，三个月前刚公布出来的时候甚至登上了报纸头条。Sam尽可能把自己看到过的那些报道做了总结，还把手机上一直存着的内容最清晰全面的一篇展示给了Rafe。等说完这些后Sam自己的腿都有点站得发麻了，但Rafe却完全没有展示出任何不适，仍然皱着眉头研究着Sam手机上的那篇文章。

 

“所以说，”他在看完后沉思了片刻才开口，“只要我在九个月里去认领遗嘱，那些钱就属于我了？”

 

“逻辑上来讲是这个样子，但实际操作起来可能会比较困难。”Sam摸了摸下巴，飞快地上下打量了一番Rafe，“恕我直言，你毕竟消失了快八个月，而且还是因为 **那种** 事情。再加上你现在的状况……如果你想就这样回去接手你老爸的钱和公司，你绝对要打场旷日持久的硬战。”

 

“这些我都知道。”Rafe颇为沉重地点了点头，“我能想象到那些股权持有人和公司董事们会怎样为难我，甚至对我的身份起质疑。”

 

“我还以为证明你的身份会很简单？”Sam有些不解，“难道不是DNA就能搞定的事情吗？你们家里肯定常年都备有各个成员的DNA样本，就是为了这种情况。”

 

“我说的不是DNA，我说的是我的记忆。”Rafe抬手揉了揉额头，“Samuel，我真的什么都不记得了，而记忆这种东西是瞎编不来的。DNA也许能够证明我的身份，但没了记忆我就不再是Adler家族精心培养出的那个继承人了，哪怕我把股权和资产都拿到了手，那些老奸巨猾的古董也会想尽办法架空我的决定权，像是散布我只是个来骗钱的冒牌，然后趁着动荡在我的眼皮子底下把公司掏空，而我会被他们玩弄得团团转却一点办法都没有。”

 

看着Rafe脸上的忧虑，Sam头一次对此无话可说，甚至想不出半句安慰他的话。他可以担任Rafe的护工和厨师照顾他的精神和身体状况，但除此之外他无能为力。Rafe所提及的这些问题离他太过遥远陌生，而他无论是从前还是今后都永远也不会属于那个世界。

 

也许是察觉到了Sam的失落，Rafe扯了扯嘴角，用肩膀轻轻撞了一下他。“这明明是我的麻烦，怎么你看起来比我还为难？”

 

“因为我完全帮不上你。”Sam叹了口气，“这场硬仗你必须一个人自己面对了。”

 

“谁说你帮不上我的？”Rafe再次握住Sam的手，拇指安抚地蹭了蹭他的指关节，“还有九个月的时间呢，谁也说不准到时候会发生什么事情，而在那之前你还有很多帮我忙的机会。”

 

“比如？”Sam迟疑地问了一声，而Rafe被他逗笑了。

 

“比如帮我把身体恢复到曾经的水平，一个至少看起来非常健康的人要比一个病歪歪断了腿还失忆的人更让人信服吧？”

 

这倒没错，但Rafe的安慰只让Sam心里的失落消散了些许，他长叹一口气，回握住Rafe的手。“我知道我在痴心妄想而且对你很不公平，但我有时候真希望你和那些钱以及Adler的名头没有半点关系，因为你已经被它们拖累太久了。”

 

“Adler这个姓氏对我现在而言的确没什么价值。”Rafe淡然回答他，“但你要承认钱是个好东西，没有钱在当今社会就根本生存不下去。哪怕为了我今后的假肢，我也至少要搞点钱回来啊，不能总指望你一个人卖古董。”

 

这也没错，而且比Sam的妄想要现实多了，可这并不代表Sam的心里会因此好受多少，因为他知道Adler的财富永远是和这个名字绑在一起的，Rafe不可能只接受其中之一而不担起其余的责任。“这是你的选择。”他转头注视着一波波拍打海岸的浪花化为白色泡沫，哑声对Rafe说，“但无论如何，我都会陪在你的身边。”

 

***

 

那天之后他们没再谈论过Rafe究竟什么时候才会真正回到Adler家族继承遗产，但Sam却觉得原本看起来还算富余的九个月时间顿时完全不够用了。光从马达加斯加回来到Rafe拿到新假肢他们就已经用掉了快一个月的时间，而接下来八个多月的每分每秒都不该被浪费。比起他的忧心忡忡，Rafe作为当事人似乎并没有这么着急，仍然进行着他无比规律的生活。他周三次去找治疗师训练自己大腿与腰腹的肌肉并学着怎样更好使用假肢，除此之外每天吃过晚饭还会拽着Sam一起在附近散步至少一个小时。他甚至主动提出去参加那个Sam在诊所被发过传单的截肢者互助会，而Sam在听到他说这句话的时候盯着Rafe看了好半天，试图从他身上看出八个月前的脑震荡突然恶化的痕迹。

 

不过无论如何他还是陪Rafe去参加了他的第一次互助会，但也许并不像其他那些满怀爱意与支持的伴侣和亲人，而是好奇以及更想去看热闹，因为内心深处他知道无论是Rafe还是他自己都是绝对不会对陌生人敞开心扉的类型。再加上他们并没法解释Rafe受伤的真正原因，所以Sam真的很好奇Rafe为什么会突然选择去互助会，哪怕自己之前也这么建议过。

 

他们两个花了半个小时的时间才从客厅咖啡桌上那厚厚一摞外卖单下面翻出了快一个月之前Lauren塞给Sam的宣传单，那上面清楚写着每周例行碰面的时间与地址，甚至还有一句“欢迎自带甜甜圈”。地址Sam很熟，就在离这里不远的一处社区活动中心，只不过因为和他们通常出行的方向正好相背所以Sam从来没去过那里；而时间则每周有两次活动，一次在周二晚上七点一次在周五早上九点。对于Rafe来说都不是特别好的时间段，但他最后还是选择去周五的那个，工作日早上的互助会人大概比另一个要少一些。

 

于是在这个周五的早上八点半他们从公寓准时出发，Sam甚至在路过甜甜圈店的时候真的进去买了一盒，而Rafe对此嗤之以鼻，宣称这绝对是传单上为什么会有那句话的原因，主办方根本就是想节省活动经费。将近二十分钟后他们抵达了宣传单上所写的互助会地址，门口很贴心地摆出来带有互助会LOGO的易拉宝以及房间号，当Sam捧着甜甜圈盒子走进门的时候，他立刻就被此起彼伏的问候声所包围了。

 

“是你！”一个嗓门尤其大而且听起来格外惊喜的声音越过所有人挤到Sam的面前，快一个月没见过但不知为何仍然记得他的Lauren满脸灿烂笑容朝他伸出手，“我就知道你们一定回来的——而且还带了甜甜圈！你们真的太贴心了。”

 

“我觉得我们第一次来最好不要空手。”Sam把盒子放在旁边摆着一次性塑料杯子以及咖啡壶的小桌子上，然后和Lauren握了握手，“上次没来得及自我介绍，我叫Sam，这是我男朋友Rafe。”

 

他边说边把Rafe从自己身后一把推到Lauren面前，Rafe顺势挽住他的胳膊，然后不动声色地掐了一把他手臂内侧的肉。不过除此之外他并没有什么过激反应，在人前一贯维持他哪怕有些拘谨却很有礼貌的外表。“你好。”他朝对方点头致意，并没有像Sam一样伸手，“我叫Rafe。”

 

“我看到你已经拿到你的假肢了。”Lauren朝Rafe的右腿点了点头，而Sam在内心希望这个互助会其他人不会都像Lauren这样热情开朗，“什么时候拿到的？感觉怎么样？”

 

“快一周之前拿到的。”出乎Sam的意外，Rafe的回答很真诚，没有半点敷衍的意味，“走路的时候感觉非常好，完全不会磨损皮肤，但如果运动量太大末端还会有些酸痛。”

 

“我很抱歉，亲爱的，但这恐怕很难避免。”Lauren用几乎有些夸张的方式长叹了口气，然后拍了拍Rafe的肩膀，“如果你想的话，你一会可以和其他人分享你的这些感受，或者你也可以找我丈夫单独聊聊——在那边窗口那个穿红色T恤的男人就是他，他虽然算不上什么专家，但至少已经积累不少经验了。”

 

“多谢。”Rafe点了点头，“但今天是我第一次来互助会，所以我想要想体验一下。也许等以后再和大家分享我的故事吧。”

 

“Sam告诉我说你截肢是因为你们之前乘坐游艇的时候发生了事故？唉你一定很不好受，明明是去游玩却出了这样的事。”

 

Rafe在Lauren自顾自感叹的时候朝Sam飞快投来满是嘲讽的一瞥，而Sam自己的嘴角也控制不住抽搐了一下，不过说实话他非常佩服面前这位女士靠自己的想象力就支撑起了Sam曾经描述过的只言片语。但是为了避免她的想象力给他和Rafe带来进一步的尴尬，Sam立刻转移了话题。

 

“我知道这里是截肢人士才能参与的互助会，所以我想问像我这样的人能不能参加？”

 

“哦，对，亲爱的，我的确没说过这个。”Lauren的注意力立刻被吸引到这个话题上，Sam在内心暗暗松了一口气，“我知道我出现在这里肯定让你感到有点疑惑了，不过我不仅是家属，还是互助会的负责人之一，像是咖啡和甜甜圈一般都是我准备的，所以我每次也会来。除此之外我们的确只允许自己经历过截肢手术的人分享故事，但初来者除外，因为互助会对于绝大部分人来说是非常新奇而且会让人非常紧张的经历，如果第一次来的话有支持自己的人陪在身边会好很多。所以今天你可以陪你男朋友一次参与我们的活动，但很抱歉只有这一次。”

 

“那真的太棒了。”Sam尽量不让自己的笑容看起来太过灿烂，而Rafe又掐了一把他的胳膊，“我相信我的男朋友一定能在你们这里得到许多帮助。”

 

“这是我们的荣幸。”Lauren笑了笑，然后脸上露出略带抱歉的表情，“虽然我很想继续和你们聊下去，但很抱歉我还有些准备工作没有完成。你们现在可以去找个位子，或者在这里吃点东西，总之别拘束，怎么舒服怎么来，把这里当成家就好。”说完她朝他们点了点头，匆匆离开了，而Rafe在Lauren出了听力所及范围内立刻凑到Sam的耳边，声音虽然轻但威胁力十足。

 

“你的男朋友？”他咬着牙一个字一个字地质问。

 

“她自己以为的。”Sam耸了耸肩一脸无辜，“再说了，我觉得我们已经够‘熟’了。”

 

Rafe投给他一个无比嫌弃的眼神，然后撤开手径自找了倒数第二排靠门口的位置坐下。Sam轻笑了一声，先去倒了两杯咖啡才过去和Rafe汇合。他把装了小半杯咖啡的一次性杯子递给Rafe，然后在他身旁的位置坐下，尝了一口自己杯子里的咖啡。如他所料味道糟透了，没放牛奶也没加糖的廉价速溶咖啡又酸又苦，但还算不上Sam尝过最难喝的咖啡，所以他只是略微皱了下眉头就仰起头一饮而尽。等他把空杯子放到旁边的椅子上时他才发现Rafe正捧着手里的塑料杯发呆，看表情他简直捧着的不是一杯咖啡，而是一个随时会爆炸的定时炸弹。

 

“这里的咖啡的确很难喝，但也没难喝到会谋杀你。”Sam朝他伸过手，“如果不喜欢喝就给我。”

 

Rafe用眼角余光飞快地憋了他一眼，什么都没说但把杯子又朝上举了一点，仿佛味觉品鉴师一般极为谨慎地尝了一口。Sam甚至不用问他味道究竟如何，因为他还从来没见过Rafe的脸因为任何东西像现在这样皱成一团，这样如此滑稽的表情让他忍不住低声笑了起来。

 

“闭嘴。”在笑声中Rafe厉声喝到，但Sam已经控制不住自己了，甚至连接下来胳膊上又被狠狠扭了一下都完全没用。他们两个虽然坐在靠后的位置，但现在绝大多数人已经陆续就坐，整个房间比刚进门的时候安静了许多，所以有不少人都因为他们两个这阵喧哗好奇地回头看过来。Rafe似乎因为这些窥探的目光更加恼火了，连呼吸都变得有些急促了，而Sam憋住笑，一把握住Rafe放在大腿上的手安抚地捏了捏，然后朝其他人抱歉地点了点头。

 

“你给我等着。”Rafe在主持人走到最前面那个正对他们的椅子坐下时对Sam低声耳语，“你不是想笑吗？回去有的是你笑的时候。”

 

Sam忍俊不禁地看了Rafe一眼，但这个时候互助会正式开始了，所以他咽下了自己想说的话，开始专心致志听主持人的开场，只不过他握住Rafe的手一直没松开，而Rafe似乎也忘了这回事。主持人最开始向大家介绍说我们今天有一位新来的朋友，但Rafe只是短暂地朝回头看的所有人点了点头，甚至没主动自我介绍，于是互助会就继续进行了下去。Sam最开始还强打精神听了前面几个人分享的本周故事与心得，但很快他的意识就在一位语速格外慢的讲述人分享故事的途中逐渐模糊了，因为昨天睡前他们两个照例闹腾了一阵子，而半夜Sam还因为挤在一起睡太热醒了好几次。在睡着前的一刻他感觉Rafe抽出被自己握住的那只手，然后把Sam的脑袋按在了他的肩膀上。

 

因为两个人的身高差，靠在Rafe肩膀上睡觉绝对不是最舒适的体验，但Sam却安安稳稳一口气睡到自己被用力摇醒。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛后过了好一会才想起自己现在在什么地方，立刻伸手挡住了那个冲至嘴边巨大的哈欠。

 

“睡得好吗？”Rafe戏谑的声音在耳边响起，而Sam抬头环顾四周，发现参加互助会的人纷纷从他们身边经过走向门口，有不少人在路过的时候朝他投来带笑的眼神。Sam觉得自己上次这么丢人大概还是在印度当着Chloe和Nadine的面把墨镜摔掉一个镜片那次，不过这次围观他窘相的观众显然多了好几倍。他清了清嗓子，和Rafe一起站起身，跟在其他人后面朝门口走去。Lauren似乎在前面整理东西，只是和他们挥了挥手，Sam庆幸她没有冲过来抓着他们再聊上几十分钟。

 

“我真的努力保持清醒了。”他在和Rafe拐到回家那条路上之后有点不好意思地说，“但我真的很好奇你怎么能够听十多个人讲一模一样的故事还不困。”

 

“第一，因为我能控制住自己。”Rafe毫不客气地回答，“第二，我和这些人的确有共鸣，所以哪怕他们讲的都是一模一样的东西，我也能从中学到些东西。至于第三——”

 

“第三？”Rafe拖长的腔调让Sam觉得自己不该再追问下去，但他还是为了满足Rafe问出声，果然Rafe转过头来带着嘲讽的笑容瞥了他一眼。

 

“第三，我还年轻，不会像上了年纪的人那样大早上九点钟就睡着。”

 

“你知道到自己其实也不是什么年轻人，对吧？”Sam叹了口气，“我们只差了八岁，真的有那么大的区别吗？”

 

“如果二十和二十八，没多少区别。但三十八和四十六——”

 

“好了，我知道了，你不用再说下去了。”Sam知道此刻的明智之举是立刻换话题，“所以你觉得这个互助会怎么样？以后还要继续来吗？”

 

他本以为Rafe也只是抱着好奇的心态过来参加互助会，而且在喝过那么糟糕的咖啡之后肯定不会再来了。让他没想到的是Rafe竟然颇为认真地思考了片刻，然后点了点头：“挺好玩的，为什么不呢？”

 

Sam足足愣了五秒钟才回答他：“如果你觉得好玩，以后你自己来，我宁愿周五早上一口气睡到十二点。”

 

“所以我才说你年纪——”在Sam的瞪视中Rafe似笑非笑收住口，然后伸手挽住Sam的胳膊：“不来就不来，以后周五你就在家里乖乖做好午饭等我回家吧。”

 

***

 

于是Rafe本来已经非常满的作息时间里又加上了周五上午的互助会，但Sam却也没能像自己打算的那样每个周五一口气睡到中午，因为Sully大概意识到他从印度回来之后已经休息了快两个月的时间，可以继续工作了。

 

九月中旬的一个晚上，Sam在和Rafe散步的时候突然接到了Sully打来的电话。Sam在看到手机屏幕上的呼叫人姓名跳出来的那一刻甚至不由自主颤抖了一下，飞快地瞥了一眼表情毫无变化的Rafe才接通。

 

“有个交易需要你去盯着点。”Sully的声音在手机里听起来稍微有些不真切，似乎有点信号问题，不过鉴于Sully的工作性质这很正常，“买家和卖家三天后会在洛杉矶碰头，但因为是头一次交易所以彼此不信任，本来我要去当这个中间人，但我现在还在牙买加走不开，而且你比我更合适一些。”

 

“我更合适？你太谦虚了。”

 

“说真的，因为买家是从从加泰罗尼亚来的，你的西班牙语终于要派上用场了。”

 

“我必须提醒你Victor，加泰罗尼亚人不说西班牙语——至少不乐意说。”

 

“在我看来都差不多。”Sully哼了一声，“总之这个交易就由你负责了。机票和酒店我都帮你定好了，信息一会发你手机上，你三天后直接过去就行。”

 

“我该担心一下他们究竟要交易什么吗？”Sam不知为什么总觉得有点不安，“毕竟我不想再进去蹲几年了。”

 

“不用担心，交易双方我都认识，虽然货没有那么清白但也不会把你送进去。怎么，你还担心我坑你吗，小子？我要是敢坑你Nate绝对不会轻易放过我。”

 

“是是，我知道了。”Sam在电话那端Sully提到Nathan名字的时候又有点心虚地看了站在旁边等他的Rafe一眼，“这次交易大概需要多长时间？”

 

“这我说不准，短则三天长则五天，不过保险起见我给你订了五天酒店，多出来你就在西海岸玩两天吧。”

 

“明白了。”他说完后Sully又哼了一声，然后干净利落地挂断了电话。虽然工作来得有点突兀，但这并不是Sully第一次以这种方式给Sam安排工作，在他去印度之前也这样帮过Sully三四次，而且每次交易成功后Sam都能拿到一份丰厚的提成。之前的他的确很乐意接这样的工作，可是现在——

 

“你终于要开始工作了？”Rafe对上他带着些许忧虑的眼神，扯了扯嘴角，“我还以为你真的要靠卖古董赚的那点钱活到八十岁。”

 

“我三天后要飞去洛杉矶。”Sam点了点头，然后鬼使神差问了一句：“要和我一起去吗？酒店已经定好了，机票买起来应该也很方便，如果工作顺利我们结束之后还能在那里玩两天。”

 

Rafe眨了眨眼睛，看起来对Sam的提议货真价实感到有些惊讶。“我很高兴你问我想不想一起去，但是……”他耸了耸肩，“你知道我在这边有多少事情要做，无论如何我的体能训练绝对不能中断，而且我也不想再坐那么长时间的飞机去洛杉矶了，我对上次二十多个小时的廉价航班还有阴影。”

 

Sam点点头，知道Rafe说的没错，但却难以抑制感到一阵失落。这将是这两个多月以来他第一次和Rafe分开这么久，而且他们之间将会隔着整整一个大陆，哪怕他乘坐最快的航班也要将近六个小时才能赶回来。万一在这期间Rafe出了什么事——

 

“我不会有事的，好吗？”Rafe在Sam担忧的注视中微微挑起眉毛，“我又不是什么刚学会走路的婴儿，能自己照顾好自己。”

 

“我知道，但我还是会担心嘛。”Sam把手机塞回口袋里，然后握住Rafe的手，“向我保证无论你有多不情愿，每天都会给我来个电话？”

 

哪怕是Sam也知道自己很少说这种话，而Rafe更是直接翻了个白眼。“天呐，Samuel，如果你向我保证接下来这三天里不再表现得这么恶心，我就每天给你打个电话。”

 

“成交。”Sam笑着说，牵着Rafe的手继续他们的晚间漫步，“这个我绝对能做到。”

 

***

 

三天后Sam一大早就从迈阿密飞往洛杉矶，到了Sully帮他定的酒店之后又收到了交易相关的具体资料。等他忙完这一切的时候几乎要到了晚饭时间了，他顾不得自己腹中空空，掏出手机给Rafe打了个电话。

 

这还是一个多月前他给Rafe买了手机之后他们第一次这样通讯，因为在迈阿密的时候他们几乎每时每刻都黏在一起，根本没有远程通话的必要。Rafe此刻也许在忙着锻炼，因为Sam等了足足半分钟，差点要进入语音留言的时候对面才接通。

 

“你倒是花了不少时间。”Sam有点调侃地开口，“在忙什么呢？”

 

“手机设在震动上了，所以刚才没听见。”Rafe的声音倒是很平静，完全听不出锻炼过后的喘气，不过在这两个月的努力下他的身体状况也的确比在医院时好太多了，不仅流失的肌肉基本上全都补回来了，肺功能也得到了很大提升，只要不剧烈运动就听不出之前那种极为明显的杂音。“你怎么样，洛杉矶风景不错吧？”

 

“非常不错，甚至让我想要多待两天。”Sam朝酒店房间双人床对面的液晶电视挤了挤眼睛，“开玩笑的，我这边办完事就回去。”

 

“那到时候你提前和我说一声。”

 

“怎么，你这几天都不准备打扫卫生了吗？”Sam轻笑了起来，眼前浮现出推在水槽里的脏盘子以及洗手间里满地乱扔的脏衣服，而Rafe也哼了一声。。

 

“你难道在期待我亲自动手？”

 

“好好好，你放着别管，我很快就回去。”Sam回头看了一眼床头柜上的电子时钟，“好了，我不废话了，你那边该早点休息了，我也要去找点东西吃了。”

 

“知道了。”Rafe语气冷淡地挂断电话，而Sam放下手机，笑着摇了摇头，走到阳台上抽完一根烟才出门吃晚饭。

 

接下来的几天交易一切顺利，完全没发生Sam想象中的因为价格不和而双方拔枪或者警方突然冲进来命令他们全员抱头蹲下的场景。然而他很不幸一语成谶，不得不在这边再多待两天，因为Sully又给他安排了一个全新的工作。

 

“再多待两天，我付你双倍的钱。”Sully在第三天晚上Sam整理行李的时候又打了电话过来，“有个老朋友拜托我把他收藏的几件古董拿去拍卖，就在西海岸这一片，你离着这么近正好帮我个忙吧。”

 

“你记得自己欠了我一次人情就好。”Sam虽然无奈但还是接下了活，毕竟来一次西海岸不容易，而且Rafe那边暂时还一切安好，每晚的通话虽然没什么甜言蜜语但也没有令人担忧的情况。他当然立刻就给Rafe打电话告诉他自己要晚几天回家，可电话却没打通，Sam估计他在训练师那里手机关机了，于是给他发了条短信。

 

一个多小时后Rafe回复了他，同样通过短信： **知道了。**

 

没有进一步询问Sam究竟什么时候才回家，更没有短暂地提一句让他注意安全，也许是Sam的错觉，但他总觉得出门在外这几天Rafe突然对他比以前要冷淡很多了，哪怕在打电话的时候也不怎么和Sam开玩笑。他暂时把这个归结于Rafe很不喜欢通过手机表达情绪，然后就把自己这些纠结全都抛在了脑后。胡思乱想并帮不上任何忙，他现在唯一能做的就是赶紧办完Sully交代的事情，争取能早点回迈阿密。

 

Sully给他安排的第二份工作比第一份要轻松不少，Sam甚至只花了一天半的时间就当场拿到了拍卖之后的佣金。他回到酒店之后看了一眼Sully给他定的明天晚上才起飞的机票，然后用房间的电脑改签成了今天凌晨的红眼航班。反正他在这里也睡不好，不如赶紧回家去找Rafe让自己安心。

 

按照这架航班的起落时间，他第二天早上东海岸时间十点钟就能回到迈阿密，但到了这个时间点Rafe肯定已经睡了，而Sam决定干脆不告诉他自己改签了，明天一大早回去给他一个惊喜。他在候机室抽了整整半包烟，搞得吸烟室里云雾缭绕，而他被尼古丁彻底占据的大脑让他在回迈阿密的一路上几乎没能合上眼睛，看了三部最近新上映的电影。

 

从西南国际机场打车回公寓的一路上Sam仍然完全感觉不到疲惫，因为他已经有太久没有体会过这种短暂出门旅行后回家路上的雀跃心情了，他的心脏像个突然被灌满燃料的动力泵飞速运转，让他甚至没法规规矩矩坐在出租车的后座上。回家——他凝视着车窗外愈发熟悉的街景不由自主地想，对他来说也许家从来都不是一个固定的地点，更是在那里等待他的人。年幼时期他的家是那些装着他玩具与书本的小小纸箱，随着一次又一次的搬家长久地躺在吉普车的后备箱里，但Sam却一直觉得只要他们一家四口能在一起，他就根本无所谓他们住在哪里；后来家变成了一座老旧发霉的建筑，一群令他生厌的修女和神父，但他的弟弟在那里瞪着他回来，所以Sam哪怕被赶出去也总是一次又一次地回到那个地方；再后来——再后来Sam彻底失去了他的家，他唯一的亲人，他的一切，直到Rafe住进这座小小的公寓，而Sam终于有了在长途旅行后可以归来的地方，一个可以让他安心停歇的锚点，哪怕他也许在不久之后仍然要离开这个位于小哈瓦那的公寓，可他却仍然对这份难得的安定与平静心存感激。

 

出租车缓缓停靠在公寓对面那侧的路旁，Sam抓起自己的行李袋跳下车，在从钱包里找零钱付车费的时候手甚至有些抖。他站在路边等着出租车开走，在心里描绘着Rafe见到他提前回来时脸上那个略微气愤却带着喜悦的笑容，将目光越过车顶投向路对面那个刷着米白色油漆的公寓小楼。然后——

 

然后他目瞪口呆地看到一个无比熟悉的身影坐在门口台阶。在他们目光交错的时候对方猛地站起身，哪怕隔了双车道的马路脸上的表情却仍然无比显眼。不，那绝对不是什么喜悦的笑容，而是Sam从没见过的滔天怒火，而这个表情让Sam浑身上下的肌肉在瞬间僵硬，一动不动眼看着自己的弟弟完全无视来往川行的车辆，横穿马路朝他大步走来。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章后半段NC17剧情

“你怎么在这里？”这是Sam手足无措站在路边并且被Nathan用燃满怒火的目光自下而上瞪了整整半分钟之后才从嗓子眼里挤出来的问候。他本以为Nathan的眼睛已经瞪得够大了，然而在他说完这句话之后对方再次用无比愤怒的瞪视突破了他的想象力。Nathan紧紧抱着双臂盯着他看了好半天，终于开口的时候眉头紧紧皱在一起。

 

“我可以问你完全一样的问题。”他沉下声音极其严肃地说，“Sam，为什么你会在这里？”

 

“我以为你知道这是Sully借给我——”

 

“你知道我说的不是这个。”Nathan立刻打断了他的话，脸上的不解与失望呼之欲出，“Sam，为什么你会和 **Rafe Adler** 在这里？”

 

这真是那个价值百万美元的问题，Sam也真的希望自己能用一句话甚至几个字给Nathan一个完美的答案，只可惜他并不能。他只能低头看着自己弟弟满是布血丝的眼睛，尽量让自己的声音听起来没那么愧疚。他并不后悔自己过去两个月里所做的一切，只是他知道自己欠Nathan一个解释。

 

“这不是一两句话能解释清楚的事，”他朝马路对面的公寓偏了偏头，“先和我进去吧，我们坐下再说。”

 

Nathan冷硬地点了点头，然后跟在Sam身后横穿马路重新回到公寓门口的台阶上。Sam花了半天功夫才从行李袋最深处那个小口袋里找出了公寓钥匙，而当他打开门锁后Nathan甚至没等他推开门就猛地挤开他自己推门走了进去。Sam被他几乎推了个趔趄，站稳身体后才急急忙忙跟在Nathan的身后走进去，目光焦急地搜寻着Rafe的踪迹，做好跳到他和Nathan中间阻止Sully的客厅沾上血渍的准备。

 

然而让他略微感到疑惑的是Rafe并不在公寓里，而客厅里漂浮着那股Sam最熟悉不过的味道——空气因太久不流通而沉闷发霉，再加上夏季炎热的温度令人甚至有点头昏脑涨。但即便如此Sam仍然敏锐地察觉到客厅绝非像他想象中那样因为几天没人打扫整理而脏乱不堪，厨房的水槽里并没有脏盘子，沙发上的枕头和毯子也叠得整整齐齐，而咖啡桌上同样看不到任何外卖盒或者空啤酒罐的踪影。他甚至专门多走了几步绕道灶台旁边看了一眼垃圾桶——仍然空空如也，里面没有半点垃圾，而Sam清楚记得自己在五天前出门的时候顺手把垃圾丢了出去。

 

他那颗因为回家能见到Rafe而无比雀跃的心在见到Nathan的时候因为惊吓而停跳了好久，可是看到这些——看到干净整洁得令他不解的公寓客厅与厨房却让他胸口越来越冷，心跳越来越沉，麻木从心脏处飞速膨胀并蔓延至身体的每一处末梢。他站在那里盯着垃圾桶过了好久才缓缓转过身看到Nathan一直站在他的身后默不作声地注视着他，在对上Sam的目光时他脸上的愤怒与不解已然换成了了然与怜悯。

 

Nathan在可怜自己什么？——这个念头甚至还没能来得及在Sam的思绪中生根发芽，Nathan已经长叹一口气，对着Sam摇了摇头。“你不知道，是吗？Sam，你是不是又被他骗了？”

 

“我不知道什么？”Sam听到自己苍白无力地重复Nathan的问题，“我被谁骗了？”

 

“看在上帝的份上，Sam，别再自欺欺人了。”Nathan的眉头又皱了起来，两大步跨到Sam身前伸手用力晃了晃他的肩膀，“你知道这是怎么回事，你在进门的时候就已经知道了。”

 

“我不知道。”Sam拼命抵抗着内心深处那个不断叫嚣的声音，“我只知道你连招呼都不打一声就跑到我这里来，然后开始不停地指责我。”

 

“你还不愿承认？”Nathan的声调和他挑起来的眉毛一样高，“好，那你告诉我，你现在和谁一起住在这里？”

 

Sam低头凝视着自己弟弟脸上几乎从未出现过的严肃表情，半晌后叹了口气：“Rafe Adler，我承认我现在和Rafe住在一起，可以了吧？但是Nate我可以解释。”

 

“先打住，我还有个问题。”Sam内心深处在Nathan开口前已经隐约知道了他想问什么，但这并没让真正听到问题之后的痛苦减轻分毫。“他现在在哪里？”他听到Nathan这样问道。

 

“体能训练师。”他麻木地扫了一眼客厅墙壁上的时钟，“现在是星期四早上十一点，他应该还在训练师那里没回来，也许今天的课程稍微拖了几分钟——”

 

“Sam，别再逃避了。”Nathan的手指紧紧捏在Sam的肩头，语气随着他手上的力道加大而愈发严肃，“你知道他并不在做什么训练，你甚至知道他在过去几天根本不在迈阿密。”

 

“你不能就这么凭空瞎猜。”Sam哑着嗓子试图拼死一搏，“是，也许公寓收拾得很干净，但说不定他知道我今天要回来所以今天早上亲自动手打扫了一遍，而且——”

 

“谁说我在瞎猜了？”Nathan深深看了一眼Sam，垂下右手从裤子口袋里掏出自己的手机，在上面点了几下之后硬塞进Sam的手里，“你看看这是什么——这是谁。”

 

Sam有些不安地吞咽了一下，眼睛聚焦在被Nathan塞进手里的手机屏幕，上面显示的是一张照片，无论从角度还是摄影手法无疑是新闻记者的跟拍，但画面中间那个正从黑色豪华轿车里走出来的身影——

 

他真希望自己没有对照片里的那个身影如此熟悉，不会仅仅扫一眼就立刻认出那个人胡茬被挂得干干净净的下颌弧线，扶住车门的修长手指，以及半踏在地面上的昂贵皮鞋与黑色西装裤管。他可以骗自己说这是一年前的照片，但他却不能忽视在照片被捕捉的那一刻里这个人把身体重心放在左腿却仍然努力显出毫无异常的样子。

 

Nathan在他身旁重重地叹了口气，Sam甚至不敢抬头看他脸上必定无比失望与痛心的表情，只是低头凝视着手机屏幕上的照片，不死心地再次追问：“这是什么时候拍的？”

 

“就在今天早些时候，这是Elena亲手拍的，但我相信明天费城本地甚至五大湖地区的报纸头条全都会报道Adler家族的继承人在失踪近一年之后再次现身，巨额遗产终于有归属了。”

 

“操。”Sam凝视着照片里的Rafe喃喃自语，“操，我真的不知道，我一直以为他就在这里安安心心做他的康复训练。”Sam把手机还给Nathan，然后跌跌撞撞地冲到旁边的料理台上，站在那里让脑子里嗡嗡作响的杂音稍微安静了一些才用颤抖的手从口袋里摸出那剩下半包有点被挤扁的烟。他还从来没在Sully的公寓里面抽过烟，可他现在却完全不在乎了，但冲入大脑的尼古丁却并没能像往常那样立刻平复他的心情。

 

Nathan抱着胳膊倚在冰箱门上，用一种混合怜悯与愤怒的复杂表情默不作声地盯着他。Sam一口接着一口没几分钟就抽完了手头的那支，换上第二支后终于觉得自己能在开口的时候声音抖得不太厉害了。“Elena为什么去拍Rafe的照片？还有你为什么会出现在这里和我说这些？”但在Nathan回答之前Sam脑海里那些原本散落繁杂的思绪突然飞快地连接了起来，在此刻的混沌迷茫中仿佛迷雾中的灯塔。

 

“还有Sully。”他猛地攥起拳头，差点把手里的烟掉进水槽里，“你，Elena，Sully，你们三个串通好了来搞我。Sully用工作把我骗出去，好让你和Elena来打探我的生活，怪不得那老东西一个接一个给我找活干，原来就是为了把我困在西海岸。”

 

“哦，所以我们这么大费周章究竟是为了谁？”Nathan的嗓门也提了起来，声音里满是嘲讽，“而且想想看我们为什么要这么做？因为我们发现Rafe Adler那个天杀的混蛋竟然没有死，而且你竟然和他在一块住了快两个月了！”

 

“但这也不是你们能够这么搞我的理由。”Sam觉得自己的火气也开始上来了，“如果你想知道我现在和谁住在一起，你可以给我来个电话。”

 

“你难道不觉得这种事情应该由你先来告诉我吗？而且如果我打电话来问候你，你难道就会告诉我你现在和Rafe住在一块吗？我看不见得吧？”

 

Nathan的话像枚致命的箭，笔直射中Sam藏在内心深处见不得人的靶心，但他却不想在自己的弟弟面前屈服，而是更大声地吼了回去：“你以为我为什么不想告诉你？就因为我知道你肯定会变成现在这个样子，闯进我的家里质问我做的所有决定。对，我曾经做过错事，但这不代表我没有选择自己生活的能力。我想和谁住在一起就和谁住在一起，而且这和你们没有半点关系！”

 

在这些话冲口而出的瞬间Sam就知道自己说得太过分了，但他没有倒转时间的能力，所以他只能眼睁睁看着Nathan的眼睛随着他的话瞪得越来越大，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，抱在胸前的双手指节发白。有那么一瞬间他担心Nathan会冲上来给他一拳，或者就这么转身离开这里一去不返，但Nathan最终只是深深吸了一口气，然后缓缓地吐出来。

 

“我发誓，Sam。”他弟弟用一种无比刻意的缓慢语调一字一句地开口了，“如果你不是身上和我流着同样的血，我现在绝对会把你揍得血肉模糊然后这辈子再也不看你一眼。”

 

“我很抱歉，Nate。”Sam垂下头，把脸埋在手里过了好半会才狠狠揉了一把脸，“我不该说那些话，而且我也绝对不是那么想的。我只是——我现在脑子里太乱了，根本不知道自己在说什么。”

 

“可以理解，但我还是要告诉你，你刚才说的那些屁话真的很让人难受。”Nathan叹了口气，然后走过来抬手揽住Sam的肩头，将他轻轻带向客厅。“你先坐下来休息一会，我把我知道的事情都告诉你，等你脑子清醒一点了再告诉我你是怎么把自己搞成现在这副样子的，行吗？”

 

Sam麻木地点点头，任由自己被Nathan按在沙发上，而Nathan皱着眉头看了他一眼，在他身旁就坐。他们现在所处的位置正好是Sam和Rafe在沙发上聊天时两个人最常坐的位置，而这只让Sam的心脏再次因为痛苦而剧烈收缩。

 

“我们大概是从三个多星期前开始怀疑Rafe没死，而他很可能和你在一块。”沉默了片刻后Nathan开始了自己的讲述，“在Avery这件事结束后Elena专门托了人随时关注Adler家族的情况，因为她有点担心那些人会来找我们的麻烦，而在Rafe的父亲去世后因为遗产的问题Elena一下子收到了一大堆情报，其中就包括三个星期前Adler家族的遗产律师突然秘密离开了费城并且南下。这只是一条三流小报登载的消息，并没有引起轰动，但Elena却敏锐觉得肯定有什么地方不对劲，因为据她所知因为Rafe的失踪Adler家族的遗产问题愈演愈烈，那个律师原本忙得不可开交，绝对不可能突然离开费城去处理别的事情，唯一的可能就是南边有了Rafe的消息。

 

“我们一开始并没想到你身上去，因为谁也不会预料到Rafe在那种情况下还会死里逃生，还是有次Sully给我来电话的时候偶然提到一句你一个月前不知道为什么回了一趟马达加斯加，还请他帮忙找人买了做护照需要的工具，我们这才有了个非常大胆的假设：Rafe没死，而你去马达加斯加把他带回了美国。有了假设之后验证就很容易了，Sully知道你现在住在迈阿密这座公寓里——正好也是在南方，和遗产律师前往的方向一致，而也许你不知道，他和附近那家古巴餐馆的老板是非常要好的朋友。他只给老板展示了一下你和Rafe的照片，对方就立刻确认你们在过去一个多月里经常来他这里用餐。

 

“我们确认了Rafe的确没死，而且不知为何你竟然向我们隐瞒了这么重要的事情，所以Sully和我真的快气炸了，还是Elena劝我们说你也许有隐情，也许Rafe用某种手段控制住了你。于是Sully给你安排了一份在西海岸的工作，能让你至少离开迈阿密几天，你不在的话Rafe说不定会有特别的举动。果不其然在你离开后Rafe立刻动身回了费城，Elena在过去几天里一直在费城试图打探消息，终于在今天早上才拍到了Rafe出入Adler家族企业大楼的照片，而我一拿到照片就立刻从新奥尔良开车过来了。”

 

Nathan一口气说完这些，然后停下来略带担忧地看了一会Sam才继续：“Sam，除此之外我们对你们两个之间究竟发生了什么真的一无所知。假如真的像我们猜的那样，假如你真的被Rafe控制住了——”

 

“我没有。”Sam盯着自己忘记脱掉的皮鞋尖上那个显眼的泥点，摇了摇头，“我没有被他控制。”

 

“那究竟发生了什么？”Nathan不解地问，“我没法想象如果不是被迫你怎么会和 **他** 在一起生活这么长时间。你不可能已经忘了Rafe是个不折不扣的疯子，他害得你在监狱里蹲了十三年，在找宝藏的时候从头到尾一直都在追杀我们，甚至最后差点拉着我们和他同归于尽！”

 

“我当然没忘，但解释起来很——复杂。不是一两句话就能解释清楚的。”Sam仍然没能直视Nathan，他不知道自己现在该怎样看着自己弟弟的眼睛，告诉他自己和Rafe之间的关系究竟是怎样的。Rafe带给Nathan的伤害不比带给自己的少——也许更多，而且Sam知道从他手持长刀扑向Nathan的一刻他们之间这辈子也不会再有和解的可能了。

 

“我们已经为你忙了快一个月了，所以无论要多久，我一定要知道原因。”Sam听到Nathan向后重重靠在沙发垫上的声音，“说吧，从头到尾原原本本全都告诉我。”

 

“你要向我发誓你不会听到一半就尖叫或者给我脸上来一拳。”Sam满是歉意瞥了Nathan一眼，而对方狐疑地挑起眉毛。

 

“我发誓——等等，先告诉我一个你觉得我最不能接受的消息，我看看自己能不能忍住不给你一拳。”

 

Sam认真思考了一下究竟该最先告诉Nathan什么，然后——啊去他妈的，Sam豁出去了，反正Nathan无论如何早晚有一天会知道，与其从别人那里听到歪曲谣传不如自己现在就明明白白告诉他。

 

“我和Rafe一直在上床。”他记起自己在两个多月前面对Nadine的枪口时也这样解释过，但Nathan此时此刻目眦欲裂的震惊与愤怒比子弹还让Sam感到畏惧。他仍然不敢看Nathan的眼睛，于是低头盯着对方落在大腿的拳头上比刚才还要白的指节，等待着被Nathan捏得咯吱作响的拳头与自己的脸颊亲密接触。

 

最终让他抬起头来的是Nathan倒吸一口冷气的声音。他的弟弟看起来仍然无比愤怒，脸上的表情甚至还掺杂了不少厌恶，但他的手仍然牢牢贴在自己的大腿上。

 

“这绝对是我最不能接受的消息。”他再次开口的时候嗓子都哑了，“但我忍住了，所以你说其他的应该也没事了。而且现在回头想一想很多事情都有了答案，我从第一次见到Rafe的时候就觉得他有点不对劲，眼睛总是贼兮兮地盯着你，动不动就把你拉过去和你说悄悄话。对了，还有他说什么只需要一个Drake，那个混蛋当时是真的想杀了我留下你一个人。”

 

“我们以后再聊那些究竟是怎么回事。”Sam立刻打断Nathan的回忆，因为他们三个之间的旧账翻起来真的是没完没了，“现在我的脑子已经清楚一点了，我先告诉你我是怎么发现Rafe还活着的。”

 

“真希望你没发现，不过我洗耳恭听。”

 

“呃，还记得Nadine Ross吗？”Sam在提到第二个令Nathan不快的名字时缩了缩脖子，而Nathan立刻瞪圆的眼睛明白显示出他的确没意识到这些事还和Nadine有关系。

 

“别告诉我你现在和那个疯女人也是朋友了？”

 

Nathan的话只是嘲讽，但Sam却觉得冷汗开始顺着他的脊背缓缓流淌下来了。“这事Victor估计也知道。他两个多月前给我联系了一个活，我和你的老朋友Chloe Frazer搭档去印度探险，但没想到她又自己发展了第三个搭档，正好是Nadine，所以我们三个人就在一块相处了一段时间……我只能说患难见真交这话的确不假。”

 

“你该庆幸你把我最不想听到的事情头一个告诉了我，否则我可能真的会知道你和Nadine交上朋友之后给你一拳。”

 

“我们也算不上朋友，但她现在绝对不会在背后给我一枪了。总之——总之我们在印度的时候再次遇到了被我们糟蹋剩下的海岸线，他们的一个头领告诉我们说Rafe没有死，现在正躺在马达加斯加的医院里，于是我和Nadine就立刻坐飞机过去找他。到了医院之后我们发现他不仅重伤截肢而且还失忆了，而那些守着他的海岸线雇佣兵简直在折磨他，于是——反正我觉得哪怕一个人再坏也不该被这么折磨，况且他还失忆了，于是我就把他从医院带出来了。”

 

Sam感觉在自己说到Rafe失忆的时候Nathan动了动嘴唇，但他没打断自己的讲述，于是Sam接着说了下去。两个月以内发生的事情说长不长说短不短，虽然他略过了很多他们两个人一起生活的细节——那些Nathan绝对不想知道的细节，但Sam仍然对Nathan短暂解释了一下自己为什么会选择照顾Rafe，包括他想要赎罪，同时也包括他们之间从十七年前就开始的复杂感情，一直到现在他们已经基本稳定下来的生活方式和相处模式。

 

“我们两个之间的事大体上就是这样。”他在起身给自己还有Nathan倒第三杯水的时候看了一眼时钟，发现现在竟然已经快下午两点钟了，他竟然一个人讲了这么长时间，难怪说得如此口干舌燥，“所以我真的不知道为什么Rafe会突然选择在这几天去费城继承遗产，我一直以为他会再等等，等他恢复记忆或者准备得更充分，毕竟我们还有半年多的时间。”

 

Nathan没有立刻接话，但在Sam把玻璃杯放在他面前的咖啡桌上时，他抬起头来深深看了Sam一眼，脸上那种混合着了然与怜悯的表情又回来了。

 

“你——你还没意识到这究竟是怎么回事吗？”他皱着眉头轻声问Sam，语气有些担忧，“我还以为你在看到那张照片的时候就已经明白了。”

 

“意识到什么？”Sam不解地问，但隐隐感觉自己的胃开始抽痛了，自从他和Rafe说开之后他已经好久都没有过这种感觉了。而Nathan只是继续盯着他看了一会，然后轻轻摇了摇头。

 

“Sam，你当了一辈子聪明人，怎么总在Rafe身上栽跟头。你怎么还没意识到他其实根本——”

 

Nathan的话并没能说完，因为就在最关键的那个词从他嘴里说出来之前，门厅处突然响起门锁被打开的声音。坐在沙发上的两个人先对视了一眼，然后立刻转头看过去。因为沙发的位置他们最开始听到的只有脚步声，可即便如此Sam心中的不安也立刻提到了顶点，因为那绝非是廉价运动鞋与地板接触的声音，正相反，Sam知道自己能清晰分辨出昂贵的订制皮鞋踏在地板上会发出怎样的声响。

 

紧接着落入眼帘的东西非常眼熟，因为Sam刚刚才在Nathan的手机上看到过，尖头皮鞋，西装裤管，白衬衣，窄领带，最终从门厅那堵墙后绕进来的是Rafe的脸，下巴上那些Sam在情动时经常摩挲的胡茬被刮得干干净净，这段时间里因为没有好好打理过而略显凌乱的棕发也看得出被精心修剪过，而他熠熠生辉的浅色眼睛在看落到客厅沙发的那瞬间就立刻眯了起来，伴随着嘴角朝上扬起，显露出一个略带嘲讽的刻薄笑容。

 

从门厅走进来的人陌生又熟悉，因为Sam只在一年前见过这个人。昂贵利落的衣着或者外貌并非他如此认知的决定性条件，令Sam刻骨铭心的是这个人脸上此时此刻展露出的神情，对方只花了半秒钟就清楚告诉他自己究竟是谁。

 

走进客厅的人无疑是Rafe Adler， **那个** Sam以为已经随着失落的记忆一同消散的Rafe Adler。

 

看着眼前的这一幕，Sam已经完全明白Nathan刚才究竟想说什么了。

 

***

 

Sam花了十多秒钟才从沙发上站起来，而Rafe已经笔直走到了同样站起身来的Nathan的面前，期间甚至没朝他看过一眼。Sully的客厅地板仍然没被染上血迹，但他们两个人的样子看上去的确下一秒就要扑向对方的喉咙了。Sam知道自己应该立刻挡在他们中间，或者拉着Nathan赶紧离开这里，但他却只是靠着沙发完全没有动，他觉得现在自己暂时没力气做任何事了。

 

“Drake。”在漫长而冰冷的对视后Rafe率先打破僵局，朝Nathan短暂地点头致意。Nathan鼻子里冷哼了一声，用同样短促的问候回答了他。

 

“Rafe。”

 

“我还以为你看到我没死会更吃惊一些，但我也许低估了你爱多管闲事的能力。”Rafe扯了扯嘴角，声音里的嘲讽浓得如有实质，而Nathan也不甘示弱朝他挑了挑眉毛。

 

“我很抱歉你竟然没死，不过我以为你还要在费城多待几天。怎么，被人当做假冒Adler家小少爷的冒牌货直接赶出来了？”

 

“还不是我看到了你那个同样爱管闲事的老婆。”Nathan的脸色在Rafe提到Elena的时候立刻沉了下来，但在他的怒火冲口而出之前Rafe在脸前随便挥了挥手，“别紧张，我什么都没对她做，我只是在看到她的时候意识到你们肯定又在坏我的好事了。她现在应该还在费城试着打探和我有关的消息呢，我强烈建议你现在就去找她，从我的眼前消失。”

 

“我发誓，Rafe，如果你敢对她动半根指头——”

 

Nathan从喉咙深处迸发而出的低吼在Sam的耳边嗡嗡作响，而在这一刻，注视着眼前和那艘不断燃烧与爆炸的船上毫无二致的场景，Sam突然觉得自己受够了。他受够了被身边所有人玩弄欺骗，他受够了不得不又一次站在这里眼睁睁看着这个世界上对他最重要的两个人试图撕开彼此的喉咙，他受够了无论自己做出怎样的努力，这个世界仍然维持着原来的操蛋模样没有半分改变，甚至反手扑灭他仿佛风中之烛般渺小卑微的希望。他最后看了一眼面前正在对峙的两个人，抬腿绕过沙发疾步冲向公寓的门口。

 

Nathan和Rafe并没有立刻拦住他，Nathan也许因为被沙发挡住了，而Rafe大概因为他的腿还不足以支撑他做出这样敏捷的动作，但就在Sam已然冲到门厅，手指甚至已经触上门锁的时候，Rafe急促尖锐的声音从他的身后传了过来。

 

“Samuel Drake，”他终于打破进门后就一直维持到现在的冷静面具，用急切的声音命令道：“你要是敢离开这间公寓，我绝对会让你后悔一辈子。”

 

Sam的脚步在门前微微停顿了一下，他甚至有闲心去分析Rafe的威胁和他的语气比起来有多绵软无力。后悔一辈子——这也许是Sam最不在乎的威胁，因为事到如今他觉得自己已经会因为之前两个月的付出与期盼而后悔一辈子了。于是他的手指抓住门栓用力一拧，随着一声清脆的咔哒声迈阿密夏日午后带着灼热气息的微风已经吹拂在他的脸上。Sam站在公寓门口的台阶上凝视着马路上川流的车辆与来往的行人，打心里羡慕他们的无知与无虑。

 

他想要离开这里，他真希望自己有科幻作品里那种穿越时空的能力，打个响指就能立刻把这个地方远远抛在身后。但在他冲出来的时候口袋里只有半包烟，不仅身无分文，甚至连手机都留在咖啡桌上没有带出来。而且哪怕他真的带上了足够他出行的资金与证件……他认识的所有人已经全都挤在身后那间小小的客厅里面了，世界之大却没有他能够落足容身的地方。

 

在这一刻尼古丁也许并不是最好的选择，但Sam却不知道自己还能做什么。他机械地从口袋里掏出自己仅剩的半包烟，熟练地抖出一根叼在嘴里，然后把打火机送到嘴边。在他用鼻子将第一口白雾缓缓呼出来的时候身后的公寓里终于有了动静，皮鞋踏着地板急促的咚咚声由远及近，片刻后大门被人从后面一把推开，Sam在下意识转头看过去的时候正对上Rafe因愤怒与惊慌而略显扭曲的脸。

 

Rafe推门而出的动作在看到Sam的瞬间就卡在了半路，他右手扶着门站在原地瞪着Sam，过了好一会才僵硬地放下手站直身体。若是在平时Sam也许会为他的动作忍俊不禁，但此刻他却完全没有了心情。

 

“怎么，”他朝天吐出一口烟，声音冷淡地问，“你以为我会离开？你觉得现在我还能去哪里？”

 

“Samuel，别这样。”Rafe皱眉看着他，脸上划过清晰的悔意。这样看来他们相处的这两个月并非雁过无痕，无论如何Rafe所扮演出的那个人至少留下了一个极淡的影子，但那却已经不是Sam想要的东西了。他一直以来的担忧终于成真，过去的两个月不过只是一个一戳就破的肥皂泡，一个由他自己臆想出来的光怪陆离的梦，现在梦醒了，他也该面对现实了。

 

“别这样？别怎么样？”他轻笑了一声，转过头去继续看向面前的马路，“别这么不善解人意，哪怕知道你从头到尾一直都在骗我却仍然应该陪你继续演下去？”

 

“Sam——”

 

“Rafe，我早就告诉你了这不是能开玩笑的事情，我也不喜欢被别人开玩笑。如果你觉得很好玩，恭喜你，但也请你不要再跑到我面前展示给我看。”

 

“所以你就完全不给我解释的机会了？”Rafe声音涩然，带着难以忽视的痛苦，而Sam几乎能想象出他在说这句话的时候脸上的表情——不，他只能想象出 **那个** Rafe的表情，不是这个，绝对不是这个，所以他紧紧抿住嘴唇一言不发。

 

也许他们经过这两个月的相处彼此之间已经太过熟悉了，在沉默过后Sam听到Rafe重重吐出一口气：“你他妈究竟是怎么回事？”Rafe声音里的沮丧与不解仿佛要将他从背后刺个透穿，“最开始我想和你在一起，你说我不是你认识的那个Rafe Adler，现在我是那个Rafe Adler了，你他妈却只想要之前那个？你难道不觉得这对我太不公平了吗？”

 

“这和你究竟是谁没关系。”Sam猛地朝转过身，烟卷被他紧紧夹在攥起拳的指缝中间，他必须极力克制自己的冲动才不会在大街上直接给对方一拳，“我只是不想骗你，不想在你还没恢复记忆的时候伤害你，但你却一直都在骗我。”

 

“别把自己形容得好像你是个从没做过错事的好人。”Rafe却毫不在意Sam的拳头，甚至朝他嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角，“如果你没失忆的话，你就应该还记得自己也曾经骗过我整整一年半的时间。你背叛了我的信任，偷走我最想要的东西，和我一路作对，最后害得我丢掉了宝藏和一条腿……Samuel Drake，你对我做了什么，我又对你做了什么，让你这样不分青红皂白就指责我？”

 

如果Sam再年轻一些，或者脸皮再薄一些，他一定会因为Rafe这番尖利的指责节节败退，一直从台阶上退到路中央。他只感觉从Rafe嘴里吐出来的每个字都像是子弹一样笔直射在他的胸口，而那疼痛远胜过他意识到Rafe一直在骗他，因为Rafe所说的每个字都千真万确。Sam的确骗过Rafe，花了一年半的时间在他的面前演了一出大戏。说一报还一报也好，说因果循环也罢，但Rafe现在所作所为的恶劣程度远远不及当时他犯的错。

 

难道我们之间真的只剩下这些了吗？他凝视着面前仍然因愤怒而眼神冰冷的Rafe，忍不住头晕目眩地想，难道他和Rafe之间真的只有背叛与欺骗，痛苦和折磨，哪怕彼此都经历了一次死亡和重生却仍然无法摆脱旧日的阴影？难道他们真的要把这辈子接下来所有的时间都花在小心翼翼提防对方背后射来的冷箭，费尽心思识破彼此挂上的假面具，无论多少努力都换不来一丝半点真正的感情？

 

他不知道自己在想这些的时候究竟摆出了怎样的表情，但Rafe却在片刻后轻叹了口气，表情略微缓和了下来。他甚至上前一步试探着握住Sam身侧仍然紧紧攥起来的手，Sam只觉得他的掌心满是粘腻的冷汗。“Samuel，我之前说过我在恢复记忆后不会直接给你一枪，而是会和你一起坐下来把事情全都解释清楚。所以……你现在能不能给我一个解释的机会，至少在我们把话都说清楚之后再决定要不要恨我一辈子？”

 

Sam低头凝视着Rafe眼睛里与他身上其余各处全然不符的真诚，过了许久终于轻轻点了点头。Rafe长呼一口气，松开手率先走回公寓里，而Sam在门外又愣了一会神才跟着他走进去。等他进门的时候Rafe和Nathan已经不再是之前那样大眼瞪小眼状态了，但Nathan表情复杂地看了他一眼，很显然把刚才门外的对话听了一清二楚。

 

“我给你们两个小时的时间把话说清楚。”他的弟弟非常善解人意地率先提出离开，“Sam，如果两个小时后我给你打电话但你不接，我就直接打给911了。”

 

Sam点点头，Rafe对Nathan的话充耳未闻，而Nathan再次朝Sam投来一个担忧的眼神后才起身离开。公寓大门在他身后砰地一声合拢，房间里终于只剩下Sam和Rafe两个人。Rafe没有先开口，而是走到厨房给自己倒了杯水，一饮而尽后才坐回沙发上，然后转过头来看向Sam。

 

“你要一直站在那里吗？”

 

Sam其实对在哪里谈话都无所谓，因为他现在根本感觉不到半点疲惫，但他知道Rafe站久了之后假肢磨合处会很不舒服，但如果坐在沙发上就必须要一直扭头看过来，于是他也走过来坐在他们旁边。两个人落座的位置仍然是他们最喜欢的那个，可已经有太多东西再也回不到从前了。

 

“问吧。”Rafe朝后靠在沙发垫上，仰头看着天花板，而Sam凝视着他的侧脸，终于问出他在看到身穿西装的Rafe那一刻开始最想知道的问题。

 

“从什么时候开始？”他轻声问，“你的记忆是从什么时候开始恢复的？”

 

Rafe没看他，但他的喉结因为吞咽而明显地弹动了一下，然后他仿佛自暴自弃一般闭上了眼睛。“我从医院醒来一个月后。”

 

“你——”Sam觉得Nathan刚才听到自己一直在和Rafe上床时候的心情大概和自己现在非常相似，他控制着自己想要挥出去砸碎什么东西的拳头，深吸了口气，“从那么久之前就已经恢复了？还是说——还是说你其实根本就没失忆过，现在这么说不过是——”

 

“我之前骗了你不代表现在也会骗你。”Rafe猛地睁开眼睛扬起头，一脸愤怒看着Sam，“如果你要质疑我说过的每句话，那我们其实也没有继续说下去的必要了。”

 

“好。”Sam僵硬地点点头，又吸了口气，“那你告诉我，你为什么在医院的时候要装作根本不认识我和Nadine？”说到这里他突然意识到Rafe当时的反应其实很奇怪，而且和他之后说过的很多事实完全对不起来。如果海岸线早就给他看过资料，他不可能认不出Sam还有Nadine的脸，可这样如此明显的前后矛盾却完全被Sam忽视了。

 

他在这边因为自己之前的失误而自责，Rafe却在听到这个问题后好久都没开口。他又缓缓回到沙发垫上仰头看着天花板，再次开口是声音不知为什么有些恍惚。“因为……因为我不想再回到之前你死我活那种局面。如果你和Nadine知道我还记得之前的事情，你们肯定不会这么轻易把我从那家医院带走，或者直接带回美国来。假装失忆是最简单的办法。”

 

“海岸线的那些人呢？”Sam抛出自己心中另一个疑问，“你不会也在一直对他们假装失忆吧？”

 

Rafe点点头。“我刚醒来的时候的确什么都不记得了，而那个时候他们逼着我要钱的举动就已经很让我厌烦了。等我逐渐恢复记忆后我就决定仍然维持之前的状态，至少把身体恢复到足够逃跑再说。”

 

“你当时已经计划逃跑了？”Sam有点惊讶，而Rafe轻笑了一声。

 

“我看起来是坐以待毙的类型吗？我当然一直都在计划逃跑。如果你们没出现，我这个时候大概也已经成功逃走了。”

 

“我当然知道你不会坐以待毙，但你也应该很清楚我不是见死不救的类型。无论我们之前有多少龃龉，Rafe，你都该知道我不会就那样把你留在那家医院里，所以你其实根本用不着假装失忆。”Sam在说这些的时候感觉胸口那种刺痛感又回来了，他不得不稍微暂停了一下才继续问下去，“我只想知道你假装失忆是否还有别的目的，比如说——为了控制我？”

 

“Samuel——”

 

“Nathan刚才告诉我说Elena以为我被你控制了，我说绝对没有这回事，但现在我却觉得自己的确被你控制了。你也说过，Rafe，我在你面前就是一本摊开的书，你知道我会为你的腿还有你的失忆自责，只要你一天不恢复记忆我就一天不会离开。你是不是在医院见到我的那一瞬间就已经把这些事情全都打算好了？”

 

Sam知道自己问的这些问题非常直白，而且一旦问出来就不会再有回转的余地了，可他却控制不住自己。如果说真话的代价就是一无所有，那他宁愿永远孤身一人活下去。Rafe显然也意识到了这个问题的重要性，他缓缓坐直身体，抬眼对上Sam探寻的目光。他们默不作声对视了一会，然后Rafe深吸一口气，猛地点了一下头。

 

“没错。”Sam的胃在听到他如此肯定的回答之后狠狠抽痛了一下，而从Rafe的表情看他肯定也不怎么好受，但他们谁也没有提出要放弃这个把他们双方都扎得如此鲜血淋漓的尖锐问题，“我隔着门听到了你和护士的对话，哪怕不是那么清楚，可是我绝对不会听错你的声音，于是在你进门前的那几秒钟里我就决定继续对你假装失忆。我知道你在看到我当时的状况之后绝对不会放任我不管，所以那意味着我之后会有很多和你相处的机会。我有把握只要你不识破我的伪装，你的愧疚自责就会把你自己永远拴在我的身边。当然，我绝对没想到其他的那些……但那些只让我更加不愿告诉你真相了。”

 

“对啊，其他的那些。”Sam苦涩地笑了一声，“我在你眼里肯定一直都像白痴一样，担心你恢复不了记忆又怕你真的恢复记忆，还一直藏着掖着Nathan生怕你记起他。海岸线给你的那个档案里怎么可能没有Nathan，我竟然连这个都没想到。”

 

“你不想提他，我也不想提他，所以我觉得这样对我们来说是最好的，就当我们生命中根本没这个人存在。”Rafe似乎仍然不愿过多提及Nathan，挥挥手换了个话题，“所以现在你还有什么想知道的吗？”

 

“有。”Sam凝视着Rafe的双眼，缓慢而清晰的问道，“过去的这两个月里有任何东西是真的吗？你所做的一切难道真的只是为了控制我吗？”

 

这个直白的问题再次扯破了Rafe平静的表面，他下巴上那根筋狠狠地抽出了一下，眼神里瞬间高涨的怒火不容忽视。“你竟然问我这个？”如果不是嗓音那么沙哑，他肯定已经喊起来了，“Samuel Drake，你胆敢问我这个？”

 

“因为我已经什么都不敢相信了。”Sam只是平静而疲惫地回答他，“直接告诉我吧，无论什么答案我都接受。”

 

“我他妈不是为了一丁点帮助就任人睡的贱货。”Rafe的愤怒却仍未平息，并且越发旺盛了，“你以为我为什么要千方百计把你栓在我身边？你以为我为什么在你在苏格兰一声不吭就溜走之后这么生气？——操，你以为我当初为什么会和你上床？”

 

“我以为——”

 

“行了，我不想听。”Rafe一挥手打断Sam的话，然后用力揉了揉太阳穴，“不管你之前在想什么，我可以告诉你那都是错的。也许过去的两个月我一直在假装自己失忆，但我没有假装自己的感情。我想要你，Samuel Drake，从十七年前我第一次见到你的时候就想要你。如果我当时就把你搞到床上那估计之后什么事都没有了，但你偏偏在监狱里死了十三年，你不知道那十三年里我他妈有多少次在和别人上床的时候想象和你在一起会是什么滋味。你可以去搜搜那些三流小报，看看Rafe Adler糜烂私生活里招的男妓究竟都长得像谁。”

 

“我从来都不知道。”Sam瞪大眼睛盯着Rafe因愤怒而泛红的脸颊，喃喃低语，“你从来都没告诉过我这些。”

 

“告诉你，然后让你还有你该死的弟弟嘲笑我？”Rafe冷哼了一声，“但现在这些已经无所谓了，你知道我想要什么，我也知道你想要什么，所以你这辈子都别想再离开我了。”

 

“等等，我们还有很多没解决的事。”Rafe话里浓重的占有欲让Sam立刻慌张了起来，而Rafe听了他的话再次哼了一声，很不耐烦地问他：

 

“你还想知道什么？”

 

“Rafe，想和一个人上床和想和一个人在一起过一辈子是两种完全不同的概念。我之前以为你懂，但现在看来你估计没分清两者的区别。”

 

“我想和你上床怎么就不能和我想和你一直在一起一个意思了？”Rafe皱起眉毛，“你是我这辈子遇到过的唯一让我控制不住想要和你上床的人，对于其他人我完全能控制自己想要还是不想要。”

 

“但这不代表——情欲与情感是两回事。”

 

“你是崇尚柏拉图主义还是怎么回事？”Rafe说完之后叹了口气，又揉了揉额头，“我知道你大概是想要一个承诺，之前我没法给你，但现在我可以明确告诉你：我想要你，Samuel Drake，无论是从情欲上还是情感上，我想把你攥在自己的手心里永远都不放开手，所以你最好别再想着怎么从我身边逃跑了。”

 

“如果你真的想和我在一起，那这样绝对不行。”Sam轻轻摇了摇头，“哪怕我也想要你，我也绝对不是你的所有物，你不能再靠控制我试着把我留在你身边。”

 

“是是，我知道你想要你的自由，可是你有没有想过我的感受？”Rafe直视Sam的双眼，表情严肃中带着些许痛苦，“你的自由意味着你随时都会离开我，甚至不和我打一声招呼；你的自由意味着你会在我看不到的地方去爬那些万丈深渊，把自己的一条性命吊在一根绳子上。我知道你想成为像你弟弟那样的宝藏猎人，这是你这辈子唯一的梦，可是我怎么办？我的身体已经不允许再陪你去那些地方了，所以你的自由是不是就意味着终有一天我会永远坐在沙发上等你推开大门，而与此同时你已经在某条不知名的山沟里摔得粉身碎骨，甚至连骨灰都没法让人给我带回来？”

 

Rafe的担忧是Sam没料想到的现实，所以他低下头，花了点时间认真考虑了一下Rafe所描述的那个画面，而他不得不承认Rafe说的非常有道理。宝藏猎人这行不仅要求技术和体能，更要求一个人的运气，他也许在前面两项上仍然能坚持五到十年，但最后一项——他一直都是个运气不算太好的人。Sam清楚知道如果没有Nathan他一个人不可能找到Avery的宝藏，而如果没有Nadine和Chloe他甚至不可能从印度活着回来。况且他也的确不想让自己变成传入亲人朋友耳中的噩耗，他不想让Nathan再次失去唯一的哥哥，也不愿让Rafe真的经受他所描述的那一幕。

 

也许他的两次寻宝真的只是上帝的安排。他能够找到Avery的宝藏是为了完成母亲遗愿并且给予Nathan的职业生涯一个完美的结局，而印度之旅则代表他能够获得一个和Rafe彼此真正认识对方的机会，寻找到属于自己的归宿。他也许真的不应该再奢求更多了。

 

“如果我说我能够放弃这个梦想，你是否也会为我做出让步？”他抬起头直视Rafe有些震惊的眼神，“我发誓不再一声不吭就离开，但你也要发誓绝对不再用之前那些手段来控制我限制我的自由？”

 

“你真的不想再当宝藏猎人了？”Rafe难以置信地摇着头，“我还以为你要坚持到Victor那个年纪，直到你再也爬不动跳不动了才会放弃。”

 

“我已经找到最想要的宝藏了，哪怕放弃也不会有什么遗憾了。”Sam觉得自己的一语双关有点烂俗，但Rafe偏偏很吃这套，嘴唇边终于浮起今天的第一缕笑容。

 

“我不知道自己是不是真的能做到不一直试图控制你。”他在回答Sam的时候收起笑容，恢复了之前严肃的神情，“我一直痛恨超出自己控制的东西，而你绝对是我这辈子最大的败笔。我已经让你从我身边溜走两次了，Sam，我不允许再出现第三次。”

 

“严格意义上第一次不是我故意的。”Sam感觉自己胸口的那种刺痛感在Rafe的真诚面前终于消散了一些，“但我可以发誓我也会试着不让类似第二次的事情再发生。如果有那么一天我真的不想再留在你身边了，我不会一声不吭就逃走，我一定会堂堂正正直视你的眼睛，告诉你我要离开了。”

 

Rafe哼了一声，似乎在说他不会让这么一天到来，但他看向Sam的眼睛却逐渐充满笑意。“所以你的意思是你现在还愿意留在我身边？”

 

“Nate以及其他所有人肯定都会觉得我被你传染了失心疯，但没错，我现在仍然想和你在一起。”

 

“让他们全都滚蛋吧。”Rafe的嘴角抽动了一下，“一群吃饱了饭瞎管闲事的人才真的叫得了失心疯。”

 

“对了，这件事你也要再给我解释一下。”Sam决定趁热打铁，“你为什么瞒着我一个人跑到费城去了？现在我是不是该担心你要一声不吭从我身边溜走了？”

 

Rafe的表情难得尴尬地卡壳了半秒钟，片刻后他清了清嗓子：“因为我不想把你卷进Adler家族的这堆破事里了，我想一个人赶紧解决掉。”

 

“你现在认回了遗产，重新当你的Adler家族大少爷了——不，是继承人了，这件事怎么就和我没关系了呢？”

 

“谁说我还要继续当继承人了？”Rafe翻了个白眼，“我之前就说过Adler这个姓氏对我一文不值，你也许当我还在失忆，但我当时说的千真万确是心里话。我已经受过了这个名字以及它带给我的一切，现在正好有机会让我把一切都彻底丢掉。”

 

“可是……”Sam千真万确感到疑惑了，“遗产律师快一个月前就跑来找你——对了，你是不是趁你体能训练的时候偷偷和他见面了？”

 

“是互助会。”Rafe的表情仍然很尴尬，甚至连脸颊都些微泛红了，“我只去了第一次，当时就是为了给和律师见面找个幌子，确认你对我周五上午出门不会起疑之后我就和律师联系叫他到迈阿密来了。”

 

“你真该庆幸我没在路上遇到过Lauren，不然根本用不着等Nate来拆穿你的谎言。”Sam叹了口气，“然后呢？你怎么前几天又去费城了？”

 

“我去费城不是为了认回遗产——不完全是。我说过我只想要钱，而且我只想要我自己控股的那些企业和投资，至于我爸留给我的那些我早就安排律师全部帮我处理掉了。具体细节我就不讲给你听了，但我这次去费城是为了和那些大股东见一面，告知他们我彻底放弃股权的决定。这件事我必须亲自去办，不然他们绝对要闹腾起来没完。我本来想着在你去洛杉矶的这几天把这件事彻底处理好，这样这件事对你来说就根本不存在——本来你也不需要知道，但没想到你弟弟这么讨人嫌。”

 

“你——你真的不要了？”Sam心里五味陈杂，根本不知道该对此发表怎样的看法，“那可是百亿美元的遗产，你说不要就不要了？”

 

“既然是我的东西，那么我的确说不要就不要了。”Rafe瞥了他一眼，“而且我自己赚的那些钱也足够养活我们两个了。哦，对了，这个给你。”

 

Rafe看了他一眼，然后从西装上衣内侧的口袋里掏出一件东西，Sam甚至在他完全摊开手心递过来之前就已经认出了那是什么——他曾经为了给Rafe买假肢而卖掉的那枚金币。

 

“我联系到律师之后就立刻让他把这个重新买了回来。”Rafe咬着嘴唇的一侧，看起来有点不好意思，“我知道它对你有多重要。”

 

Sam伸手接过躺在Rafe掌心的那枚金币，用拇指轻轻抚摸骷髅头那一面的那行拉丁语。他知道这绝对不是Nathan卖掉的其中之一，就是自己的那枚，这些字母的形状早就刻在了他的心里，而他从没想过自己竟然会有失而复得的那天。

 

“谢谢你。”Sam的声音有些颤抖，用手指紧紧攥住金币，“但我也的确很高兴它当时能帮上忙。”

 

“无论如何，那是你最重要也是最贵重的东西。你把它花在了我身上，所以——”Rafe浅色的眼睛里带着笑意，但他的话说了一半就停下了，“让我买个关子，以后再说。”

 

“那现在呢？”Sam也微笑起来，“我们算谈完了吗？”

 

“如果你觉得谈完了，我们就谈完了。”Rafe轻轻呼出一口气，“而且结果看起来竟然很不错，至少比我想象中要好，你没有直接摔门而去或者把我掐死在这张沙发上，已经比我过去几天参加的会谈成果都要好很多了。”

 

“Nate担心的是你掐死我，而不是我掐死你。”Sam已经完全控制不住自己脸上的笑意，“对了，还有一点，如果你要和我在一起，你要发誓以后再也不会对Nate，Elena以及Victor动手，哪怕动一根手指头也不行，在这件事上我比逃走什么的底线要清晰多了。”

 

“知道了。”Rafe不耐烦地哼了一声，“你一辈子也不会放开你的宝贝弟弟，哪怕他自己都要当爹了。”在Sam的瞪视下他点了点头，“只要他不来招惹我，我就不会理他，而且你不要想着以后我们能一起过感恩节或者圣诞节。”

 

“我真的想也不敢想。”Sam终于再次笑起来，然后他扫了一眼挂在客厅墙上的时钟。虽然他没说什么，但Rafe朝他投来一个会意的眼神。

 

“一个小时会不会有点少？”Rafe轻笑着问他，而Sam伸手拽住他的浅蓝色的窄领带，把他拽到自己身前。

 

“那就别再废话了。”

 

然后他们的嘴唇隔了整整五天以及各种各样让他们差点永远错过的谎言与执念，终于再次严丝合缝地贴在一起。

 

***

 

一个多小时前Sam希望他能获得穿越时光的能力，而现在他却希望自己打个响指就能立刻脱掉自己身上的所有衣服，而不是像现在这样被Rafe仰面推倒在沙发上，已经过去快五分钟了浑身上下的衣物连半件都没脱下来。若是平常的T恤和短裤还好，偏偏他为了谈生意穿了一身还算看得过去的西装去了洛杉矶，所以现在他的整个背部都被浸满汗水的白衬衣紧紧裹在里面动弹不得，但那绝对不是他身上因紧绷而最难受的地方。在Rafe不知为何极其有耐心地一个一个去解开他衬衣扣子的时候，Sam在沙发扶手上绝望地盯着自己双腿中间已经鼓起来的地方，担心一个小时的时间也许真的不够用了。

 

“别急。”Rafe似乎感受到了他的迫不及待，从Sam过去这段时间一直不停被他吮吻的锁骨旁边抬起头，嘴唇因为他们刚才的亲吻而有些红肿，“而且通常来说你才是那个想要慢慢来的人。”

 

“是，但是我现在真的要热死了。”Sam盯着Rafe身上的西装外套以及从对方额角上不断滚落的汗珠，“而且你看起来不比我凉快多少。”

 

Rafe因为他的话终于停下了手上的动作——Sam的衬衣还差三个扣子才完全解开，然后他瞥了一眼Sam，“怎么，你希望现在我们两个一起停下来脱衣服吗？”

 

“如果可以真的再好不过了。”Sam在Rafe略微撤开一点后慢慢坐直身体，两个人一直重叠在一起的热度终于短暂分离。Sam长舒一口气，伸手解开最后几个扣子，把湿透了的衬衣团起来扔在了沙发后面。在他弯腰脱掉皮鞋的时候Rafe坐在旁边也在解自己的衬衣扣子，但他似乎打定主意要用这个来折磨Sam，把这样一个简单的动作硬生生放慢成一场脱衣秀。当Sam脱到只剩短裤转过身来看他时，Rafe才刚刚慢吞吞地扯掉自己那条大概顶Sam一年生活费的昂贵皮带，而他上半身仍然剩下解开扣子的白衬衣，精瘦胸膛上曾经做过多次大手术的痕迹清晰可见。

 

Sam盯着那些歪歪扭扭的术后缝合伤疤看了一会，才意识到这是Rafe第一次允许自己看到这些。之前哪怕在最情浓的时候Rafe也一直会留着自己上半身的T恤，而Sam也早就学会了不去主动碰触令他不快的地方。Sam知道Rafe的身体在经历了那么多次手术之后绝对不会有多好看，可是这些——

 

皮带扣落在地板上发出清脆的声响，而Rafe转头对上Sam震惊而痛苦的目光，然后他向前探身搂住Sam的脖子，将他重新推回到沙发扶手上。“别想这些了。”他的手在Sam同样赤裸的胸膛上游移，手指轻轻拂过Sam左下腹那三个已经愈合太久但仍然因为当时伤势过重而仍然泛红的弹孔，“至少现在不是只有你一个人可以吹嘘自己有男人的勋章了。”

 

“操。”Sam用略微颤抖的手指抚摸Rafe右肺处一条格外狰狞的缝合线，“你的肺——这里？”

 

“是。”Rafe无奈地叹了口气，“那堆金子格外青睐我的右边身体——也许我该庆幸是右边，如果是左边我早就死了。这边——”他抬手指了一下右肺的位置，“砸断了四根肋骨，其中两根戳进了肺里，我不得不切掉了三分之一的右肺。”

 

“还有哪里？”

 

“上帝啊Sam，你一定要在这种时候问个明白吗？”Rafe不耐烦地皱起眉头，但在对上Sam极为严肃的眼神后无奈地摇了摇头，“还有四分之一的肝脏，一整个右肾，以及浑身上下各种骨折和烧伤——主要集中在右腿甚至连我自己都没见过的地方，所以你也不用去想了。”

 

“你只有一个肾了？”

 

“我保证我还可以活几十年。”Rafe毫不在意地耸了耸肩，“如果你仍然这么担忧我的身体状况，我可以告诉你我在费城的时候专门让Adler家族的私人医生诊断了一下我的康复情况。医生说我现在一切良好，创口破裂的可能性几乎不存在，而且我的脏器仍然能够维持正常工作，至少足够让我现在直接把你操晕过去。”

 

虽然日常生活里是Sam话更多，但Rafe在做爱的时候说的话经常会让Sam面红耳赤，这次也不例外。他抬眼凝视着Rafe嘴唇上那个调侃的微笑，抬手轻轻拂过从他额头上垂下来的刘海。“那你还在等什么呢？”他轻声问，而Rafe脸上的微笑在瞬间变得极具侵略性，仿佛他的确想要兑现自己的承诺，把Sam一口一口吞下去。

 

而且他也的确这样做了，因为下一秒Sam就感觉自己的短裤被猛地扒了下来，双腿之间那个因为他刚才的震惊而疲软下来的家伙被Rafe吞进了嘴里。他因龟头周围最敏感的神经群在Rafe的嘴唇、舌头以牙齿齐心协力的作用下猛地抽了一口冷气，右手无法控制落在Rafe伏在他下半身的头顶上，手指颤抖着抓住那里柔顺的棕发。Rafe似乎因为Sam这个下意识的动作略有些不快，立刻报复一般用牙齿不轻不重地刮过Sam瞬间勃起的柱身，这只让Sam颤抖得越发厉害，甚至用另一只手紧紧抓住身旁的沙发垫。

 

Rafe的口活一直是让Sam在床上感到尤为震惊的事情，因为他本以为按照Rafe的身份与性格会是躺着享受的那个，但在苏格兰第一次被Rafe按在床上口交的时候Sam觉得自己的脑髓都要被对方顺着那里吸出来了。在那之后他才终于意识到Rafe有着极为丰富的私生活，自己和他比起来几乎可以说是白纸一张，而在那之后他也一直在床上有些畏手畏脚，生怕自己的表现没法和Rafe之前的那些床伴相提并论。Rafe当然从没在意过——现在他才知道为什么——但他也的确手把手教给Sam很多把戏，比如说就像是现在，控制自己的喉咙收缩从而规律挤压头部带来宛如升天的快感，Sam哪怕到现在都没能学会，他完全控制不住自己的呕吐反应。

 

“我——如果你再这样我撑不了太久。”他对着自己的胳膊喘着粗气，右手抓着Rafe的头发试图让他别太积极，“如果你还想继续下去的话，现在最好停住。”

 

Rafe没有立刻回答——他当然也没办法回答Sam，而是又吞吐了几次Sam的勃起后才慢慢抬起脑袋。在把龟头彻底吐出来的时候他的嘴唇周围与下巴上被自己的唾液以及Sam的前液浓得一塌糊涂，甚至滴落在胸前与白衬衣上，而Sam痴迷地盯着眼前这幅场景，感觉自己又一次丢掉了一半以上的脑浆。

 

“我当然想继续下去。”Rafe撩起白衬衣的下摆随意擦了擦自己的下巴，炙热的目光从未离开过Sam的脸，而Sam因为这如有实质的目光而不由自主打了个哆嗦。他们对视了片刻，然后Rafe抬手抓住Sam同样被搞得湿漉漉的短裤边缘，把那块可怜单薄的布料顺着他的大腿缓缓扯了下来。

 

棒极了——Sam在主动抬起屁股的时候不由自主地想——自己已经完全脱光了，而Rafe的下半身还穿得整整齐齐，他看起来绝对像个白痴，或者任人宰割的羔羊。他正这样有些自暴自弃地想着，Rafe的手已经落在了他的胯骨上，拇指懒洋洋地抚摸着那里。“但我今天想换个花样，就像我们曾经那样。”他用沙哑的声音轻声说。

 

Sam的大脑花了几秒钟的时间才终于连通电路，明白过来Rafe想做什么。在苏格兰的时候他们当然尝试过很多种不同的花样，甚至很多极为新奇的玩法，而且为什么不呢，他们都身强力壮并且渴望彼此；但过去的这段时间里很多曾经试过而且极为偏爱的体位都因为Rafe的身体状况而不得不被彻底划去，现在Sam在床上是负责体力活的人，而Rafe更多时候只是骑在Sam的大腿上，或者躺在沙发上任凭Sam冲撞。可是曾经——

 

“我知道你还记得。来，为我转过身。”Rafe的手在Sam的胯骨上轻轻用力，而Sam在Rafe轻柔沙哑的命令中朝沙发里面那一侧转过身。他的身体甚至比大脑还要牢记着曾经这个他和Rafe都极其喜欢的体位，在完全趴好之后已经自动曲起腿，把脸埋在手臂里。在他身后Rafe轻笑了一声，然后Sam感觉到他朝自己的后背俯下身来，在他的肩胛骨中间轻轻一吻。紧接着身体之间的炙热略微消散了一些，而他听到咖啡桌的小抽屉被翻动的声音。

 

“我们搬走之前一定要记得清理这些，不然Victor很可能会脑溢血。”

 

“说不定他还会感激我们给他留了备用。”Rafe轻笑了一声，重新回到Sam身边，而几秒钟后他带着冰冷润滑剂的手指就落在了Sam因为现在这个姿势而毫无遮挡的穴口，轻轻揉着那里因为突如其来的温差而紧绷的肌肉。“放松，”Rafe边用指尖试探着开阔Sam的后穴一边拍了拍他的屁股，“你知道流程是怎么回事，你越放松我们就越能快点进入正题。”

 

Sam当然想放松，天知道他有多怀念被Rafe开拓后穴的感觉。Rafe虽然有这样那样的性格缺陷，但他在床上却不是个残忍的情人，他从没有任何一次因为自己迫不及待而伤到Sam的身体，有时候Sam甚至觉得对Rafe来说前戏的准备工作以及后续的清理比中间最正经的事情还要重要。他把头紧紧埋在手臂中间，深吸一口气，尽量控制自己不要因为期待而太过紧张。片刻后他听到Rafe又挤了一点润滑剂，然后对方的食指终于突破穴口外面那圈最紧的肌肉，轻松进入了甬道内部。

 

他已经有快一年的时间没有感受过另一个人身体的一部分进入自己了。在去年十月份的时候他已经因为Rafe把海岸线带入他们的寻宝计划而心生离意，而Rafe也因为寻宝与家族企业双重工作而忙碌不堪。他们一起度过的最后一晚只以潦草的互相手活收场，而Sam哪怕到了现在也不愿去问那个时候Rafe是否已经看出自己准备离开了。

 

似乎对他的胡思乱想有些不满，Rafe猛地抽出自己的食指，片刻后随着中指一起探了进去，顺着肠道内壁轻轻摸索。在Rafe的中指终于碰到Sam那个位置有点深的敏感点时他终于忍不住从嘴里泄出一声低喘，而Rafe立刻有些恶意地揉捏起Sam自己在自慰时从来都没能触及的组织。随着Rafe手指的动作Sam感觉久违的快感开始在他的下腹堆积，仿佛逐渐蓄满水的大坝一般逐渐到了一个极为危险的高度。他已经控制不住从自己嘴里溜出来的各种各样的声音，但他同时也能听到Rafe在他身后越来越粗重的呼吸声。

 

终于，在Sam觉得他们两个也许都承受不住更多刺激的时候，Rafe把手指抽了出来，紧接着他听到裤子拉链以及衣物窸窣的声音。他大口喘息着，紧紧绷住身体，等待着熟悉的炙热覆上他的后背。然而就是在这个时候他突然想起一件极为关键的事。

 

“等等。”他猛地抬起头，扭过上半身看向Rafe。他看到对方已经做好了准备，西装裤与短裤都褪到了大腿的位置，露出中间完全勃起的阴茎，甚至一只手正拿着刚刚扯开包装的安全套。Rafe不解地瞪着突然跪坐起来的Sam，虽然没说什么但眉毛已经不耐烦地皱了起来。

 

“你的腿。”Sam在Rafe问出声之前飞快地说，“你的假肢没办法用这个姿势支撑太长时间——等等，你不会一直没脱裤子就是怕我想起来这件事吧？”

 

Rafe下巴上那条筋抽动了一下，所以Sam甚至不需要他的回答了。他们彼此瞪视了片刻，然后Rafe抬手用力按住Sam的肩膀，突如其来的力道让Sam猝不及防重新趴回沙发上。

 

“你以为我他妈训练了这么长时间体能是为了什么。”从牙缝里挤出来的话配上润滑剂再次被大量挤出来的声音，Sam知道到了这一刻这个世界上已经没有任何东西能够阻止Rafe，于是他尽全力让自己放松下来，感受着他的两边的臀肉被人用双手狠狠捏住，熟悉的炙热感终于抵在他的穴口上。Rafe似乎也不想在浪费更多时间，一刻不停朝着里面缓缓推进。在体积最为硕大的龟头通过穴口时Sam照例感觉到让他有些心慌的撕裂感，但他知道Rafe无论有多没耐心也绝对不会让自己受伤，于是他把脸埋在胳膊里，数着秒等待着最难熬的那几秒钟过去人，然后——

 

仿佛交响乐开篇的那个音符，股肉相交发出的脆响在客厅里回荡。Rafe虽然没能一下就撞在他的敏感点上，但那种许久都没有感受过的饱胀与酸痛仍然让Sam呻吟出声。在他身后Rafe炙热的呼吸喷吐在他赤裸的后背上，他甚至能感觉到对方垂落下来的发梢随着呼吸起伏轻轻拂过自己敏感的脖子。

 

“你还好吗？”片刻后他听到Rafe哑声问道，因为呼吸急促而有些气息不稳。Sam不想开口，于是点点头，而Rafe在得到他的回答后终于开始在他身后小幅度地抽插起来。这种事情一旦做起来就没什么好说的——他还记得Rafe曾经边用同样的姿势操自己边懒洋洋地评论——无非动与不动，还有能动多长时间，并不是每个人都能够照顾到你的前列腺，所以作为下面的那个人你要学着自己找乐趣。

 

自己找乐趣——他回想起Rafe同样亲自示范过的例子，然后在Rafe从自己身体里撤出来的时候紧紧收缩了一下后面，成功听到对方的呼吸立刻差了一拍。但紧接着他的屁股上就被不轻不重拍了一下，然后Rafe用尽全力冲进他的甬道最深处，然后向前探身用牙齿咬住Sam的耳朵。

 

“拿我教你的东西来对付我？”他在Sam耳边恶狠狠地说，然后把Sam的脖子掰成一个极为不适的角度，又咬住了他的嘴唇。飞快的一吻过后Rafe重新回到刚才的位置，而Sam突然觉得自己也许犯了个错，因为Rafe冲撞的频率和力度都立刻加大了，而且绝大部分时间都狠狠朝向Sam最敏感脆弱的那部分。Sam被他最前面的几下顶得差点没喘上气，等他回过神来时客厅里已经回荡着自己毫无克制的沙哑呻吟，而Rafe似乎想要尽自己所能让他尽快交代在这里，他的一只手紧紧捏住Sam的腰，另一只绕到前面玩弄着Sam的囊袋，而Sam勃起的前端随着抽插时些许的前后移动一次又一次蹭过沙发绝非柔软的坐垫，粗糙的布料令龟头上的敏感神经疼痛且愉悦。

 

“Rafe——”他感觉自己在前后多重快感的夹击下整个下半身都麻木了，唯独清晰的只有Rafe一次又一次凶狠地冲撞着自己的敏感点。“我就要、我就要——”快感顺着下腹自下而上如同电流般刺激着他的大脑，他闭上眼睛，双手紧紧抠住沙发扶手，尽量延长自己的这种感觉。

 

而Rafe在他身后的低语完全没能帮上任何忙。“射给我。”他听到Rafe在用牙齿咬住他后颈一小块皮肤时含糊不清的命令，但即便如此那对Sam此刻的大脑也绝对是最高指令。“射给我，叫给我听，让所有人都知道你是——”

 

Sam没能坚持到Rafe说完这整句话，在那之前他的大脑已经被高潮来临时的白光完全笼罩，他甚至不知道自己用一种仿佛断了气一般的声音叫了出来，粘稠的精液把沙发表面浓得一塌糊涂。在这仿佛升入天堂的几秒钟里他只能感觉到Rafe炙热的阴茎仍然在他的体内抽插碰撞，同时还用手一遍又一遍捋过自己逐渐疲软的柱身，似乎想要彻底榨干他。一直等到Sam眼前的白光逐渐散去，他才听到Rafe的呼吸声越来越粗重，咬住他后颈的牙齿越来越用力。最终，在Sam因为高潮后仍旧敏感的内部忍不住收缩的时候他的呼吸声一下子停住了，然后他紧紧搂住Sam的身体，颤抖着射了出来。

 

“操。”他感觉到Rafe把额头贴在自己的后背上，身体仍然在不停颤抖，而他呼吸里许久都没出现过的杂音让仍然有些飘飘然的Sam开始担心他的身体了。“操。”他又吐出一口气，而Sam甚至不知道他是在表达自己的心情还是在总结他们刚才的活动。他短暂地闭上眼睛，让自己沉沦于高潮过后冒着汗的赤裸皮肤相触的感觉。他尤其喜欢Rafe从后面上他之后像现在这样整个人瘫在他的身上，像床厚重的毯子把他紧紧包裹起来，而他们的身体仍然连在一起密不可分。

 

但紧接着他们就立刻被抛回现实世界，因为Sam的膝盖突然因为跪太久而抽痛了一下，于是他立刻想到——

 

“你他妈搞什么？”

 

在Rafe愤怒的惊呼声中Sam猛地直起上半身，把对方一把甩在沙发旁边的空位上，然后他用极其干净利落的手法抢在Rafe反应过来之前抬起他的双腿，把他的西装裤扒了下来。Sam只来得及花了几秒钟确认Rafe右腿与假肢连接的地方看起来没有任何异常就听到了一声比刚才的Rafe还要夸张的惊呼，而且那听起来并非出自他们两个人的口中。他和仍然试图抢回自己裤子的Rafe惊诧地对视了一眼，然后他们一起抬头向着声源望了过去。

 

也许Sam记错了——他向上帝祈祷自己记错了，但从通向二楼的台阶上探出来的那双脏靴子看起来非常像是今天Nathan穿的那双。

 

在他身旁Rafe极其厌恶地哼了一声，从目瞪口呆的Sam手里抢过自己的裤子，然后站起身径直走向一楼的浴室。Sam坐在原地愣了一会神，主要在盯着自己射在沙发上已经半干的精液以及被丢在周围一圈零落的衣物，然后他伸手捞起自己的短裤，手脚僵硬地重新穿了起来。

 

他花了比脱掉时长了三倍的时间才把所有的衣服都穿回去，而且没费心系扣子，又用抽纸使劲擦了擦被弄脏的沙发，才再次抬头看向那双靴子所在的位置。“Nate？”他不确定地叫了一声，“是你在那里吗？”

 

“我真希望是全世界除了我之外任何一个人！”Nathan暴怒的吼声从楼梯那边传出来，而且听起来又往上退了几个台阶，“这样我就不用亲眼看到我光着屁股的哥哥亲手扒掉了这个世界上我最讨厌的人的裤子！看在上帝的份上，Sam，你们就不能等我走了再发情吗？！”

 

Sam无力地干笑了一声，然后立刻站起身去打开了客厅里那扇窗户，希望Nathan离得足够远什么都没闻见。“你怎么突然从楼上下来了？——等等，你是从二楼阳台爬进来的吗？”

 

“我给你打电话但你没接。”Nathan的声音仍然在崩溃的边缘，“你穿好衣服了吗？我不想再看到你光屁股的样子了。”

 

“好了好了，你下来吧。”Sam再次环绕沙发一周，把自己的皮鞋和袜子都踢到了沙发下面才开口，“这还不到两个小时呢你怎么就给我打电话了。还有我手机在飞机上调成静音了，下了飞机后也没顾得上调回来。”

 

“我关心你的性命安危，你竟然不领情？”Nathan终于踏着沉重的步子从楼梯上走了下来。Sam看到他一进入客厅就抽了抽鼻子，然后他脸上的厌恶与愤怒更强烈了，而Sam朝他讪讪地笑了笑。“我本来还想问你们谈得怎么样，但看来你已经决定和这个家伙继续一起寻死了。”

 

“Nate。”Sam叹了口气，“我知道你不喜欢他，他也不喜欢你，但至少接受这个现实，为了我？”

 

“如果不是为了你我早就和Sully一起把他秘密处理掉了。”Nathan脸上露出一个罕见的阴暗表情，然后他摇了摇头，“好吧，我不知道你究竟看中了他哪点，但我知道这是你的选择，所以我不会再说什么了。但你记住Sam，我永远是你的弟弟，我和Elena还有Sully永远会站在你这边。”

 

“多谢，小弟弟。”Sam笑着朝Nathan伸出手，而Nathan无奈地看了他一眼，握住后和他短暂地拥抱了一下。只不过他没在Sam身边停留超过三秒钟就立刻猛地朝后跳开了，用手捂住自己的鼻子。

 

“天呐，Sam，你闻起来简直——见鬼我觉得我要吐了。”说完他转身大步冲向正门的位置，把Sam一个人留在客厅里。在摔门声渐渐消散后Sam抬起头看向天花板，任凭自己脸上逐渐绽开清晰的笑意。他考虑了片刻究竟是出门去继续惹恼自己的弟弟，还是转身去浴室和Rafe共浴，但最后他只是从口袋里掏出自己这包历经折磨已经皱皱巴巴得不像话的烟，抖出一支叼在嘴里。在他用鼻子将第一口烟气向着天花板吐出来的那刻，他觉得自己这辈子从未感到过如此平静与满足。

 

 


	8. 尾声

****

最终唤醒Sam的是透过窗帘缝隙落在他脸上的那缕阳光，他抱着枕头哼了一声，想要转过身继续沉入梦境，可渐满的膀胱却让他不得不立刻起身冲向套房的浴室。解决完个人生理问题后他顺便刷牙洗脸，然后透过洗脸池可以调节光线的镜子打量着自己。

 

虽然现在的光线很柔和，但他仍然能清晰看到刻在他脸上的每条皱纹以及那些细小的伤疤。他看起来的确在逐渐衰老，也许和前几年比起来并不明显，但他却知道自己的眼角多了一条格外深的鱼尾纹，而鬓角的白发不用说也有增无减。让他唯一庆幸的是自己头顶的发迹线终于停下了它们前些年干劲十足的趋势，不然他也许真的要开始考虑植发的可能性了。

 

他从浴室走出来的时候顺手抄起放在床头柜上的手机，点了几个按钮之后卧室的床帘就无声无息的缓缓开启，让迈阿密夏日正午的阳光毫不吝啬地落在他们的巨型双人床上。Sam瞥了一眼经过昨晚之后已经完全不能再用的床单，在心里记下一会把它丢到洗衣机里，但现在他的腹中空空如也，急需食物与咖啡。

 

他们现在所住的别墅并非大得离谱，但也让他花了两分钟时间才找到Rafe——对方正裹着浴袍坐在门廊外面那个平时用来晒太阳的小桌子旁边，面前摆着简单的吐司、煎蛋以及咖啡壶。Rafe大概只比Sam早起了一会，此刻刚刚吃完自己的那份正在看报纸，而Sam再看到他因为缺少梳理而乱蓬蓬的头发时忍不住走过去在他的头顶轻轻一吻。Rafe哼了一声，但并没抬起头看向他，而Sam对此习以为常，绕过桌子坐在Rafe的对面给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

 

一时间他们安静地享用这顿过于迟的早饭，中间只有Rafe时而翻动报纸页的声音伴着不远处海浪拍岸的哗哗声。Sam一连吃了四片吐司和两个煎蛋才觉得肚子里稍微好受了一点，他端起剩下的小半杯咖啡一饮而尽，然后满足地叹了口气。

 

“下午想做什么？”Rafe终于放下报纸，然后摘下了自己鼻梁上的眼镜。Sam从没想过Rafe的视力竟然会领先他一步衰落到读书看报的时候需要戴眼镜的地步，而且最开始的时候他们两个不知道为这事闹腾了多长时间，但就像Sam接受了自己鬓角不可避免的斑白，Rafe也最终接受了自己刚过四十岁就需要老花镜。

 

“没想好，”Sam耸耸肩，将目光投向离他们只有几步远的沙滩，“也许继续昨天做的事？”

 

“哦，所以你今天下午又准备在冲浪板上让我笑断气吗？”Rafe的嘴角浮现出一抹嘲讽的笑，而Sam忍不住抬手捂住脸。从今年夏天开始他终于决定要学习怎么冲浪了，而且Rafe难得提出自己来教他。只可惜Sam的攀爬能力并没能让他在冲浪板上控制住自己的四肢，历经整整两个星期的尝试之后Rafe宣布他再也不要继续教了，于是现在Sam只能每天一个人抱着冲浪板去和大自然搏斗。

 

“那又怎么了？”他努力装出自己并没有被打击到自尊心的样子，“反正这里是我们的私人海滩，又不会有其他人看到，你愿笑就笑吧。”

 

“你要真的想学，我们可以请个冲浪教练。”

 

“先让我再多尝试几次吧，说不定哪天突然就变成冲浪高手了。”

 

“我觉得至少今年夏天不太可能了。”Rafe笑着瞥了他一眼，然后重新翻了一下刚才看过的报纸，“今天下午你要是没别的安排就被冲浪了，我刚才看到城里有家新开张的画廊，里面有几幅画挺符合我的口味。”

 

“挺符合你的口味，还是挺符合你书房的装修风格？”Sam忍不住嘲讽了一下Rafe这几年逐渐养成的习惯，但他从来没阻止过对方，毕竟这是Rafe的钱，他想花在什么地方就花在什么地方。

 

“看过再说。”

 

Rafe的话音刚落，Sam放在桌子上的手机就嗡嗡响了两下，在他点开屏幕前Rafe有点嫌弃的声音就已经响了起来。

 

“怎么，又是你弟弟给你发他女儿的照片吗？说真的，哪怕你侄女长得再可爱，我也对糊了一脸果泥的人类幼童不感兴趣。”

 

Sam原本也以为Nathan又给他发Cathy的照片了，但手机屏幕上显示出来的却是一个颇为陌生的号码——一个在过去几年里只给他发过一次短信的号码。

 

_我和_ _Chloe_ _现在在危地马拉，真的需要你来帮一把手。报酬丰厚。_ _N_

 

Sam因为这太久没见过的缩写略带怀念地微笑了一下，而Rafe立刻敏锐地捕捉到了他的这个表情，有点狐疑地问他：

 

“是谁给你发的短信？”

 

“我们的老朋友。”Sam边划开手机屏幕边回答，“一个你不想再见到的老朋友。”

 

“哦。”能够称得上他们的老朋友的人并不多，而从Rafe突然沉下来的表情判断，他立刻就猜出了对方是谁。

 

“她想干什么？”

 

“没什么。她告诉我说她要结婚了，问我愿不愿意参加。”Sam在想到从Nathan那里听来的传闻时暗自笑了一下。虽然他自从马达加斯加之后再也没见过Nadine，今天甚至是他们之间第一次联络，但他却很高兴那样一位勇敢独特的女性已经成长为了极其出色的宝藏猎人，并且寻找到了自己真正的幸福。也许等对方也像他一样安稳下来之后他们还有再见面的机会，可是现在——

 

Rafe没有再开口，Sam猜他也许知道自己并没有完全说实话，但经过几年的相处他们已经找到了彼此之间最安全的那条界限，并且一直恪守当初的承诺。所以现在Rafe只是越过餐桌注视着Sam，看着他点开回复框，在那里敲下这几个字：

 

_抱歉，已经退休了。祝你们好运。_ _Sam_

 

在这条短信发出去几秒钟后Sam就收到了Nadine的回复，而这次的信息更短，只有短短几个字。

 

_值得吗？_

 

值得吗？Sam几乎带着笑想起他们在塔那那利佛的旅店里的那次谈话，Nadine的态度尖锐直白，而Sam也并没有自己嘴上说的那么肯定，因为他当时根本看不到一丝半毫的希望。可是现在，在他们说了做了那么多，又一起相处了这些时间之后，他又该怎样回答这个问题？

 

他抬起头看向餐桌对面的Rafe，捕捉到从他眼睛里一闪而过的焦虑。Sam知道他们之间的矛盾从未消失过，Rafe永远都会担忧Sam终有一天会离他而去，而Sam也会一直生活在被Rafe所控制的恐惧之下，可这些担忧和畏惧到了现在已经逐渐变成柔软沙滩上几颗格外硌脚的尖锐石子，满园玫瑰芳香之中偶尔会扎破手指的刺。他们对此心知肚明，却从不谈起，因为他们还有那样多的时间可以去努力尝试磨平能够伤害到彼此的地方，而最终只有时间能够证明一切。

 

_我仍然不知道，但我已经决定这样去做了。_

 

Sam按下发送键，然后他的手越过他们之间的短暂距离，紧紧握住Rafe放在桌子上的手。


End file.
